


In Chains

by Alice_I_Clovis



Series: Fire in the Fate Moor [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ancient History, F/M, M/M, Stream of Consciousness
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 111,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_I_Clovis/pseuds/Alice_I_Clovis
Summary: *Arthur / Merlin*HE*NC-17*全文字数20w+，当前已经把初稿写完了。这次发布为试读版。会边修边发，不会太慢。文章发布的序号大家看标题就可以，章节序号正在细化。*写作过程中英混写，试读版尽量纯中文，修文过程中考虑发英文版。*与King Arthur传说相结合的历史向设定。宗教部分有进行过初步研究和探讨，可能不会是大家通常见到的德鲁伊，会进行说明；历史部分如大家所知，版本多种多样，这里只是一个假设；关于资料的推断等具体见注释，其余相关辅助资料一般百度均可以查到。【如有对设定方面不了解或者不满意的地方都可以评论或私信】*会有番外。*如果大家喜欢的话希望能出本子。（拜托大家一定要喜欢吖(///▽///)真的付出了很多心血的。・°°・(＞_＜)・°°・。）





	1. In Chains

**Author's Note:**

> *Arthur / Merlin  
> *HE  
> *NC-17  
> *全文字数20w+，当前已经把初稿写完了。这次发布为试读版。会边修边发，不会太慢。文章发布的序号大家看标题就可以，章节序号正在细化。  
> *写作过程中英混写，试读版尽量纯中文，修文过程中考虑发英文版。  
> *与King Arthur传说相结合的历史向设定。宗教部分有进行过初步研究和探讨，可能不会是大家通常见到的德鲁伊，会进行说明；历史部分如大家所知，版本多种多样，这里只是一个假设；关于资料的推断等具体见注释，其余相关辅助资料一般百度均可以查到。【如有对设定方面不了解或者不满意的地方都可以评论或私信】  
> *会有番外。  
> *如果大家喜欢的话希望能出本子。（拜托大家一定要喜欢吖(///▽///)真的付出了很多心血的。・°°・(＞_＜)・°°・。）

# 前言

# 

笔者从很小的时候起就被亚瑟王传说深深吸引，几乎和亚瑟王相关的作品都会去看，当然，这部剧是我所看过的亚瑟王相关作品中最喜欢的，淡化了很多阴霾，使得伟大且传奇的君主形象亲近而不遥远。当然剧中也修改了原本亚瑟王传说中的部分设定。

所以笔者做了大胆的尝试，在传说的设定基础上结合当时的历史进行演绎。

作为同人文来讲，这部作品会涉及到一些历史宗教问题及大家不太熟悉的人物的问题，小若都会做备注的。尤其是大家对于欧洲中世纪初期Albion的文化和历史内容可能会比较陌生，这部分是根据资料，结合小若在欧洲的见闻以及相关学者探讨过后总结出的。

关于德鲁伊的内容可能与大家一般见到的有所区别，这部分内容可能在真实性上存在争议，毕竟近年来德鲁伊有复兴的趋势，褒扬更胜于贬损，但是无论如何，任何古老的宗教都不可能避免祭祀问题，所以在和相关领域学者探讨后得到了这样大胆的设定。

关于原剧中大家相对陌生的角色（圆桌骑士的其他成员），这边会放上附录，内容来自度娘，有特别说明的部分小若会标注出来哒~

关于亚瑟王传说，实际上故事本身一直存在着不少微妙的部分，小若会在内容中进行说明的。

一共五章，每一章的标题都取自一首歌，开头都会放上歌词与链接哒~

选择这样一天开始发布是因为圣诞节是德鲁伊太阳神卢古斯（Lug / Lu / Hu）的生日，他生于12月25日的黎明，来自凯尔特民族的古诗歌中的“夏之国度”，他被邪恶势力杀害之后通过一系列严酷的考验和神秘的仪式而复活、并为大地重新带来一片生机。

威尔士神话中太阳神卢古斯很大程度上等同于阿波罗，虽然阿波罗并不是太阳神，只是掌管光明，但他们都是掌管光明、音律、工艺，强壮而公正，所以自古便存在太阳崇拜~阿波罗接替了真正太阳神赫利俄斯的太阳车（因为赫的儿子驾驶太阳车差点造成灾难，所以宙斯交给了阿波罗）所以很多人都以为太阳神是阿波罗，实际上阿波罗只是掌管光明，但是卢古斯在古代凯尔特神话是真正的太阳神，也是光明神。

所以512/513叫做荣耀之日（The Diamond of the Day）diamond钻石，也有光明、光辉、璀璨、灿烂的意思。而511叫做坠入黑暗（The Drawing of the Dark），所以故事的最后完成了日出=太阳诞生。

另外，当时的古凯尔特人还处于母系社会，德鲁伊也是，他们的高级祭司全部由女性担任，所以关于Merlin是德鲁伊祭司的身份是说不通的， 

那么接下来就开始故事吧~

# 楔子 

# 

公元前30世纪，伊比利亚人从欧洲大陆来到大不列颠岛东南部定居。

公元前 1500 年左右，凯尔特人迁入中欧，带来了他们的信仰——德鲁伊教。

公元前700年以后，居住在欧洲西部的凯尔特人不断移入不列颠群岛，其中有一支称为不列吞人（不列颠名称由来）。

公元前55年，朱利叶斯·凯撒（Julius Caesar，即凯撒大帝）第一次率军入侵不列颠，公元前54年再次率军入侵；两次均被不列颠人击退。

公元43年，罗马皇帝克劳狄乌斯(Claudius)亲自率领27个军团征服不列颠，胜利后不列颠成为罗马帝国的领土。罗马人以位于泰晤士河口的伦敦为中心，向四面八方修起大道，连接各地的城市，使伦敦成为罗马不列颠统治和对外联系的中心。根据罗马帝国对不列颠岛的古意大利语称呼“不列颠尼亚”，设立不列颠尼亚行省（包括英格兰和威尔士的绝大部分地区，其北侧以哈德良长城作为和苏格兰之间的边境）。

公元313年起，基督教在罗马开始取代异教在公开和私人生活中的地位。

公元395年1月17日，罗马帝国皇帝狄奥多西一世（346-395年）逝世。他在临终前将帝国东西部分与两个儿子继承，于是西罗马帝国（即拜占庭帝国）的建立正式宣告罗马帝国正式被一分为二。

公元407年，罗马驻军统帅君士坦丁三世造反，下令不列颠的军队跨海回防高卢，遗弃了在不列颠岛上的罗马公民。同时罗马局势崩盘，对不列颠的情况不作回应，罗马对不列颠的统治即告结束。

公元410年，曾经被罗马贵族雇佣——防守被苏格兰地区皮克特人不断侵扰的东南沿海地区的外籍兵——日耳曼人中的盎格鲁人和撒克逊人——突然哗变，开始攻打罗马贵族的统治区。

公元476年9月4日西罗马皇帝罗慕路斯·奥古斯都被奥多亚克威迫退位，西罗马灭亡。同时，教会意识到自己负有向野蛮民族宣传福音的天职。

对德鲁伊教团最早也是最普遍的系统记录来自罗马远征军，恺撒在《高卢战记》中将德鲁伊祭司描绘成一群嗜血的异教狂人，声称他们“用树枝编造巨大的偶像，然后把活人放进去焚烧……”同样的记录还宣称德鲁伊祭司屠杀犯人和战俘用作占卜：“他们用匕首刺死人牲，根据死亡的痉挛和内脏来预言未来……在祭祀世界巨人的仪式上还要挖取处女的心脏……”凯撒远征高卢时曾向元老院报告说：“德鲁依教教士在当地有仲裁和主祭等重要地位和权力，而且该教教士精通物理、化学；在树林中居住，用金镰刀砍伐神圣的橡树果，甚至用活人献祭！”

在祭典中，德鲁依教士在满月的第六日收割橡果，而在过程中橡果不能堕地，并盛在纯白的布里。然后牺牲两头白色公牛，再举行宴会。他们也会献祭活人，通常这些牲人都是犯人，但如果实在没有的话，就会在平民中挑选。受难者或被关在木笼中活活烧死，或用木柱刺穿，或用利器插死，或用乱箭射死…或是执行最神圣的「三重死亡」(只有被挑选成为德鲁依王子的人才可接受这个仪式，而死者也通常是自愿接受的)首先，用斧头将牲人打晕，再迅速用由动物肌肉扎成的有三个结的绳子将其勒杀，并同时割开其喉咙，最后面朝下地将牲人放在四尺深的水里，表示最后是淹死的，而牲人死前吃的最后的食物是撒有橡果的烤大麦饼。有时也观察牲人的喉咙和内脏来作出预言。这些残忍的活人祭祀激怒了罗马政权而加速了他们的灭亡。而后世也有学者为德鲁依教士开脱，但作为主祭的高级祭伺，似乎是难以脱罪的…

在公元1世纪左右，罗马帝国对其进行大举讨伐。塔西佗斯曾记载，在战斗中，德鲁依教团员身穿黑衣，跳跃在凯尔特的军队中，咆哮着天神的名字，刺耳地诅咒着罗马帝国。在罗马战胜后，不但屠杀了全部凯尔特士兵，而且也血洗了德鲁依教，并将其教士尸体遗弃在德鲁依教神圣的森林里…这一役令德鲁依教在以后的几个世纪里都一蹶不振，在以后的几代里他们的力量和地位与普通巫师无异…[注1]

在公元1世纪中叶被大肆清灭的德鲁伊们，在隐匿与对抗的同时周密而谨慎地做着复兴德鲁伊教的准备。在经过了长达3个世纪的修养期后，德鲁伊大祭司得到了预言，出生于罗马修道院[注2]的德鲁伊王子将敲响德鲁伊的丧钟……

**His name，Merlin.**

==================

# 第一章 In Chains 在枷锁中

# 

In Chains

歌手：Shaman's Harvest

专辑：Smokin' Hearts & Broken Guns (Deluxe Edition)

网易链接：https://music.163.com/#/song?id=29389381 

Angel of death and mercy, come take me from this cage.死亡与悲悯的天使，请救赎我于这囚笼

Cause these four walls and iron bars have been witness to the rage.这四面围墙与铁栏已为我歇斯底里地痛不欲生作证

Of a thousand broken hearts in chains.一千颗破碎的心都已被禁锢

Like a cripple without his cane, a king without a crown.就如同没有拐杖的跛子，没有皇冠的王

The passion that once consumed me,那曾烧毁我的激情

Has turned to ashes on the ground.已化作化作脚下尘埃

All that I've been given I give it to you.我已经将我的一切都奉献给了你

I can't stand here watching you fail to tell the truth.我不能眼睁睁地看着你连真话都无法道出

Somebody break these chains.谁来打破这些

Wrapped around this heart.缠绕在这颗心上的枷锁

I don't want you leaving,我不愿让你离开

I'm begging for mercy, oh to break these chains.求上天怜悯，打破这些枷锁吧！

Oh heaven help me now,上帝啊！求您现在帮帮我！

Trade these shackles for a crown.以皇冠来交换这些桎梏

And I'm on my way, way down.这样我才可以继续下去

Warm the ice that fills my veins, pumping till I'm numb.将我血管中的坚冰融化，让我的心跳动起来，直到我麻木为止

Lead me out of the darkness where it is so hard to escape from.带领我逃离出这迷宫般难以摆脱的黑暗

All that I've been given I give it to you.我已经把一切都献给了你

I can't stand here watching you fail to tell the truth.我不能眼睁睁地看你不说出真相

Somebody break these chains.谁来打破这些

Wrapped around this heart.缠绕在这颗心上的枷锁

I don't want you leaving,我不愿你离开

I'm begging for mercy, oh to break these chains.求上天怜悯，打开这些枷锁

Oh heaven help me now,上帝啊！现在帮帮我吧！

Trade these shackles for a crown.用皇冠交换这些桎梏

And I'm on my way, way down.我才能得以继续前行

Listen听着

Bless my heart and bless my soul,求上帝保佑我的心与我的灵魂

You can set my ass on fire.你们可以将我放在烈火上焚烧

Momma won't you call me a doctor母亲难道您不给我叫个医生来吗

Cause my temperature rising higher and higher.因为我的体温越来越高

Dip me in that cold muddy water, I think I need to be saved.把我浸泡在那冰冷的浊水中，我需要被拯救

Unless someone breaks these chains除非有人能打破这些枷锁

All that I've been given I give it to you.我已经把一切都奉献给了你

I can't stand here watching you fail to tell the truth.我不能眼睁睁地看着你未能坦诚相待

Somebody break these chains.谁来打破这些枷锁

Wrapped around this heart.死死缠绕在这颗心上的枷锁

I don't want you leaving,我不愿你离我而去

I'm begging for mercy, oh to break these chains.我恳求宽恕，祈求上天怜悯，请解开我的枷锁

Oh heaven help me now,上帝啊现在帮帮我！

Trade these shackles for a crown.用皇冠交换桎梏

And I'm on my way这样我才能继续存在下去

### \------------------------------1-----------------------------

## 

　　Merlin Emrys是Arthur见到的第一个来自Camelot的人。在他14岁生日之前，这个瘦瘦高高皮肤苍白的年轻人出现在Ector爵士的城堡，他告诉他们，他的父亲Uther要他带Arthur回到Camelot。[注3]

　　在远离Camelot都城的平原上长大的Arthur虽然也住在当地最具规模的城堡[注4]，但是他从没有见过这么干净的人和这么漂亮的红色斗篷。红色斗篷上的金龙，讲述着他家族的历史与辉煌——Pendragon。[注5]

　　Merlin，他们第一次见面时巫师自我介绍，如果不是Ector爵士亲切地称呼他Emrys——那个耳熟能详的伟大法师的名字，他可能就不会需要那么长时间才能回过神来。

　　不需要有人告诉他这个年轻人就是Camelot的宫廷法师——所有人听到Emrys的名字都会知道，他是建立起Camelot的Albion最强大的法师，他也是永远效忠于Pendragon家族仆人——他是被束缚的精灵或是魔鬼，或是武器，或是佣人——总之——他强大且不朽。

　　不用刻意去做就可以记住他的名字，当他重复那个名字，当微小的卷舌音重复在他的舌尖的一瞬间，Arthur感觉到他被魔法所环绕着，一种特别的力量将他从过去剥离了。他的岁月、他的记忆、他在田野山间嬉笑打闹浪费掉的时光，瞬间褪色变形开始模糊，他站在那根交界线上——灰暗模糊失态的过去在他身后，而Merlin站在他的面前，充满了色彩——漆黑夜空的微微蜷曲的头发，湛蓝湖水的熠熠发光的眼睛，冬日积雪的洁白干净的皮肤，夏日玫瑰的柔软滋润的嘴唇，以及像是山峦林木般完美组合着凹凸与阴影的颧骨与鼻梁，还有精灵般的耳朵——他应该就是个精灵。

　　Arthur Pendragon，当Merlin这样称呼他的全名时，这是他第一次被这样称呼。在此之前他一直被当作某个骑士的私生子，甚至可能是Ector爵士的——因为他是唯一一个被告知他可以成为骑士的却没有姓氏的男孩。由于他的金发，他甚至怀疑自己的父母是盅格鲁-撒克逊人。从没有人提及过他的父亲是Uther Pendragon——一个让Albion畏惧的，让Ector爵士宣誓效忠的国王。他们这么做显然是为了保护他，Uther让很多人感到不满，也让很多人憎恨，作为Uther的儿子是一种荣耀，但也是一种危险，他的敌人们很容易把他视为暗杀目标。虽然他再也不会被称为Wart[见注3]，但是被称为Pendragon却成为了另一个极端——被人踩在脚下，或者把别人踩在脚下——这都是他难以做到的，他相信。

　　Arthur和Kay是听着Uther国王骁勇善战的故事长大的，Ector爵士每次回来到城堡都会跟他们讲关于Camelot与国王的故事——关于他们如何打败邪恶的女巫或是破解恶毒的诅咒——当然是除去吟游诗人的讽刺和一些农民的抱怨。只是不知道为什么，Arthur并没有为此感到一丝一毫的激动或者兴奋，他只感到沉重而悲伤，为自己，为Uther，也为他终于确定知道自己不是他最尊敬的男人Ector爵士的儿子，或者说自己有一个强大得可怕的父亲，更是为他还是没有母亲的事实。他不该索求太甚，他告诫自己。

　　但是一个给予他姓氏的称呼，无异于让他重获新生——尤其是从这个人口中说出。Merlin的目光悲伤而沉重，看着他的同时却又像透过他在注视着别的什么。但是这种目光中包含的不是Ector爵士复杂的严厉与溺爱，不是Kay母亲温柔的同情，不是Kay兄弟间的调侃，不是仆人们虚伪的奉承——似乎是第一次，Arthur看到，甚至是学会了，目光中包含的希望与尊重。

　　所以，比起说Arthur向往Camelot，不如说Arthur向往Merlin眼中的内容——即便他是一个巫师——而不要信任巫师，这和骑士守则一样重要——至少所有人都是这么告诉他的。

　　在罗马入侵的时候，由于德鲁伊的反抗，导致罗马对他们的仇视，把他们列为了敌人。当德鲁伊殊死反抗的时候他们使用了可怖的巫术去攻击军队与城邦，这使得这片土地上归顺的人们都开始憎恨魔法，认为魔法是邪恶的。这些是Ector爵士在他小时候给他解释的，Arthur则非常好奇既然魔法是邪恶的，而他们总是要与邪恶作战，那么为什么还要有宫廷法师，把邪恶留在自己身边？Ector爵士的妻子回答他，因为罗马的洗礼净化了魔法，所以Emrys才能留在Camelot做他们的宫廷法师，而不是被国王处死。

　　但是今天见到的传说中的强大法师却并没有他想象中那样令人畏惧——至少他没有像德鲁伊那样穿一身黑色或白色或灰色的袍子，反而是骑士们的装束——这引起了他极大的兴趣——就像一个会魔法的骑士那样，所以他终于在Kay羡慕的目光中换上合身的衣服时，他还透过窗户看着庭院中的正在交谈的Merlin与Ector爵士。

　　“Emrys一定是Ector爵士的朋友，”Arthur肯定地说。“他总是在夫人面前维护巫师，而且我还是第一次看到他见到别人会那么兴高采烈。”

　　“但我父亲还是不让我们跟Emrys说话，”Kay说着做了个鬼脸。“佣人们也不敢跟他说话。”

　　也许他只是担心你的话太多了，Arthur这么想着露出了微笑，他还是不习惯突然把他视为贵客的佣人们给他换上的新衣服，不停得扯着领口的绑带与衬衫下摆，那些轻薄的棉麻此刻就像在挖苦他这么多年皮肤都像在都是磨刀石上打磨一般。还有这复杂的样式，多余的纽扣，他穿上外套的时候痛苦地想，他可没办法习惯这些，他也不能习惯这些——其实若干年后他想起来还会觉得讽刺，他从没让自己适应这些，可是并不是因为当时他告诫自己不要尝试习惯这种生活否则等你被赶出来的时候你会更惨，而是在一次次痛苦的训练结束把这些杂活扔给仆人后转变成为了一种习惯，甚至可以说是一个傲慢到令人绝望的习惯——很难独自穿好衣服。

　　“还好他不是女士，我是说——”Kay说着用一种古怪的神情打量着他，就好像从没见过他一样，“在我父亲给我们讲了那么多可怕的女巫之后，难道你认为作为你的兄弟会让你这样注视一个巫师这么长时间？”

　　“难道你不好奇吗？”Arthur已经习惯了转移话题，随便找了个借口敷衍着，揣度着他的目光是什么样子，还是说仅仅是因为长时间盯着一个人不礼貌，“他看起来最多不超过18或19岁。”

　　“也许，Arthur，我是说，殿下，”Kay还是不习惯这种称呼，“比起好奇可能更害怕，毕竟那是魔鬼的伎俩。”

　　“你还是叫我名字吧，Kay，我只是觉得他看起来就像是个不合格的骑士随从，”Arthur皱着眉头，他也不知道他为什么会找出那么多问题，他自认为自己并不是一个刻薄的人，“他是个子比我高，但是——他看起来根本毫无用处，他的四肢就像是附着物一样，像他这样说他生活在Camelot，我甚至怀疑Camelot是否在闹饥荒。”

　　“Oh，come on. Arthur，”Kay笑着靠在窗边，“如果你想知道答案，为什么不自己问他？”

　　“问他什么？”Arthur笑了起来，“问他Camelot是否在闹饥荒吗？”

　　Kay大笑着拍拍Arthur的肩膀，“你可以再笑得大声点，兄弟，”Kay耸耸肩，“你是现在是王子了，Arthur，没有人会再因为你的笑声而发火。”

　　“谢谢，”Arthur点头，尴尬地做了个鬼脸。

　　“王子从不说谢谢或者抱歉，”Kay摊开双手，“你还有一堆王室规矩要背会，否则等我们去了Camelot，我担心国王会因为王子的教育问题而把我和我父亲给砍头。”Kay边说边比划着脖子。

　　“如果国王那么做了，Kay，”Arthur皱皱鼻子，已经结合他所听过的事迹，在脑海里勾勒出了一副Uther叫人把他拉到断头台的场景——即使他甚至从没见过Uther，他干巴巴地接着说，“那我就是第三个。”

TBC

=================

###### 注释

#### 

注1：以上内容均为历史记载，百度可以查到。

　　另外，德鲁伊含义很多：宗教名称是德鲁伊；信奉德鲁伊的教徒也是德鲁伊；德鲁伊中根据知识与能力划分为为三个等级，其中最高等也叫德鲁伊。

　　关于文中对德鲁伊的定位：罗马人对德鲁伊过度残忍的描述并不能完全使人信服，不少人认为罗马由于军事上的原因污蔑了德鲁伊。小若和宗教领域的学者对此进行过探讨，最后的结论是，从人类宗教发展的角度来说，古老的宗教普遍都存在活人祭祀的行为，而德鲁伊信仰灵魂不灭，这使得他们不畏惧死亡，就会更容易出现高等级人（或视为荣誉）的献祭，所以在有关德鲁伊的活人献祭部分的描述我们很难真的否认其存在。

　　在公元5-6世纪，德鲁伊确实是居住在苏格兰南部地区，而罗马人建造的哈德良长城（Hadrians Wall）在罗马人看来，长城以南，是受罗马教化的“文明人”，长城以北，是“野蛮人”（Barbarian）。

注2：这里引用了关于梅林身世最常见的说法，他是一个叫卡尔梅丽斯的修女和一个精灵/魔鬼的儿子。

　　在罗伯特的创作里，就像杰弗里所记录的历史，梅林是由一个处女与恶魔所生的反基督（其实就相当于《恶魔之子》的Damien！）。当怀孕的母亲向神职人员布莱斯告解她的困境时，这个阴谋就被挫败了；他们立即给男孩洗礼，从而使他从撒旦的力量和他预定的命运中解脱出来。恶魔的部分天赋赋予梅林一种关于过去和现在的超自然的知识，（在古时候，知识=魔法，德鲁伊也是学识渊博，有种说法，Morgana是在修道院长大，学会了魔法，其实也就是在那里学习了知识）同时他还拥有了预言的能力。罗伯特非常强调梅林的力量变形，关于他的玩笑性格，以及他与圣杯他预言的追求。除早期作品外，还有参考1662年出版的威廉·莎士比亚（William Shakespeare）和威廉·罗利（William Rowley）合著的《梅林的诞生》（）。

　　原剧中从未把Merlin与Emrys连用过，在德鲁伊相关记载中也是出现了Emrys的变形，相关资料中Merlin与Emrys的变形从不是完全的整体，更像是一个组合，所以Emrys不朽的，更像是Merlin的另一面。另外Merlin没有父亲，在那个年代，一般平民或者私生子也是没有姓氏的，人们会习惯用当地的地名作为名字后面的后缀，养子则可以侍奉的贵族姓氏作为后缀。所以，Emrys在文中会是Merlin所得到的一个身份。

注3：关于历史背景下Arthur成长设定的说明：

　　由于中世纪欧洲的国家的基础是战争中发展而来的，因此其整个结构和社会风气都是军事的，维持社会稳定和统一的力量就是军事贵族骑士阶层及其首领。所以，要成为一名贵族，首先必须成为一名勇武的骑士。那个时候骑士的培养已经必须从出生开始，是一个十分漫长的历程：出生时便由父亲监督实行洗礼，从小由乳母养到7岁，不可和家人同住。7岁后便要真正走上骑士的道路，离开住处到一个高于自己家庭地位的贵族家族，开始学习成为骑士的必备知识，如养猎鹰、各种宗教知识和礼仪，经过侍童（7、8岁以后）、扈从（14、15岁以后）和骑士（21岁以后）三个阶段完成封建骑士教育。

　　在侍童阶段教育，主要将孩子送到权势高的领主城堡中当侍童干杂活，并可从贵夫人及其女儿那里学习一些骑士礼节和文化知识，还有唱歌、乐器、象棋、口才等技艺。

14岁进入扈从阶段，起担任贵族的贴身随从，也是预备骑士，战时还随主人出征，可从中学到很多经验知识，并有保护责任。为礼仪性质，主要学习称为"骑士七技"的骑术、游泳、投枪、剑术、狩猎、吟诗、弈棋。学习骑术就是要熟练地在快速奔跑的马背上操纵武器进攻敌人；学习狩猎则不仅是一种娱乐消遣活动，而且也是演练战术，在狩猎中锻炼作战勇气和智谋；学习吟诗目的在于通过许多叙事诗中对骑士生活和精神的描写故事，获得对现实生活的教育意义。 这样的随从被称为“芬尼安”。

　　21岁长大成人时，必须经过一种特殊的仪式，才能脱离领主家庭成为自主独立的骑士。

　　中世纪早期，只要贵族子弟成年（15岁）就可以受封骑士，例如征服者威廉。但随着时间的变迁，骑士受封仪式和要求越来越复杂化。

　　幸运的是真正的亚瑟王时期公元5世纪左右，作为骑士还没有那么多严苛的要求，所以本文对亚瑟王的设定是在14岁前，一直在Ector爵士家成长。（迪士尼动画《石中剑》中是Arthur在12岁时拔出石中剑，同时在他的身份公开前他也被称为Wart，这个称呼并不友好，通常意思是指讨人厌的，包括所有的缺点；不遮丑的，所以假定Arthur真的如传说中是寄养在Ector爵士家长大，那么即便Kay和Ector都对他很好，但身份问题还是会带给他一个不幸的童年。） 

注4：关于文中出现的大家不熟悉的骑士说明：（来自百度）

①Sir Ector：埃克多，Kay的父亲，亚瑟的养父。曾被亚瑟王的父亲尤瑟王器重，是第一个认可亚瑟为国王的人，在早期的某些亚瑟王传说中，他是仅次于兰斯洛特和高文的骑士。

②Sir Kay：凯，亚瑟王的义兄和重要家臣。亚瑟的养父Ector爵士的儿子，和Arthur是兄弟。在Arthur当上国王后，他让Kay作了宫廷的管家。Kay爵士有点管不住自己的嘴巴，但绝对是个可信的骑士。

③Sir Bedivere：贝德维尔，圆桌骑士之一，忠贞不贰，负垂死亚瑟王登舟去Avalon岛。他是在跟Mordred战斗中活下来的最后一个骑士，在King Arthur离去后，他就隐居到了一个偏僻的寺院，一直在那里待着，直到他死去。

④Sir Lamorak：兰马洛克，武艺高强的圆桌骑士。 Lamorak爵士是Pellinore国王的儿子，是三个最有力量的骑士之一，曾一次打败过30个骑士，他的枪术在当时是被认为不可超越的。他最后被亚瑟王的私生子Mordred等人联手杀害。在Lamorak正在对抗3个骑士的时候Mordred悄悄走到背后，杀死了他。

⑤Sir Gareth：加雷斯，绰号“美掌公”的骑士，奥克尼郡国王最幼小的儿子，亚瑟王的侄子之一。在刚进入亚瑟王的宫殿的时候隐藏了他的名字和身份，凯爵士把他安排在厨房里打杂，并且给了他“美掌公”这个绰号。加雷斯后来接受了林妮特小姐的任务，接连打败了黑武士，绿武士，蓝武士，棕武士，最后打败了红武士，将林妮特的姐姐莱恩耐丝救了出来，并爱上了她。他们的爱受到了妹妹林妮特的阻挠，不过最后亚瑟王亲自出面，才有情人终成眷属。加雷斯最后在拯救王后事件中被兰斯洛特误杀而死。

⑥Sir Gaheris：加赫里斯，圆桌骑士之一。 加赫里斯也是奥克尼郡国王的儿子，他是高文（Gawain）爵士的弟弟，在成为骑士之前他是他哥哥的侍从。他和他的弟弟加雷斯（Gareth）一起看管格尼薇儿王后（Guenevere）的火刑，但兰斯洛特却误杀了他们二人，从此高文爵士在很长一段时间里非常的恨兰斯洛特。

⑦Sir Tristan：崔斯坦/特里斯坦，武艺高强的传奇的人物。他和他叔叔康沃尔国王Mark订婚的爱尔兰公主伊索尔德之间的生死恋故事非常著名。Meloidas国王的儿子，平生喜欢音乐和唱歌，被称之为“多愁善感的骑士”。他作了Mark国王的战士，他爱上了Yseult，但Yseult已经是注定是Mark的新娘了。Mark发现这点后相当愤怒，并且杀死了他们，但后来他又后悔了，于是把他们葬在一起，这样他们就可以永远在一起了。

⑧Sir Dagonet：达戈尼特，因在比武会出场时乱吼乱叫惹得亚瑟王大笑不止而被称为小丑。他认为自己是一个勇敢的战士，也这样做的。然而，在现实中，他会因为丝毫的挑衅而逃跑。他经常殴打自己的盾牌，使他看起来似乎一直在战斗，表示他拥有所有的胜利。

⑨Sir Geraint：杰兰特，圆桌骑士之一，伊妮德（Enid）的丈夫。 Devon骑士Erbin的儿子，他恢复了Yniol爵士的领土范围并且爱上了Yniol爵士漂亮的女儿Enid，最后跟她结了婚。在婚后Enid抱怨他太懒了，Geraint对此深深的感到了羞愧，然而后来他却错误的认为Enid对他不忠。因此他带着她进行了一次旅行，中途进行了很多次的试验，最后Geraint终于相信Enid没有对他不忠，于是两个人返回城堡，并快快乐乐的度过了剩下的时光。

注5：Pendragon的含义：

①威尔士语的发源和普遍英国文化中，意为“龙头”，比喻为军事领袖，故为古代不列颠军事统帅的称号。

②Pen的含义：①作为名词时为钢笔，作动词时为起笔/落笔；②作为名词时是围栏/笼子/监狱，作为动词时为把…关起来/把…圈起来/囚禁。

所以Pendragon的一层字面意思可以理解为“囚禁了龙”。

经过天使 AliciaK 提醒，为了不引起歧义特别说明一下：Pendragon一般都是作为头领来讲 ，Pen是作为“头”来解释，这里因为是同人，在原剧中Kilgharrah被囚禁，所以是根据这个剧情，对应pen的释义之一做出了另一种“囚龙”的解释。绝大多数情况下是头领！

③《罗兰之歌》中罗兰的配剑“忒兰达尔”的另一个名字，相传是特洛伊战争中英雄赫克托尔使用的宝剑。（赫克托尔一般是写作Hector，而Arthur的养父Ector爵士的名称有时也作为Hector、Antor,或者 Ectorius。）


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 　“我想我们没有其他选择，”Merlin说的是真的，如果Uther还有其他孩子的话，那么肯定不会选他。Merlin走近他，围着他转了一圈，同时上下打量着他，接着Merlin抬了抬他胳膊，又掰着他的脑袋仔细检查他的眼睛耳朵牙齿，同时用戏弄的口吻说着，“你身体健康，至少没有可见的缺陷……不是个懦夫，所以，我想他也没什么可抱怨的……”
> 
> 　　“我不是牲口，”Arthur努力不让自己发火，感觉Merlin就像贩卖奴隶或者牲口时进行估价一样。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *最开始部分注释内容比较多，后面注释内容就会少很多，个人认为剧情是在第一章后半部分开始精彩起来哒~
> 
> *AM/HE/长篇/NC-17
> 
> *全文字数20w+，当前已经把初稿写完了。这次发布为试读版。会边修边发，不会太慢。如果大家喜欢的话希望能出本子。（拜托大家一定要喜欢吖(///▽///)真的付出了很多心血的。・°°・(＞_＜)・°°・。）

第一章 In Chains 在枷锁中

 

\------------------------------2-----------------------------

 

　　在去往Camelot的前一天，Ector爵士把Arthur单独叫过去，再一次详细地向他讲述了Pendragon家族的历史，并重申不要信任一个巫师。

　　罗马撤兵后Vortigern国王[注1]联合撒克逊人谋杀了他的祖父Constantine Ⅱ，逼迫他的长子——Arthur的伯父Constans继位，以此为借口召集了Albion所有罗马贵族，并将他们屠杀，自己坐上王位，导致了原本罗马统治下的大不列颠的分裂。他父亲以及他的另一个伯父Aurelius年幼时逃去了布列塔尼（Brittany）。Vortigern把责任推给撒克逊人，并传位给自己的儿子Vortimer沃蒂默，在Emrys巫术的协助下，他驱逐了撒克逊人。他死后Vortigern复位，再次邀请撒克逊人来到Albion，Emrys背叛了他，并帮助他的伯父King Aurelius 奥雷利乌斯国王带领军队夺回王位，召唤巨龙，用龙火把Vortigern国王烧死在他的城堡里。他们家族由此获得了Pendragon的称号。Aurelius死后，他的父亲Uther继位，迎娶了敌人的遗孀——Arthur的母亲Igraine[注2]，通过联姻而获得了目前Albion的和平与稳定。

　　即便Ector爵士并没有提起Emrys的名字，但Ector爵士还是强调，巫师不是可以信任的。他可以背叛他的第一个主人，为什么不会背叛另一个？他可以把他的一个主人烧死，为什么不能把另一个也烧死？他不是骑士，骑士的道德条例对他毫无作用，换句话说，他们也不需要对待他像对待骑士一样。Arthur已经可以想到为什么大家都告诉他不能信任一个巫师，而且更糟的是他似乎又能听到来自曾经遇到过的某个令人厌恶的骑士的声音，“不是骑士就意味着，你只是个毫无荣誉的下等人。”

　　在去往Camelot的路上，Arthur从Kay口中听到了关于Merlin的更多消息。Vortigern国王在他祖父的时代就强占了他们的土地，并决定在这里修建城堡。他们每天建起的城墙第二天就倒塌了，国王的巫师告诉国王，他们需要在石灰中混合入魔鬼与人类所生的孩子的血，这样他们才能建起城堡。于是在罗马修道院里出生的Merlin在7岁时被送来Camelot。但是他解释说城墙塌陷是因为地下水，并说水底有两只龙，一只红龙一只白龙。[注3]所以Vortigern国王没有杀死他，而是让他建立了Camelot的旧城（Castle of the Ancient Kings[注4]）。当Vortigern国王复位之后，Emrys背叛了他，并预言红龙终将战胜白龙，威尔士人终将赶走撒克逊人。之后Emrys宣誓效忠于Pendragon，并从爱尔兰搬来了巨石阵[注5]，只要那个巨石阵还在那里，他对Pendragon的忠诚就不会改变。Emrys按照命令建立了Camelot并成为Camelot的保护者与宫廷法师，而Emrys也因此获得了永生，获得了Emrys这个称呼。他一直跟随着Aurelius国王，在他们的监督下使用魔法，征服了更多的土地。而他的父亲Uther不满魔法的残忍与黑暗，所以Emrys被拒绝继续参加议会，但Emrys由于自己的誓言，便继续留在Camelot。他的年纪已经很大了，他只是看起来和普通的年轻人一样。

　　“可是你还是没有回答我，”Arthur低声说，“他为什么要穿得像一个骑士？”

　　Kay一边在火边烤手一边傻笑着，“我说过，你可以自己去问。”

　　“在Camelot，弱者是没有办法生存的。”Merlin的声音从不远处的树下传来，这是他对Arthur说的第一句话，他坐在火光无法照亮的地方，他的眼睛发出金色的光芒，Arthur才看到他隐约坐在那里的身影，与此同时，他们脚边的火突然窜高了一截。

　　“不要随便议论别人，”Ector爵士带着责备的语气，Arthur习惯得低下头，又被剑鞘挑起下巴，对上Ector爵士严厉的双眼，“你是个王子，Arthur，你代表着整个王国的荣耀，就算是上断头台，你也要把头抬起来。”

　　“我不认为，我的父——我是说，国王陛下——”Arthur站了起来，焦虑地说，“我不认为陛下会高兴见到我，毕竟他当初就是为了这个才把我交给您的，不是吗？”

　　“那是为了保护你。”Ector爵士坚定地说。

　　Arthur瞥了眼黑暗的角落，Merlin已经不在那里了。“我想我只是有点紧张，Ector爵士。”他深吸一口气，飞快向旁边走去，完全无法呼吸。

　　“My God！我亲爱的父亲，”Kay拖着调子的声音从他身后传来，“如果你能把你的儿子放在第一位，而不是国王，我想你就不会这么刻薄了。”

 

 

　　他一开始是不准备逃的，他从没有过这种念头。

　　但是当他面对一只野狼的时候他绝望地想，如果他在这个地方——离他们足够远的地方死掉的话，他肯定会被认为是一个失败的逃跑者。所以他只能周旋，应付。

　　在一阵试探与轻度的较量后，树丛中传来莎莎的声音，Arthur担心是不是另一匹狼，但他还没办法顾得上看那个方向，他还需要移动两步，确保这匹狼进攻的时间内他来得及把头转回来，但是在莎莎声愈来愈近的时候，那匹狼却突然跑了。

　　“你不是个懦夫，我是说，哦，上帝——等——”Arthur来不及去考虑那匹狼的反应，立刻转身，就看到伟大的法师跌跌撞撞地从树丛里爬起来，脚边还有几只兔子和松鼠，可能还有一只猫——太暗了，他不能完全确定。

　　“难道你认为我是打算逃走吗？”Arthur尖声说——太糟了，这就像在故意承认一样，而他糟糕的声音则证明——要么是被一只夜行动物吓到了，要么就是逃走被人抓住了，甚至两者兼有——简直糟糕透顶了，况且这是他对Emrys说的第一句话。

　　“我发誓，”Merlin讽刺地说，“你甚至都没想过要逃走。”

　　“我只是随便走走，”Arthur辩解着，尽量不去看Merlin脚下本可能是晚餐的兔子——他和Kay本想抱怨这几天森林里的动物为什么这么少——该死的精灵，不——该死的巫师，不满地收起剑，“你一直跟着我吗？”

　　“不，我只是让他们把你拦下来。”Merlin不假思索地说。

　　“他们？”Arthur大脑飞速转着，努力让自己的嗓音沉着一点，“你是说一匹狼？”

　　“准确得说还有一只狐狸。”Merlin耸耸肩，“不管怎么说，你没有逃跑或者大叫。”

　　“逃跑？大叫？”Arthur皱皱鼻子，完全无法理解这个巫师在说什么，逃跑只有两种结果，要么加速死亡，要么丢掉荣誉——比死更糟；而像个姑娘一样大叫，就相当于选择了第二种结果。“谁会愚蠢到这么做？你吗？”

　　“我是个巫师，如果你还记得的话，”Merlin说着稍稍后退了一步，又靠着树站着，“我是说，普通人都会这么做。”

　　“虽然Ector爵士没有提起过我的父亲，但我和Kay从出生以来就开始接受成为骑士的训练了。”Arthur抬高了声调，即便是过去他也有种莫名的自信，他相信他绝对不会是一个农夫，他也不会只是一个佣人，他厌恶那些阿谀奉承，他自然也不会这么做，这也意味着——即使他去做一个农夫或者是佣人，地主或者主人都会把他赶走的。幸运的是Ector爵士过去一直告诉他，他可以成为一个骑士，只要他能证明他配得上一整套骑士的装备[注5]。“所以，如你所见，我不是一个普通人。”

　　“你还可以更傲慢一点吗，Pendragon？”Merlin讽刺地说，不满得抱着双臂，扬起下巴。真该死，Arthur心里咆哮着，这听起来就像是炫耀他的血统一样，虽然这不是他的本意，但是，他也来不及解释，因为Merlin立刻接着说，“但是你害怕了。”

　　“不，不是害怕，”Arthur急促地说，“只是有一点紧张。”

　　“你确定只是有一点？”Merlin讽刺地说。

　　My God！Arthur从未比此时更希望自己已经成为一名骑士——这样他就能直接要求决斗了，毕竟Merlin看起来就像一个骑士——除了魔法的部分。“我不记得我有冒犯过你，”在习惯性的“大人”说出之前，Arthur咬住了嘴唇，懊恼地说，“你为什么这么刻薄？”

　　“说实话，”Merlin耸耸肩，“对一个Pendragon来讲，我已经足够友善了。”

　　“除了国王，”Arthur翻了个白眼，“我可能是唯一一个Pendragon。而且，你不能因为一个人的姓氏来评判我。”

　　“那么，Pendragon，”Merlin站直了身子，“我希望你也不要因为我的魔法来评判我。”

　　“那么我们达成共识了吗？”Arthur干巴巴地说。

　　“也许你可以说说看，”Merlin的肩膀沉了下来，语气也变得沉着了些，“你在紧张什么？”

　　“国王，我是说——”Arthur不知道自己为什么会告诉他，即使Ector爵士已经叮嘱他很多次了，“我不认为国王会喜欢让我做他的儿子。”

　　“我想我们没有其他选择，”Merlin说的是真的，如果Uther还有其他孩子的话，那么肯定不会选他。Merlin走近他，围着他转了一圈，同时上下打量着他，接着Merlin抬了抬他胳膊，又掰着他的脑袋仔细检查他的眼睛耳朵牙齿，同时用戏弄的口吻说着，“你身体健康，至少没有可见的缺陷……不是个懦夫，所以，我想他也没什么可抱怨的……”

　　“我不是牲口，”Arthur努力不让自己发火，感觉Merlin就像贩卖奴隶或者牲口时进行估价一样。

　　但Merlin完全无视Arthur的不满，仍自顾自地说，“而且你是金发碧眼，就和你母亲一样，”Merlin抓抓他的头发，“我想他甚至会喜欢你的。”

　　“别挖苦我了，”Arthur不耐烦地挡开Merlin的手，向另一个方向走去，他现在需要一个安静的地方把这几天接连发生的事情串联起来，“我不会逃走的，我只是需要一点空间。”

　　“听着，Arthur Pendragon，你是国王唯一的儿子，”Merlin在他身后用一种低沉的声音说，“这件事和国王是否喜欢你没有关系，这和责任有关，你是一个王子，你就应该承担你对国家的责任。”

　　Arthur转过身，“我对此没有质疑，但是，如果连一个边远城堡的佣人都总想把我赶走，医师都讨厌我，”Arthur说，声音发紧，“我怎么能做到让国王不这么想？如果我无法留在Camelot，甚至无法保命，我要怎么履行我的责任？”

　　“如果你想履行自己的职责，那就想办法人让自己活着，想办法留在Camelot。”Merlin说，“不论国王是否喜欢你，甚至是否会杀了你，你都要想办法活下去，成为国王。这不是为了你自己，也不是为了荣誉，是为了Camelot，为了Albion。”Merlin停顿了一下，耸耸肩，“而且我相信Camelot的佣人不会想把你赶走，我会是你的医师——也许你没有我最初的想象中那么惹人讨厌。”

　　Arthur没有继续说下去，他想要相信这个巫师，虽然这并不符合他对Ector爵士所做出的承诺。

　　“如果你愿意相信一个巫师的话，”Merlin声音低沉，语速放慢，Arthur甚至怀疑他刚才用巫术洞察了自己的内心，“你会成为整个Albion最伟大的国王，Arthur Pendragon，你会带来一个空前繁盛的时代。”

　　“你为什么这么说？”Arthur看着Merlin，黑暗中看不清Merlin脸上的表情，但是异样的感觉从泥土中渗进他的靴子，穿过他的脚掌，钻进他的骨髓，让他有一瞬眩晕，又像是突然一切都变得清晰，他似乎能感觉到这片土地的脉搏与血管，他第一次感觉到，他脚下的泥土拥有生命，他们的力量似乎在传达给他，让他觉得陌生，恐惧，却兴奋。

　　“我知道。我确定。”Merlin看着他，眼中似乎有斑驳的水光，“我相信你，Arthur。”Arthur不知道这个人眼中所看到的世界究竟和其他人有什么不同。

　　作为一名骑士，当对方给予信任的同时，他也应当给予同等的信任，但是，这个人是一个巫师，信任一个巫师就意味着违背了他对Ector爵士的誓言，但是他们的谈话是建立在那个共识之上——No Pendragon，no witch——所以他说，“我不会相信一个巫师，我不会违背我的承诺，但是——”Arthur看到Merlin愤怒地瞪着他，他露出了傻笑，“但我相信你，Merlin，作为朋友。”

　　“该死的王室菜头。”Merlin翻了个白眼，“那么，Arthur，作为朋友我应该告诉你，如果你想让国王喜欢你，那么，首先，不要跟我说话。”

　　“什么？”Arthur简直无法相信，“但是你是——”拥有预言能力，通晓全世界知识，建立起Camelot的Albion最强大的巫师。

　　“你会知道的，Arthur，”Merlin叹了口气，“所以，现在快回去吧，别告诉Ector爵士你见到了我。”

　　“我以为你和Ector爵士是朋友。”Arthur不假思索地说，顿觉有点尴尬。

　　“他是为了确保国王会喜欢你，”Merlin低下头，“我很高兴让他抚养你长大。”

　　“但是如果他问我有没有见到你，我不会说谎，这有违——”

　　“有违骑士规则，我知道，”Merlin耸耸肩，“但是，你见到的不是Emrys，不是巫师，只是个朋友，我猜他不会问你是否见到了一个朋友。”

　　“这是作弊……”Arthur看着他，干巴巴地说。

　　“不，Arthur，”Merlin纠正，“这是保护你避免麻烦，等你到了Camelot，你会学到更多。”

 

 

TBC

=================

 

注释

 

注1：在亚瑟王传说中，Merlin在King Arthur之前辅佐过3位国王，分别是King Vortigern 沃蒂根，King Aurelius Ambrosius 奥雷利乌斯·安布罗修斯，King Uther乌瑟国王；Merlin的第一次出场就是在King Vortigern沃蒂根时期。

　　其中Emrys的原形最早就归于 Ambrosius，而Aurelius与Ambrosius这连个词连起来使用的时候，有些记录是先后颠倒的，在《大不列颠史》中是使用 Aurelius Ambrosius，所以，Ambrosius更像是一个称呼而不是个人名。

①接下来介绍一下这位Merlin初登场的Vortigern国王，这部分比较乱，但必须肯定，他是Pendragon的敌人，不是Arthur的祖父。

②相关资料中，Merlin第一个辅佐的是King Vortigern 沃蒂根国王（又译作沃提根，也被拼为Vortiger, Vortigan,或Vortigen，这个词来源于威尔士语的tiger。）

Vortigern国王的父亲：Vitalinus 维塔利斯；祖父：Vitalinus 维塔利纳斯

　　对他的描述为骄傲的暴君，与撒克逊结盟，他在位时间不久，撒克逊叛变，便由他的儿子Vortimer沃蒂默继位，不列颠史（Historia Brittonum）中记载，在肯特（Kent）发生过四次战役，它声称Vortigern的儿子Vortimer沃蒂默指挥英国人对抗横贯的撒克逊人。此外，它声称撒克逊人被驱逐出英国，几年后，Vortimer沃蒂默死后（Vortigern沃蒂根复位，大概是455年），应沃蒂根的邀请，他们才返回英国。

　　记录的族谱中King Vortigern 沃蒂根只有四个儿子，Vortimer沃蒂默, Pascent帕斯特, Catigern 卡蒂根, and Faustus福斯特斯，而Aurelius奥雷利乌斯与Uther乌瑟是兄弟，与亚瑟王传说中，以及百度上Vortigern沃蒂根是King Arthur的祖父，这里出现了矛盾。（甚至有关于Merlin劝Vortigern把王位传于儿子Aurelius才能驱逐撒克逊人，这个记录真的完全没有任何外文文献啊）

③国外公认的说法是Vortigern国王是一个篡位者，King Uther是英国国王君士坦丁三世（罗马记录是三世，英国记录为二世，在位时间409-411年，King Arthur之后的国王在英国称为君士坦丁三世，这不是一个bug）的小儿子。他的长兄康斯坦斯在父亲去世后继承王位，但Vortigern国王在他的顾问的怂恿下谋杀了他夺取了王位。Aurelius奥雷利乌斯与Uther乌瑟当时还是小孩子，他们逃去Brittany布列塔尼，成年后他们率军攻打回去，Aurelius奥雷利乌斯在城堡里烧死了Vortigern国王，成为了国王。（《冰与火之歌》金发的龙女和她哥哥的原形大概就是这个。）目前有文字性记录的内容为：Vortigern的末日是由同一氏族/血亲的祈祷带来的天火造成的。在这里笔者延伸为龙火，毕竟龙也是天上的对吧O(∩_∩)O哈哈~

Vortigern国王死后，由King Aurelius 奥雷利乌斯国王继位（虽然Aurelius的口碑也不好，但是后来有电影改编Aurelius作为Uther的兄弟，要从Uther那里谋权篡位，强行狮子王桥段有点尴尬了……）

　　后来，当奥雷利乌斯生病时，乌瑟率领他的军队对抗沃蒂根的儿子Pascent帕斯特和他的撒克逊盟友。在去战斗的路上，他看到了一颗龙形状的彗星，梅林把它解释为奥雷利乌斯的死亡和乌瑟辉煌的未来的预兆。乌瑟尔赢得了这场战斗，并获得了“Pendragon潘德拉贡”的称呼，然后回来发现奥雷利乌斯被刺客毒死了。

注2：这里首先补充关于发色的说明：罗马人——深棕色，凯尔特人——红色，萨克逊（日耳曼民族）——金色；

　　同时，盅格鲁-萨克逊人种在体型上就比罗马人高大很多，所以在早期罗马的记载上，形容他们甚至用“巨人”的称呼。关于亚瑟王的故事中，几乎全部的记录都是他是个金发碧眼的人。

　　所以和智囊团补充了一个这样的解释，按照杰弗里的说法，Arthur的母亲Igraine的丈夫康沃尔公爵Gorlois格罗里斯是敌对方（而不是有的版本里对Uther忠心耿耿的公爵，比如音乐剧《法亚瑟》中公爵对Uther非常忠诚），敌对方即为沃蒂根的儿子Pascent帕斯特，撒克逊人是他们的盟友，所以Igraine很可能是个撒克逊人。另外Uther作为罗马人，罗马人本来基因比较杂，同时在领土扩张的同时融入了大量异民族基因，这样才能生出一个金发啊……（不得不考虑隐性基因决定发色的理科生脑补……）

注3：这部分是来自于杰弗里的说法，这就是笔者一直认为是疑团的部分之一，一直认为，那个巫师是想把Merlin给杀了才会说要他的血，事实上建城墙和他的血根本没有关系。虽然现在有的版本已经改成没有父亲的孩子，而不是魔鬼的孩子，但是较早版本还是“父亲是魔鬼母亲是人类的孩子”。

注4：Castle of the Ancient Kings参考了BBC官方地图，曾经是古代卡米洛特国王的家园。剧中他们在那里举行了第一次圆桌会议，Percival，Lancelot，Gwaine和Elyan在那里被封为骑士。(from The Coming of Arthur，S03E12/S03E13)

注5：巨石阵在传说里是Merlin用魔法从爱尔兰运来的，目前据考证，实际上巨石大约是于公元前2100年就矗立在这里。

注6：关于骑士装备，这里做一点说明，中世纪欧洲骑士的装备非常昂贵，而且一般来说都是自筹的，以下举两个具体例子说明：

①公元806年查理曼大帝时期保留下来的一份详细记录表明，当时的骑士需要自备战马、盾牌、长矛、短剑、剑（短剑不带鞘）、弓和箭袋，另外，还需自备服装装备和食品，甚至餐具、帐篷等。而全套行头异常昂贵。具体数据，我们以8世纪中叶的装备价格为参考：头盔——6索里达（金币）盔甲——12索里达剑和剑鞘——7索里达没有剑鞘的剑——3索里达护腿——6索里达长矛及盾牌——2索里达战马——12索里达。当时一头健壮公牛的价格大约是2索里达，因此，一套其实装备的花费大概可以购买23头公牛。这对普通欧洲家庭简直是个天文数字。很多自耕农甚至买不起一头牛。　　

②公元761年，一个叫作伊散哈德的法兰克骑士，为了拥有一匹马一把剑，卖掉了他祖传的土地和奴隶。一个骑士的开支是极其浩大的。在8世纪，一匹带装备的好马的价格相当于45头母牛或15匹母马。不仅马匹很昂贵，护身的盔甲也极其厚重和复杂。骑士的甲胄是一领从脖颈到膝头的锁子甲，这是一种极尽奢侈的装备，一般人根本无法承受。

另外一个低级骑士至少有一名扈从。一位标准的骑士除坐骑之外，还应当有一匹马来运载长矛、长剑、头盔、甲胄等辎重，也需要一名携带甲胄的人，一名武士随从，或者数名男仆、护卫和保镖。虽然昂贵，但一个前所未有的骑士阶层还是因此诞生了，并迅速成为一支不可阻挡的力量。

所以，对于Arthur来说，Ector爵士的这个承诺的承重以及让他感动到哪种程度可想而知了……


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在他一字不差得宣誓后，他本以为会松一口气，但没想到他并没有如释重负的感觉，哪怕只是一瞬间。誓言的内容压得他喘不过气来，他想肩负起这些重任，但是他不肯定自己可以做到——尤其是当他心里藏着不可告人的秘密的时候。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *AM/HE/长篇/NC-17
> 
> *初稿全文字数20w+，当前已经把初稿写完了。这次发布为试读版。会边修边发，不会太慢。如果大家喜欢的话希望能出本子。（拜托大家一定要喜欢吖(///▽///)真的付出了很多心血的。・°°・(＞_＜)・°°・。）

第一章 In Chains 在枷锁中

 

\------------------------------3-----------------------------

　　Camelot没有人来欢迎他，几乎是意料之中的事情。

　　当Ector爵士用一个眼神把Kay正准备抱怨的嘴彻底封死后，他解释，Camelot的生活显然比曾经居住的小城堡忙碌得多。

　　Bors爵士看到Ector爵士回来后命人把Arthur的行李收拾妥当，却发现他根本没有什么行李。他们并不知道Arthur是谁，也不知道国王的儿子要回来，所以听到原委后，Bors爵士立刻去向国王请示，得到了哨兵已经通知过他的回答。

　　Merlin快速撇了Arthur一眼，低声和Ector爵士说了几句，便离开去给他们准备缓解旅途疲劳的药水。

　　Arthur发现整个城堡就像被阴云笼罩一般，自从来到这里，Ector爵士也露出忧心忡忡的表情。

　　骑士们都在紧张地训练，Uther在和大臣们开会。

　　国王的养女，Arthur同母异父的姐姐Morgana现在已经19岁了，她5岁时就被Uther收养一直住在Camelot的城堡里。Ector爵士已经暗示过，她不是常见的温柔女性，但是Arthur仍没有心理准备面对这样一个盛气凌人的姐姐，而且她比自己还要高出不少，于是Arthur只能身体僵硬得站在原地，扬起下巴——如果他当时能有面镜子他就可以知道他到底能让自己看起来有多傲慢了。

　　于是Morgana走到Arthur面前，盯着他说，“Arthur Pendragon，I know you now。如果你不能学会低头的话，我会杀了你，迟早有一天。”接着她转身扭头的时候长发甩在了Arthur脸上，他所能做的只是不让自己看起来像要摔倒。

　　Kay紧张得紧紧握着配剑的剑柄，脸色苍白，目送Morgana怒气冲冲地离开，“可能女巫都比她友善。”Kay咕哝着，被Ector爵士瞪了一眼后立刻闭嘴。

　　在分配给他们房间之前，Ector爵士就带他们见了Geraint爵士与Lamorak爵士，他们比试了一下后，骑士们嘲笑着他的蛮力和滑稽的脚步，并向Ector爵士表示，他们一定会教Arthur成为一名出色的骑士。Arthur和Kay过去是学过很多格斗技巧，但是比起Camelot的骑士们，他们就像刚出生的小狗一样滑稽可笑。

　　性格开朗的Kay很快就和其他骑士们找到了共同话题，或者说骑士们都想通过Kay来了解这个从天而降的王子，未来的王储。骑士们很快接纳了Kay成为预备骑士的一员，而且Kay住在Ector爵士身边，这更增加了他们相处的机会。Arthur却不得不住在Uther指定的离国王寝室最远的王子的寝室——最顶层的顶角，不远处就有楼梯——最大可能地避免不必要的父子相见。Arthur不会抱怨，无论如何，一个宽敞的卧室和精美的家具是他过去无法想象的，房间的窗户正对着广场，透过窗户他可以看到整个Camelot，而且他的视线还能到达城外的森林，他喜欢这个风景，在房间里就能看到Camelot的人民是怎样生活，而骑士们又是怎样和人民相处。

　　在勉强跟随骑士们训练的一整个下午过去后，Arthur感觉连维持自己坐直身体都困难，而他不得不撑到晚饭时才终于能见到他的父亲Uther，同时还有可怕的姐姐。

　　国王对Arthur的身高并不满意，认为他不够强壮，他说，如果你不能成为一个优秀的骑士，那么你就配不上你的姓氏，你的血统会为你感到耻辱。Arthur低下头。开始怀念少有的同养父Ector爵士和他的妻子，以及Kay在一起度过的晚餐时间。他难以做到Ector爵士之前教给他的，在国王吃什么的时候吃什么，国王开始讲话就要停下来的这些礼仪；为了不出差错，他的动作尽量缓慢，吃的东西也尽量少。最后他又得到了Uther厌恶的眼神以及他不够强壮的指责。

　　当他在Camelot的第一天以疲惫、伤痛、战战兢兢作为结束后，给他淤青的手臂和眉毛涂着药膏的Merlin却什么都没有说，他的目光太过宁静，神情自若，这一切都似乎与他无关。

　　Arthur想问他，那天晚上他在森林里说的话是不是真的，经过这一天之后，尤其是见到国王之后，他更加不确定自己能否在Camelot生存下去，更别说成为王储甚至国王。如果Merlin真的把他当做朋友，真的相信他，为什么没有任何关心的问候或者安慰？

　　Arthur第一次察觉到，自从来到Camelot，Merlin就像戴着面具，只是这个面具比其他人谨慎一些，让他就像是透明人一样。事实上他甚至像是生活在另一个世界，只有肉体在这里。Arthur想把他的面具摘下来，想看到这个面具下的人，他想把真正的Merlin从另一个世界拉过来。他不知道自己心底的怒火是什么。

　　在这个城堡里，Merlin是唯一一个和他在来到Camelot前的自己有联系的人。在他感到被世界抛弃的时候，只有Merlin还记得他独自一人在一个陌生的城堡，受到伤需要治疗，但是当他希望Merlin能关心他问候他的时候，Merlin给他的却只是空洞。就像夏天内脏都要灼烧时给他一杯温水，他的嗓子不再烧了，但是不适并没有减少。

　　他知道是自己索求太甚了，其他人能给的任何一点一滴都是恩惠，柔软的大床，干净的衣服，白面包，奶酪，他已经在感恩了，但是，他也在忏悔，只是因为Merlin，他希望得到更多，一句问候，甚至一个微笑。

　　Arthur不得不为自己的贪婪而忏悔，从这一天开始，便栖息于他的肺里，伴随着他的每一次呼吸而存在。在Merlin一次次不声不响地缓解他的伤痛，却不能给予哪怕一个关心的问候的时候，Arthur想要的只能在心底一点一点堆积，而他只能把他当作一个终极的梦想，一个不能提及的秘密。

 

　　Arthur知道，他的世界不仅仅是Merlin，为了履行他的责任，他必须要学会在Camelot活下来。

　　当他15岁的时候，他的骑术和各种武器的使用都有了突飞猛进的发展。他已经可以不穿护甲一个人对付一头野猪[注1]，并扛回城堡。Uther出乎意料地册封他和Kay同时成为骑士[注2]，尽管Kay还无法很好地使用长枪。

　　册封之后就是按照传统进行比试，当Arthur轻易地击落Kay的盾牌的时候他才知道Uther为什么会这么慷慨——让一个最弱的预备骑士来证明自己儿子的强壮——这违反了骑士精神。然而在他把剑尖转到了一边，而Kay却慌乱地一同转过去时，Arthur突然折过手臂的同时剑出现了剧烈的颤抖，接着碎裂，最后撞上Kay的胸膛的只是他送出的肘部，而仍在手中的剑柄上连着的一小段断剑已经刺穿了他的锁子甲。[注3]Uther因此下令检查武器库的全部武器是否有裂痕或者其他问题，然而Arthur确定这是Merlin的行为，在他看到Ector爵士给了Merlin一个感激的眼神后他更确定了。

　　当他16岁的时候，他的体重可能是两年之前的两倍，他已经可以战胜一打普通的骑士。他们都告诉他，他有着强大的血统。

　　在Arthur努力适应的过程中，很多东西都和他一起改变了。

　　过去他和Kay总是在一起，但是现在无论是晚餐还是会议，Kay都不能和他在一起。他甚至已经忘记了他和Kay的疏远是从什么时候开始的，也许一个动作或者表情还不足以说明问题。但是当他嘲笑某个不苟言笑的像零件一样运作的仆人的时候，他才确定了这种改变——不仅仅是Kay的表情和动作都变了，说话吞吞吐吐，末尾还不忘加上殿下这个称呼，还有他居然也开始讽刺别人。但是这种笑声蔓延到了整个骑士的队伍中，Arthur第一次感觉融入了这个团队。捉弄一个笨手笨脚的男仆来显示自己身为王子的权威与身为骑士的强壮与敏捷，似乎比起刻苦训练更能得到骑士们的认同。

　　于是在他们另一次捉弄某个孩子的时候，得到了Merlin的严肃恐吓，他把Arthur的盾牌烧了一个窟窿，吓得Ector爵士立刻进行调解，并教训他，如果他想在战场上活着回来，他就必须把他的时间全部都交给训练——而不是捉弄一个仆人。当Arthur几天后被Lamrock从马上打下来摔断了两根肋骨后他才知道，几句口头上的批评还远不能让Merlin满意，因为他见到了Gaius——一边埋怨他的愚蠢，一边勒紧他的绷带像是要把他内脏挤出来，一边捏着他的鼻子逼他喝下一种可怕的——他相信是最邪恶的魔法所做的——某种令人作呕的混合物，尽管他的胃接受了这艰难的挑战，然而疼痛并没有消失。他才意识到并不是每一个医师的药品都是洋甘菊味或者香草味，或者是某些他叫不上名字的宁静清香的味道，而他们说起话来也不总是轻声细语的，总之，并不是每一个医师都能像Merlin一样友善。于是为了他可怜的肋骨或者说是他可怜的味觉，他送了那个被捉弄的男孩一件新外套，让他一整天都在城堡里Merlin可能见到的地方闲逛，并要他告诉每一个仆人这是王子送给他的外套。所以在那天晚一些 时候，他终于得到了Merlin无声的嘲讽的眼神与一小瓶淡绿色的药品。

　　虽然在此之后他们并没有再出现什么矛盾，Merlin还是会在他应该出现的时候出现，但Arthur还是不能控制地想起他，他能清晰的感觉到他见到Merlin的次数减少了。Arthur不知道Merlin对他的标准是什么，当他过去经常输的时候，Merlin总是会及时出现，给他点草药或者带他回医疗室——在那里Arthur看到窄小的木板床，吱吱扭扭的桌椅，狭小的空间，闻到了浓重的药草味，他想到自己柔软的大床，雕刻精致的舒适的桌椅，他从未想过宫廷巫师居然居住在这样简陋的地方，甚至比他之前的住所还要低矮狭小，如果那些不是药剂瓶或者书籍，而是各样的武器盔甲，他肯定认为自己是在储藏室。现在，他的胜利在增加，但是见到Merlin的次数却越来越少，如果不是担心Uther随时给他的评判，他肯定已经不知道为了见到Merlin而故意弄伤自己多少次了。

　　Merlin总能及时地知道他的受伤情况并及时地把药送给他，就好像他每次受伤Merlin都在场一样，或者是即便不在场也会知道一样。但是当他赢了，别人都为他喝彩时，Merlin却总是不在身边。这和Arthur的心愿完全相反。

　　所以Arthur观察了Merlin的时间，不到三天他就知道了，Merlin在天不亮的时候就会去采草药或者去出诊，中午准时回到城堡开始准备药材。为了引起Merlin的注意，Arthur故意在打斗中拖延时间，直到Merlin出现在训练场边缘，他才给出一击致命，当Merlin走近时听到的只有欢呼声。但是Merlin所做的只有——没人打招呼时的匆匆走过，有人打招呼时说，“Arthur赢了，我知道。”

 

　　当他17岁的时候，Uther第一次拒绝他参加标枪比赛的时候，Uther告诉他，因为他不能允许自己的儿子输。

　　但当他18岁的时候，Uther承诺会去看Arthur的格斗比赛。在Arthur获得冠军摘下头盔时，他在平民的坐席里，一眼看到了Merlin。Uther站起来为他鼓掌，但是，他高兴的原因如果一定要按照比例分配的话，Merlin来看了他的比赛，可能比Uther当众认可他来讲所占比例更多。因为这是Merlin第一次在竞技场现身，至少在过去他从没见过；而Uther，只是为他胜利的儿子骄傲，却不会为他之前那个失败的儿子难过。

　　当天下午Arthur就跑到了Merlin的房间，推开门就看到了在桌子上面一排各种各样的药剂瓶后低着头的Merlin，他才意识到这是第一次，自己主动去找他。

　　午后干净温暖的阳光透过窗户散落在Merlin黑色浓密的卷发上，他碾磨着某种药物的动作停顿了下来，微微抬起下巴，但是仍旧没有直接看着他，尽管如此，Arthur已经完全可以看到他的整张脸了。

　　Arthur注视着他，就像他第一次见到他的时候的印象——Merlin湖蓝色的眼睛里面仿佛真的藏着一个湖，宁静温柔；他再看向他的头发，皮肤，嘴唇，好像宁静的夜晚，冬季的飘雪，夏日的玫瑰，一切都安安静静地无比熟悉地在他面前。Merlin是精灵，是美丽宁静的梦想。奇怪而模糊的紧张攫住了他的喉咙，他突然想拥抱他就像他过去拥抱阳光，空气，雨水，四季。他张张口，一时之间突然不知道自己该说什么。是的，他自己怎么从没注意到，这个年轻人，太年轻了，几乎就是和他差不多大的少年，只是稍微比他高一点，也就仅仅一点而已。他想象不出Merlin的魔法除了包扎和治疗病痛外的其他任何一个可能出现的使用方式。

　　Arthur把玩着他刚获赠的罗马短剑的手停下了，在Merlin皱起眉头之前说，“我看到门开着……”

　　“传教士与医生的门是不会上锁的，Arthur，”Merlin手中的动作又开始了，又低下头，但是始终没有看他，“有什么需要帮忙的吗？”

　　“呃……我想问你一些事情，关于晚宴，”Arthur只是需要一些提醒和意见，但是他很难准确表达自己的意思，“我第一次有资格参加宴会，你知道，这些事情我不能问Morgana……”

　　“只是宴会而已，Arthur，”Merlin拿起了一瓶黄色的粉末倒在面前的石碗里，“和所有宴会一样，美酒，美食，漂亮女孩，一些杂耍。”Merlin说着又把某种透明的液体倒进石碗，念了一声咒语，液体沸腾起来。

　　“Ector爵士告诉我，Camelot的宴会是最棒的。”他到底想说什么连他自己都忘了。

　　“如果你能记得今天还有Bayard及他的骑士们参加的话那就更棒了。”Merlin说着把石碗里的液体装进小瓶子，“带上这个，Arthur，宿醉的时候你会用得到的。”

　　“Merlin！”Morgana的声音从走廊传来，“我……”Morgana看到Arthur的瞬间脸色阴沉下来，“哦，我亲爱的弟弟，你什么时候有时间来医务室呢，还是说你是来视察大家的工作情况呢？”

　　“那么，Morgana，你的工作又做得如何呢？”Arthur双手背到身后恼怒地说，他今年终于比Morgana高了，终于可以俯视她，就像她过去总做的那样。

　　“评判我愚蠢的弟弟究竟有多蠢吗？我想我做得还挺不错的。”Morgana抬起下巴挖苦着。

　　“Morgana，可以了。”Merlin露出友善的微笑。

　　“我今早跟你预定的对付宿醉的药水做好了吗，Merlin？由于这个傻瓜要参加今晚的宴会，为了在看到他的蠢样时不提醒他，我一定要把自己灌醉。”

　　“恐怕你还要稍等一会，我正在做。”Merlin熟练地碾磨着药品。

　　Arthur看了眼Merlin，他还挂着那种微笑，自从Morgana进门后一直带着的微笑。Arthur把药放在桌子上迅速离开房间，他想起他的剑，他的盔甲，他的手套——他不知道为什么会想起他的手套，但他是如此急不可耐地想随便找个什么人决斗一场，就好像早上他从没和人决斗过一样。

　　所以，他不知道自己为什么会和Dagonet爵士决斗，并且得到了一场荒谬的胜利，他甚至想不起来决斗的原因。他隐约记得晚宴的时候Uther和Bayard讨论着再次入侵的撒克逊人的问题，而他却喝醉酒不知道是被人撞到还是怎么回事摔了一跤弄伤了肩膀，导致了Uther对他愚蠢的再次确认。

　　该死的，除了Merlin的微笑他什么也想不起来。

　　他绑着绷带，肩膀刺痛伴随着浑身酸痛，他感觉昏昏沉沉，异常疲惫，但同时又那么恐惧，就像他第一次在山坡上见到Camelot飘荡的旗帜，一直以来，他担心自己无法承担Camelot的重量，他担心自己无法胜利让Uther失望。那一天Merlin说他信任他，一直以来Arthur都把这句话当作一个实际存在的物件，那样他在Camelot至少不是一无所有了。他想Merlin带他回Camelot，他每次受伤Merlin都知道，都会给他药品，他应该是特别的，或者至少是朋友什么的。但是毫无疑问他太自以为是了，Merlin不喜欢他甚至讨厌他，至少没有像喜欢该死的愚蠢的傲慢的Morgana的那个程度，今天他却发现那些他认为的友善的举动都不过是他的职责所在，别无其他。他无法忍受Merlin出于同情或者怜悯地给他送药之类的，就像今天这样，所以他只能逃走。

　　吱吱扭扭的开门声刺痛了Arthur的神经，“感觉好些吗？”Merlin端着水壶进来，倒了一杯水，“今天为什么把药留在桌子上？”

　　“我忘记了。”Arthur不知道该怎么说，Merlin的眼睛里是一种忧伤，让Arthur心烦意乱的忧伤。

　　“你知道我是怎么受伤的吗？”Arthur担心再不说点什么Merlin又会离开，虽然他可能并不喜欢自己，但他在这里就已经给了自己安慰。

　　“你喝了很多酒，离开宴会后从台阶上摔了下去。Arthur，你今天赢得了击剑比赛的冠军，Uther认可了你，你非常优秀……”Merlin试着让自己的声音更柔和一点，“但是你今天实在喝太多了，下一次庆祝胜利你应该注意少喝点酒。”

　　“喝醉酒从台阶上摔了下去可能不是Uther喜欢的负伤，”Arthur隐约记得Uther恼怒的表情，如果Bayard国王不在，他不知道Uther会不会直接抽他几个耳光，“也许下一次要等很久了。”

　　“Dagonet爵士推了你，Ector爵士这么说的，这不是你的错。”Merlin走到Arthur床边，“把药喝了，你会好很多的。”

　　Merlin弯腰扶Arthur侧身起来，Arthur接过水，但是他的脑袋昏昏沉沉，无法集中注意力。他只是闻到了Merlin靠近他耳朵脖颈附近的气味，感觉到一种踏实的温暖停留在他身边。像冬雪一样的纯洁，带着森林里的绿叶与晨露的味道……Arthur不知道他是怎么环住Merlin，怎么靠近他吻他，就像亲吻森林、阳光、微风……

　　水杯摔在地上，有什么碎裂了，那一刻他多么希望水杯不是银制的，那么碎裂的可能就不是这个梦。

　　“Enough！Arthur！”Merlin已经推开他，站起来，满面通红，双肩不住颤抖。Arthur从没有见过这样的Merlin，他的眼中含着泪水，看上去那么激动。Merlin一直以来都是一个样子，似乎一切都与他无关，似乎他不在这个世界上，但是这一次，他看着Arthur，没有任何伪装，没有任何冷漠——哪怕是愤怒或者还夹杂着别的什么。

　　“这个玩笑一点也不好笑！”Merlin把装着药的玻璃瓶放在桌子上，甚至用跑的方式离开了他的房间。而Arthur还在努力想清楚刚刚发生了什么。他不知道自己哪里发生了变化，但是他本能地迫切地想要再次碰到Merlin，他回忆着他拥抱他吻他时候的感觉，他想再次尝试以判断他的记忆是否有偏差。他感觉自己不由自主地开始幻想，他开始考虑在吻之后会是什么。

　　之后的日子，Arthur不敢让自己空闲下来，他开始研究Camelot及周围的地图，伤口好了一些的时候就开始迫不及待地投入训练，他必须让自己躺在床上就能直接见到第二天的太阳——否则他的脑袋里就会装满漆黑的夜空，澄澈的湖泊，夏日的玫瑰，冬日的飘雪……他想要拥抱它们的欲望每一次都比上一次更强烈。而Merlin，只是当作什么都没有发生，完全不去注意每次帮Arthur换绷带时Arthur极力控制自己的紧绷的肌肉与紧握的拳头。

　　Arthur就是在这样的状态中成为王储的，在他一字不差得宣誓后，他本以为会松一口气，但没想到他并没有如释重负的感觉，哪怕只是一瞬间。誓言的内容压得他喘不过气来，他想肩负起这些重任，但是他不肯定自己可以做到——尤其是当他心里藏着不可告人的秘密的时候。

 

 

TBC

=================

 

###### 注释

注1：关于成为骑士前无护甲徒手战胜野猪，这里真的不是夸张，资料里显示这是成为骑士的训练方式之一，欧洲重甲骑士的个人战斗力极高，在法国，一名骑士的合格考试之一就是身上没有任何护甲，然后空手与野猪搏斗，能够把野猪干掉的话，才能通过。

注2：骑士晋封仪式程序较复杂，一般可分为三种类型。一种是世俗型，主持者为君主和世俗贵族，地点多在王宫、城堡；一种是宗教型，主持者为教皇、主教或神职人员，地点一般在教堂；一种是世俗与宗教混合型，主持者一般是君主或世俗贵族，神职人员担任其中的祷告弥撒等宗教活动，地点或在宫廷城堡、或在教堂。在整个仪式过程中，授剑仪式最为隆重，可谓核心仪式。候选骑士要斋戒、洗浴、忏悔、祈祷宣誓、穿戴铠甲头盔、装踢马刺等等，然后是接受象征骑士职能的剑；封主用佩剑放在受封者的颈上或肩头轻轻拍打几下，同时庄重陈述骑士的基本准则。最后，新骑士在奔驰马背上展示其武功，持矛猛刺靶子以及即兴比武等等。由于晋封仪式及其以后庆典活动开支颇费，故往往有几个骑士共同举行晋封仪式。（同时受封的骑士们之间往往有着极强的情感纽带，就类似于成为骑士就是重生了一次，一起受封的骑士就是亲兄弟这样。）

注3：这里引用的是亚瑟王石中剑折断的典故，他当时参加了一场违背了骑士精神的决斗（两个人都是被人戏弄的），导致石中剑断裂，之后Merlin指导他从湖中仙女手中获取了Excalibur。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Merlin最大的特点就是一视同仁。”Arthur想起之前对付宿醉的药，皱皱鼻子。
> 
> “Arthur，你的讽刺可以写出来挂在他门口了。”Kay眨眨眼，他的表情非常认真的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *AM/HE/长篇/NC-17
> 
> *全文字数20w+，当前已经把初稿写完了。这次发布为试读版。会边修边发，不会太慢。如果大家喜欢的话希望能出本子。（拜托大家一定要喜欢吖(///▽///)真的付出了很多心血的。・°°・(＞_＜)・°°・。）
> 
> *喜欢请留言鸭（焦虑ing_(:з」∠)_）
> 
> *不熟悉的骑士名称请看 [1] 的注释部分~
> 
> *本篇番外[In chains 4-1]Excalibur and the Prophecy，在番外合辑中，回头会做好链接哒~

第一章 In Chains 在枷锁中

\------------------------------ 4 -----------------------------

在和Merlin冷战般的关系持续近1个月，Arthur成为王储的一周后，报告显示盅格鲁-撒克逊人的军队再次运达了一批武器，并调离了一队人马向哈德良长城靠近——比他们预计的提前了一个月。

这并不是Arthur第一次上战场，但这是对他而言真正意义上的第一次参加战争。他参与过一些小型战役，也经常和其他骑士们一起围剿土匪，并且也处理过Cendred与Camelot接壤处的纷争。

但是这一次，通过Uther一连几个月持续的会议、邻国使团的拜访与不断从边境逃来避难的人民就可以知道，这一次的战争是近些年来罕见的大规模战役。

Arthur一直跟在作为统帅的Ector爵士身边，从财务预估、招募骑士，一直到物质储备、路线行程安排全部参与设计讨论。虽然这些在过去他都接触过，但是这次近几十年都没有遇到过的超大规模战役仍让Arthur感到焦虑紧张失眠——无论如何，这是他对Ector爵士对于他的黑眼圈的疑问做出的答复——当然不是因为跟Merlin已经冷战一个月造成的。

就像每一次出征之前一样，Camelot会为骑士们举行盛大的宴会，鼓励自己的士兵。

宴会前Kay去Arthur的房间，他本想借张羊皮纸就走，但是看到Arthur桌上的墨水和羽毛笔，想起自己快干了的墨水瓶，问过Arthur后就直接坐到了Arthur的书桌前给自己的情人写信，虽然Arthur不认为她能识字——毕竟Kay应该不是和某家有身份的小姐有来往，否则他早就知道了。

“也许你也该跟Merlin好好道个别。”Kay抬起头，对上站在身边假装看着文件，实际上偷看信中内容的Arthur的眼睛。

“Merlin？”Arthur的声音又尖又细，不知道是被发现自己的偷看还是因为提起了Merlin，他咳嗽着，一边掩饰尴尬，一边绕过书桌，强装镇静得退到房间另一边，远远地看着Kay，“为什么我该那么做？”

Kay强忍着笑意，一本正经地说，“因为战场上的意外事件……”Kay似乎想起什么，突然停下来张张嘴但什么都没说，盯了Arthur几秒，“你们发生了什么，Arthur？自从你上次肩膀受伤，Merlin已经好长时间愁眉苦脸了。”

“有吗？”Arthur确实已经很久没有再看Merlin的脸了，即便是换绷带他也不让自己看他，他的控制力还不允许他再做出什么危险的举动。

Arthur每次在他认为安全的时候就不是一个那么容易伪装的人，尤其是从小一起长大的Kay太熟悉他了——背过去找水喝的时候总是因为尴尬，甚至是脸红。“我发誓他肯定把稀有的药品都用到你身上了！所以你才会伤好得这么快！”Kay提高了声调，用夸张的语气说。

“Merlin最大的特点就是一视同仁。”Arthur想起之前对付宿醉的药，皱皱鼻子。

“Arthur，你的讽刺可以写出来挂在他门口了。”Kay眨眨眼，他的表情非常认真的。

“难道你们受伤了他就不去治疗吗？”Arthur挑起眉毛，脑海里飞速搜索着Merlin提供帮助的样子，但是最后检索出的只有Gaius那双责备挖苦的大小眼。

“如果我们在Camelot受伤，我们通常会找Gaius。”Kay说着继续低下头写着，他似乎发现了什么似的，语气中甚至透出一点得意，“Arthur，Merlin的价格不是一般人能付得起的。”

“他还会跟你们要钱吗？”Arthur决定忽视掉Kay戏弄的语气，搬过椅子坐到Kay对面。

“钱？我们倒希望是钱。”Kay看着Arthur，确定这不是Arthur的玩笑——毕竟在他们眼中与Emrys关系最为亲密的王储居然表现出对Emrys几乎一无所知，这个认知让Kay觉得心里发堵，叹口气接着说“他会要一些奇怪的东西，情况好的时候会是狼的獠牙，老虎的爪子，鳄鱼的尾巴一类；情况不好的时候会是独角兽的角，天马的羽毛之类；最糟的情况就是，某人的名字，某人的声音。Arthur，你真的从来都不知道？”

“也许是因为国王，”Arthur耸耸肩，“他不跟我们要那些奇怪的东西。”

“你见过不要报酬的巫师吗？Arthur，”Kay压低声音说，“我父亲给我说过，Merlin作为最强大的法师，他能为国王服务是因为我们的国王已经支付了Merlin所要的东西。他们有一个协议，所以即使这么多年他们像陌生人一样，但却没有过冲突。至于Morgana，他要的是每天早上的一束鲜花，她的女仆就能办到。但是Arthur，他有跟你索要报酬吗？”显然没有，Kay摇摇头，事实上，讨论Emrys跟Arthur索要的报酬是他们的日常娱乐话题之一——当然是Arthur与Emrys都不在的情况下，这么看来，Arthur的一无所知也似乎情有可原。

“我还是没办法相信他是强大的巫师，”Arthur又开始了他那套自我催眠，Kay绝望得想，听Arthur接着说，“他穿的那么寒酸，而且年龄看起来和你差不多大。”

“Arthur，你真的生活在Camelot吗？除了战斗你的脑袋还能再装点别的吗？”Kay近乎是语重心长的语气，“国王不喜欢Merlin，但是他非常强大，其他拥有巫师的国家也会畏惧他的力量，所以国王不会赶走Merlin，但是也没想过优待他。至于他的外表，他一直都是这样，King Vortigern找到了他，他几乎要近百岁了，他是永生的，Arthur，他永远都是这样的，等你的儿子或者孙子跟你一样大的时候他还会是这个样子！难道没有人告诉过你吗？”

Arthur怔怔地看着Kay，一时有些难以接受，他当然知道Merlin是永生的，就像整个Albion都知道的那样。但是那个词在他的印象里只是字面意思，不朽，仅仅这样，他从未这样——Kay所说的这样——把他排除在时间与世界之外考虑过——当所有人的人生都在前进的时候，只有他一个人还停在原地。可是真的去考虑这个问题，这些概念又变得空洞了起来。所以他的思绪始终纠结在那一个问题上，为什么Merlin甚至不对他微笑呢。

“这些都是公开的秘密，如果没有人告诉你，你也别告诉别人你是从我这里听到的。”Kay说着折起信纸，塞进了衣服里。“我们该去参加宴会了。”

“不打算交给她吗？”Arthur眨眨眼，如果Kay需要把信送出去，最好在被那些喝了酒的骑士们抓住之前。

“等我运气好的时候知道她是谁吧。”Kay把手按在左胸膛上，向Arthur眨眨眼。“只要不是女巫，是谁都无所谓。”

===================

当Arthur和某个叫不上名字的姑娘被其他几个骑士吵吵嚷嚷得推进Arthur的卧室时，被推得坐在地上的Arthur听到一阵金属材料撞击的声音，他侧过头看到Merlin站在他的卧室中间，旁边是桌子，他的盔甲就在刚刚还在桌子上放着，现在已经散落在桌子上和地上，Merlin正抱着他的头盔。再明显不过了，Merlin被突然破门的他们吓了一跳，不小心把盔甲弄散了。不过Arthur也吓得几乎酒醒了大半。

“Merlin？”Arthur声音突然又高又尖，“你在这里做什么？”

Merlin眼睛睁很大，脸色苍白，还没有从惊吓中缓过神来。

卧室门再次被推开，Bedivere爵士快速走进来，拉起还趴着Arthur身上的姑娘，满脸堆笑，“我侄女喝醉酒走错房间了，真是抱歉。”就像没看到Merlin一样，“明天早上我们就要集结了，祝你好梦，Arthur。”

Arthur看看Merlin看看刚刚被关上的门，完全想不出自己应该做一个什么样的表情。

“你在我的卧室做什么？”Arthur最后艰难地从牙缝中挤出这句话，根本意识不到自己的表情有多扭曲。

“增强咒语，Arthur。”Merlin已经镇定下来，收回目光，重新看着盔甲，让盔甲自己从地面上漂浮到空中。

Arthur走近Merlin，或者说Arthur被自己长期压抑的东西推向了Merlin，他已经好多天没有见到Merlin了，他成为骑士的受封仪式上是他最后一次看到Merlin，他还是那副眼中盈满泪水的可怜样。他很想过去帮他把眼泪擦干，或者吻他的眼睛不让他把眼泪流出来，但是他不能。他时常想起上一次吻了Merlin之后他的样子，那个不戴面具的Merlin的样子，如果不加上那种愤怒的表情，他发现Merlin脸红的样子也很可爱。

现在，Merlin就在他的面前。他的每一根神经都为Merlin感到兴奋，他能感觉到自己沸腾的血液与亢奋的神经。

Merlin似乎感觉到了空气中诡异的沉默，轻声咳嗽了一下开始解释“增强咒语就是，让你的盔甲能加倍结实，一般的刀枪无法刺穿，同时我也让他们更轻一些，这样你就不会觉得那么沉重……”

“这是作弊！”Arthur感觉就像从头到脚被泼了一桶冷水。

“这是战争，Arthur！”Merlin坚定地反驳。

“但这样对那些士兵不公平！”Arthur愤怒地说。

“我不能让你死，这是我的职责，Arthur。”Merlin低下头，让漂浮着的盔甲一块一块在桌子上搭起来。

“我们的国王，他也是这样吗？”Arthur顿了下，他感觉他的大脑不舒服地打了结，他一直以来心目中的英雄就是这样作弊的。“所以他能赢得那么多战争？”

“是的，”Merlin不假思索地说，“你的叔父，你的父亲，他们全都要求我去做这些。”

“但是我没有让你这样做。”Arthur绷紧下巴，声音就像在嘶吼。

“我应该这么做，Arthur，”Merlin没有继续抬高声调，他并不准备和一个刚从宴会回来，而且被打搅了夜间生活的醉酒的骑士争吵，“我必须这么做。”

“保护我，救我？”Arthur被他自己夸张的声音吓了一跳。

“当然，Arthur。”Merlin仍旧不看他，声音平稳。

“你不相信我，Merlin，”Arthur确定他已经吐字比刚才清楚一点了，“你不相信我可以取得胜利，所以你要这么做，用这种手段来保证我的胜利。”

Merlin的沉默激发了Arthur的恐惧，他从未向任何人提过的恐惧，甚至是他自己，他从不让他自己去想他可能会面对的受伤，死亡，甚至是失败——他可以接受死亡但是他无法接受失败——那意味着辜负，不仅仅是国王与骑士们的信任，还有人民的信任。但是在Merlin的沉默中，他看到了自己会面临的种种厄运，他想起过去看到的在战争中失去了一条腿或者失去了双手的男人们，每一个参与战争的人，都是施暴者与受害人兼备。

Arthur受伤的表情异常阴冷，Merlin把头盔放在拼好的盔甲上面，语气软了一下，“我相信你，Arthur。你当然会把胜利带回Camelot，即使没有这种被魔法保护的盔甲，你肯定会胜利的。”

“那么，你想从我这里得到什么？”Arthur双手叉腰，用那种贵族式的目光盯着Merlin，他自己肯定都不知道他有多像他父亲。

Merlin只是平静地看着他，突然意识到Arthur已经长大了，他已经要18岁，Merlin微微摇摇头。

“如你所见，我不是国王，我刚刚成为王储，这次战争结束前我甚至可能不会活下去，”Arthur声音变小了，但随即又带上那种傲慢的语气，“如果你想从我这里得到什么，最好在我还能兑现的时候告诉我。”

“你会带着胜利回到Camelot，并且毫发无伤。”Merlin沉着地说。“我现在想要的就是看着你国王的加冕礼”

“你为什么能肯定？”Arthur干巴巴地说。

“因为我是巫师，Arthur。”Merlin走到门口，“明天穿上这身盔甲好吗，Arthur，please。”

“NO WAY！”Arthur怒气冲冲地把桌上的盔甲推到地上，一阵乱响。

Merlin叹口气离开了。

===================

（此处为隐藏内容 【番外1】 ）

Arthur再一次见到Merlin的时候已经过了8个月，在他们追击行军的途中，他和其他其他骑士们被突然冲出的野兽分开了。当他探着绿叶的长势寻找到水源的时候，他听到岩石那边传来熟悉的声音。

“Arthur.”Merlin的声音对Arthur的鼓膜来说永远都是刺激。

“你怎么把自己弄成这样的？”Arthur拨开岩石上的藤蔓，诡异的半透明的岩石里，Merlin坐在里面，他的身影非常模糊。

“感谢上帝，在我睡着前你终于来了。”Merlin的声音非常低沉。

“我该怎么做？”Arthur决定先放下其他的疑问。

“叫我的名字，Arthur，”Merlin的状态听起来很早糟，“叫我的名字咒语就会解除。”

“Merlin？”Arthur试探着叫了一声，岩石突然变成水，Merlin从里面摔了出来，还带着一把剑。

“到底发生什么了？”Arthur扶起浑身湿透的Merlin。

“一个女巫，”Merlin摇摇头，似乎情绪并没有糟糕透顶，甚至还有点高兴。“A long story…但是都结束了。”

“你还好吗？”Arthur皱着眉头，完全不知道发生了什么，“什么让你看起来这么高兴？”

“Excalibur！”Merlin举着剑，开心地笑起来，心情极好。

Arthur是第一次见到这样的Merlin，毫无防备的，心情很好的Merlin。根本不像个巫师，完全像个男孩的Merlin，湿漉漉的头发贴在脸上，完全湿透的衣服包裹着他瘦削的身体。Arthur只是呆呆地盯着Merlin。

“Nimueh袭击了我，她不希望你得到它——”意思就是说，这把剑会选择Arthur成为它的主人，否则她不会无故阻拦。Merlin把剑塞给Arthur，“拥有这把剑的人会战无不胜，拥有这把剑的剑鞘的人没有人可以伤害到他。”Merlin说得非常轻描淡写，用魔法把自己身上弄干。Arthur随手摘掉了他头发上的树叶。

“你是什么时候离开Camelot的？”Arthur没有看剑，盯着Merlin的侧脸，他比上一次见到还要瘦了，他的颧骨与锁骨更加突出，中间的喉结突兀地就像是尖锐的部件。

“可能已经8个月了。”Merlin的眼睛又眨了眨，又露出笑容。他已经疲惫到无法掩饰情绪了。

“难道你一直在这里吗？”Arthur想给自己嘴上来两巴掌，完全无法清晰地表达自己的意思。

“我跟在军队后面，”Merlin的眼睛眨得更加频繁了，“五天前你们庆祝胜利的时候我去找了一个朋友，拿到了Excalibur，然后就在这里了。”

“Excalibur？”Arthur重复着这个词。

“这把剑和Fragarach（注释见【番外1】[注1]）的材质相同，都是由沉入湖海中的断剑碎片所铸，复仇之剑是由悲伤愤怒痛苦的那部分铸成，它带来了残忍与杀戮；而Excalibur是光明之剑，它是由牺牲奉献守护的部分铸成，它带着冗长的思念与向往。”Merlin就像在背着某个字迹模糊的羊皮纸上的古老的注解，“它没有那么强大的爆发力，没有那种超越一般武器的魔力，但是，它是战无不胜的。”Merlin转过头，Arthur还目不转睛地看着他。

“所以它不是一般的武器，”Arthur努力用简单的句子说明，这反而让Merlin感觉到一种近乎受辱的愤怒。

“不是一般的？”Merlin用讽刺的语气怒气冲冲地说着，“你难道认为一般的武器值得我花费这么大的力气吗？”

“所以，你这么做——”Arthur突然感觉春天的花粉让他的鼻子有点不舒服，他皱皱鼻子，接着说，“为什么？”Arthur的声音很小，他似乎知道原因，但是他想Merlin亲口说出来。

“为什么？”Merlin瞪了他一眼，强忍着疲倦提高了声音，“为了你该死的固执和骑士守则！”

“如果你一直在军队附近，为什么不来找我？”Arthur扶住Merlin的肩膀，他似乎坐着就要睡着了，“我一直以为你在Camelot。”

“我想你不太想见我。”Merlin使劲摇摇头以保持清醒，就像一个努力不让自己在节日庆典中睡着的男孩，“你该去找你的部下了。Arthur。我已经四天没有睡觉了，被困住的时候我担心我睡着后就不能醒来了。我需要休息一下，之后我会找到你的，风会告诉我你们在哪里驻扎。”

“也许你可以在我的马上睡一觉。”Arthur说着捞起Merlin，比想象中还要瘦弱还要轻。Merlin已经全然是一副无辜的孩子模样，就像被人打搅睡眠的男孩，皱着眉嘟着嘴嘟囔着什么，然后Arthur努力把他推到马上。Arthur非常后悔没有听Merlin的穿上那身被魔法保护的盔甲，这样他就不会担心他们两人的整体重量会把马压坏，现在他只能看着Merlin趴在马背上，而他拽着缰绳，还要抓着Merlin的衣服以防他滑下去。[注1]

也许等Merlin醒来后，他可以让Merlin给他讲讲Fragarach的故事，他刚才并没有弄清楚Excalibur究竟是怎么回事。事实上刚才Merlin说了些什么他都没有听进去，他的注意力全都集中在记录下Merlin第一次对他微笑的场景。

Arthur出奇地好心情，他似乎找到了他和Merlin的共同之处。他似乎第一次看到那个在Camelot几乎可以用不苟言笑来形容的最强大的魔法师Merlin面具下的真实模样，他只是一个男孩，和他年龄差不多，可能还有点蠢。或许是Camelot或者是Uther的高压环境让Merlin被压抑地喘不过气来，实际上他也是这样，他不能谈论自己的观点，他只能一遍遍复述Uther的观点，他明明拥有自己的想法，自己的感情，但是他只能有’做Uther的好儿子’这一条路可以走——当然不是为了成为王储成为国王，而是为了不辜负信任，不辜负人民，不辜负Camelot——辜负和背叛同罪，他坚信。

TBC

=================

###### 注释：

注1：虽然重甲成为骑士们强大的护盾，但重甲也是骑士的负担，虽然骑士们身著重甲可以攀墙爬竿翻跟斗（法国骑士的资格鉴定考试就包括全身穿上重甲，佩戴，爬过城墙），可是骑士们一旦失去战马，步行距离不会太长，尤其是在泥泞中行走时，更是倍加艰辛，结果徒然耗费体力。骑士们的另外一项弱点就是战马，如果没有战马，纯靠步行作战，那么光是穿著重甲走路，就会把他们给累死。而战马也必须选择足够壮健的，不然无法承受重甲与骑士的体重。

所以，减轻盔甲重量简直是对骑士的拯救，倘若除去重甲的重量负担，估计中世纪的欧洲骑士们真的无敌了。曾有人形容"一个骑在马上的法兰克人能把巴比伦城墙冲个窟窿"。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 　　那些明亮的清晨，纯洁的钟声，总是短暂而脆弱，就像是美梦与希望，唯有十字架是永恒的——无论是在坟墓或者是在脊柱之后。
> 
> 　　而对Merlin来说，就如同不变的真理，摧毁人的不一定总是谎言，真相的灾难一点都不比大洪水仁慈。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♔AM/HE/长篇/NC-17
> 
> ♔初版全文字数20w+，当前已经把初稿写完了。这次发布为试读版。会边修边发，不会太慢。如果大家喜欢的话希望能出本子。（拜托大家一定要喜欢吖(///▽///)真的付出了很多心血的。・°°・(＞_＜)・°°・。）
> 
> ♔喜欢请留言鸭(<ゝω・)☆
> 
> ♔不熟悉的骑士名称请看 [1] 的注释部分~
> 
> ♔本节内容比较长，接下来就要开始主要剧情了！(*´∀｀*人*´∀｀*)

第一章 In Chains 在枷锁中

\------------------------------ 5上篇 -----------------------------

 

Merlin并不真的是一个多么强大的巫师，他最厉害的巫术大概是运气——这是Arthur的看法，毕竟自从Merlin跟随他们的军队一起前进之后，他们的后方再也没有遭遇过魔法生物的袭击。而且他们的情报人员传来消息，那些在战场上如野兽一般穿着黑色袍子脸上涂上颜色的德鲁伊们全部一夜之间离开了撒克逊人的军队。

Merlin对此没有辩解，他当然知道在得知他出现在Camelot的军队后，Nimueh就退出了与撒克逊人的联盟——毕竟那些动物们没有政治立场，并不会对他说谎，但是他的主要精力都放在了如何回答Arthur那些可怕的问题上——

　　如果他的军队里也出现了类似阿克琉斯的情况，某人侵犯了他的权利，所以他拒绝参加战斗[注1]——Uther告诉他应该处死这个人，不能允许任何人要挟君主，否则就会有无数人效仿，让君主失去威信；而Ector爵士告诉他，应该优先考虑士气，战争期间做出审判无论结果如何，总会让被定有罪的人心生不满，而人心比权益重要，作为国王不妨让出自己的权益给被侵犯权利的人以此息事宁人稳定军心——所以，到底该怎么做？

　　凯撒大帝取消行会组织这件事[注2]——Uther认为不该让那些毫无能力与荣誉感的平民来限制国家的发展，这件事必然是正确的；但是Ector爵士认为这件事违背了公正的原则，个人的判断与决定不一定就能完全站在国家的立场上——所以，这件事到底要怎么考虑？

　　吉尔伽美什在遇到恩奇都之前暴虐无度[注3]，他为什么会在遇到恩奇都之后突然改变，他之前所犯下的恶行为什么可以被一笔勾销？恩奇都是正义而且善良的，那么他为什么会原谅这样一个暴徒，仅仅因为神妓的话就真的去爱他，还跟他成为挚友？如果恩奇都是正义的拟人形象——难道正义不应该毁灭暴行？难道杀死这个暴君就不正义了吗？？

　　除此之外，他还质疑了Merlin的智商——

　　你一定是弄错了，赫拉克勒斯[注4]是伟大的英雄？他仅仅为了给自己赎罪，居然进攻其他的国家，甚至杀害一群女人？如果这样做才能成为所谓的“神明”或者是“英雄”——上帝，那些无辜的牺牲者难道就是英雄雕像的石块吗？

Merlin后悔了，也许他不该在与撒克逊人的和谈之前跟Arthur提起过去的罗马，他的本意只是告诉他过去辉煌的共和国时期的罗马是如何与战败国签署协议的，他们懂得包容异民族的存在，而不是大屠杀。但是Arthur却对这些古老的传说与Albion之外的国家产生了极大的兴趣。

Camelot并没有很多书，Merlin和杰弗里两个人的藏书加起来几乎就是整个Camelot的书籍，甚至可以说是整个Albion的大半部分书籍。德鲁伊不允许文字记录，整个Albion的记录都太少了。杰弗里的书籍分为三部分，最少的一部分是来自罗马的图书馆，还有一部分是罗马皇帝组织起的学者在Albion所搜集编撰的，最多的一部分是罗马入侵Albion后的统治期间的记录。而Merlin的书本相较之下就有意思地多，除了帮助杰弗里节省空间所转移的罗马的书籍，他还会从吟游诗人或者流浪的骑士那里偶尔得到那么几本，还有一部分是来自战场上异民族的尸体，他用魔法褪去血迹，使字体恢复清晰，这是费力的，但也是值得的，毕竟，如果世界上只存在《圣经》这么一本书，那大概连魔鬼都要同情世人了。虽然Merlin的知识并不是通过书本得到，但他喜欢那些或真或假的故事。他总在没有什么事情的时候找一个安静的地方坐下，读几页书，闭上眼睛，想象自己置身于某个不是Camelot也不是Albion的地方，感受或者见证着什么，那是他最接近自由的时候。

　　能够懂得世界上所有的语言与文字，是他唯一感谢他那魔鬼的父亲所留给他的东西，而他认为最没用的东西就是真相，即使Merlin知道世界上所有的真理，但是很多时候比起真相，人们更相信谎言，这时候，真相就像一个短暂的错误片段，成为了乐章中的不和谐音符。所以Merlin很小的时候就学会了缄默与隐藏以求自保，但是——Arthur是灾难性的。

　　他不竭余力地要求Merlin解释，然后再简短地辩驳，Merlin接着只能再用一大堆的道理或者故事或者假设来回答他或者说是说服他，于是在Ector爵士眼里就成为了——Merlin不竭余力地教导Arthur。

　　而对Arthur来说，Merlin的任何一个表情与声音都是令人开心的，无论是愚蠢的傻笑，无奈地瞪着他或者愤怒地皱起鼻子，甚至是咬着牙诅咒他，这些都能让他在任何环境中感到满足——除了他那种把自己包裹在茧里的表情与声音。毕竟他不是真的在乎他在说什么，Merlin能这样一直在他耳边唠叨不是很有意思吗？尤其是在Merlin气急败坏地跺着脚跟他斗嘴的时候，他总会忘记Merlin是一位强大的巫师，也会忘记停滞在他身上的时间，他看起来和任何一个普通男孩无异，和常人一样拥有喜怒哀乐，也有那些小习惯与小脾气，也有那些爱好——比如那些外邦的故事，偶尔他会草草记下几句在他随身携带的羊皮纸上；他也有那些让他害怕的东西——比如老鼠、蜘蛛、蛇，甚至是某些甲虫——这些男孩子们的恶作剧在导致Arthur某天早上发现自己帐篷的地面变成了沼泽而暂时终止——巫师的复仇能力和他的恐惧完全成正比。

　　不过Arthur马上就发现了Merlin的另外一个弱点，他总在Dagonet爵士表演那些滑稽的动作时脸色苍白，他直接对大笑的Arthur说，大部分时候，小丑的喜剧性通常来自于对食物、性、酗酒的贪婪的欲望和粗暴的举止，他们是以自身或同伴的屈辱换取观众的愉悦感，甚至激发他人潜在的施虐欲望——这其实和观看野兽的厮杀没什么区别——只是野兽是被迫在笼中痛苦挣扎，而小丑却是自愿进入笼子并且笑着被鞭打，最可怕的就是他笑着的原因——是否是因为他在想当他最终走出笼子，他会将他所受的痛苦全部还给观众。

Arthur只是皱皱鼻子，顺便回他一句比姑娘还多愁善感的嘲讽。也许小丑的灵魂核心一直都是残酷黑暗的，但是人类不都是如此，被困在某个身份里，被迫战斗，被迫杀戮，被迫生存，被迫死亡，被迫自愿——好像只有露出笑容，才意味着最终的胜利，才不会被反感——即使是伪装——假装成稳操胜券胜利在望，比起承担观众对失败者的嘲弄总是更容易一些——尤其是观众席里总坐着Uther。

 

　　在结束和谈，恢复了边境的秩序后，凯旋的Arthur成为整个Camelot的荣耀，Arthur就像太阳般照亮了Camelot，鲜花、掌声、赞歌，人民对这位年轻的Pendragon的期待越来越美好。

　　而成为焦点的Arthur的业余生活就是拦住外出采药的Merlin拽着他陪他打猎，顺便炫耀自己的狩猎技巧和胆量——在由士兵们准备食物的行军日子里无法展现的强项。毕竟回到Camelot后，Merlin变得沉默多了，他又把自己关在了沉默与严肃的后面。

Arthur某天透过餐盘的投影，突然发现Merlin看起来比他小了不少，而且还是Merlin自己说的——嘲笑他看起来已经比他年纪还要大了，但是智力水平还停留在14岁。

Arthur有时候会想，那时候被困在岩石中的Merlin是怀着怎样的心情与困意交战等待着他，他怎么会出现在那里，Merlin对于自己会出现并救他出来是有多相信——他自己都不会相信自己可以真的拯救别人——尤其是Uther命令他亲自把那些人一个一个地带上绞刑架或者断头台，并让他亲手把烧死巫师的火把扔到火刑架上的时候。每一次他对自己能拯救什么人的想法都会随着受刑者的身体一起被焚烧，就好像他们替他喊出了痛苦与绝望，这样他才能做出一副Pendragon的面孔，不在Uther面前表现出一丝软弱与悲伤。

　　成为骑士不应该是终于有能力去为弱者而战，为毁灭邪恶而战吗？当Uther因为各种理由将人送上绞架，并让他把绞索套在别人的脖颈上时，他都觉得自己脖颈上的绞索在一点点地收紧，当犯人脚下的踏板被打开，绳子被拉直后，他甚至有那么一点羡慕，因为死者已经感觉不到他的绞索了，而他的绞索还停在原处。

　　那天，并不是他救了Merlin，而是Merlin救了他，救了他所剩无几的梦想——那些如Ector爵士在他小时候讲给他的故事中，成为拯救被恶龙所伤害的人民的骑士。他知道他没有Merlin那么柔韧的灵魂，他怀疑，如果是他的话，他可能撑不到四天，即便Merlin告诉他会来救他，他也撑不下去，当然不是因为他不相信Merlin，而是他认为自己不值得被拯救。他一直觉得自己就像是那些故事中邪恶的仆从，恶龙的爪牙，而他却无法违抗他的主人，他的国王——因为他是骑士，他不能背叛，况且他只有活着才能承担他身为王储的责任。

　　但是Arthur一直没有用过Excalibur，他在听到这把剑的故事以及战无不胜的力量后，他甚至都没有拔出过那把剑，他认为那不公平，他不想通过魔法，通过别人不能获得的东西取胜。他想证明自己是真正的强大，足以配得上他的王储的身份，足以配得上全Albion最繁荣的Camelot，足以配得上最强大的魔法师。

　　随着Kay变成了Camelot骑士团的一员，淡忘了他们年幼的岁月，Ector爵士开始称呼他Pendragon或者王储，而不是Arthur，Merlin成为了他与他的过去，他与这片土地所有的联系。虽然他并没有参与到他的童年生活，但是当他的眼睛看着他，他总能回忆起他过去注视着那片宁静的湖水，以及他所怀念的那片土地上的那些阳光，那些雨水，那些冬雪，那些晨星，那些森林，那些玫瑰，以及美好的一切——即使这一切看起来平凡又脆弱——正好符合了Merlin的另一个特质——除去外表、魔法、时间外，他只是一个被命运压得喘不过气的男孩，所拥有的只有药材，故事和梦——他已经全部把能给予的都给予了他，Arthur已经明白了，但是他还是索求太甚。

Arthur把Merlin放在梦中，就像少年时代的梦想，他在梦中想怎么疯狂都可以。他在梦中沉沦，无数压抑在心中嘴边的欲望在梦中抬头，他无法停止的感情再一次被清晨的阳光击退，却永不停息地在夜幕下愈演愈烈。他极力否认自己的感情，他想大概这就是对他的自控能力的训练。他不会允许自己真的伤害他，他不会允许自己伤害一个这样脆弱孤独悲伤的男孩。

Arthur最后所想要的就是，某一天他也会被Merlin记在他的那些随身携带的羊皮纸上——他对杰弗里那无人问津的图书馆毫无兴趣，记在那里等同于沉于尘土——甚至不需要一页，毕竟他一共只带着寥寥数张，重要的是他并不希望成为他负担——直到某天Merlin离开Albion，到达其他的国度，见证下一处奇迹，他的名字就会和他一起抵达那片土地，在离他心脏最近的位置。

 

　　那些明亮的清晨，纯洁的钟声，总是短暂而脆弱，就像是美梦与希望，唯有十字架是永恒的——无论是在坟墓或者是在脊柱之后。

　　而对Merlin而言，就如同不变的真理，摧毁人的不一定总是谎言，真相的灾难一点都不比大洪水仁慈。

 

*

 

\------------------------------ 5下篇 -----------------------------

 

 

　　在Arthur即将21岁的那年五月，一个来自异国的由怀揣奇能异术的演员组成的马戏团来到Camelot。

　　小丑穿着滑稽的五颜六色的滑稽臃肿的衣服，跳着滑稽的舞步——比Dagonet爵士专业得多。另外一个穿着略显正常的男人拉着训练有素的猴子向人们行礼讨赏。一个赤裸着上身的男子头发剃光，只剩下头顶的一绺编成了辫子，后背纹着复杂的图案，喝口酒就能喷火。另外两个小孩在车轮上走着，做一些高难度的平衡动作。有一个人黑皮肤的男人戴着奇怪的布缠起的锥形帽子，吹着乐器让蛇跟着旋律跳舞。还有一个穿着黑袍子，兜帽遮住脸的占卜的女人给排队的姑娘们看着手相。

　　那天真的太热闹了，人们全都聚集到广场围观，甚至Uther都提前结束了会议站在阳台上看他们表演，Morgana叫来自己的侍女去给两个小男孩准备两套新衣服。

Arthur跟骑士团在下城区巡视的时候就见到了入城的马车，所以他们也早早换班去看杂耍。Arthur也想好了把小丑尽快打发去下城区的借口，就像他祈祷那些老鼠、蜘蛛、蛇、甲虫都滚远一点一样。Merlin已经连续三天没精打采地，他说他睡不安稳，因为总有小丑出现在他的梦里——但愿不是眼前的这一个，但是——他是巫师，谁知道是怎么回事。 

　　当Arthur还在马上琢磨着他应该先去看看被噩梦纠缠了很多天的Merlin，还是先停下来看看杂耍的时候——他应该直接去看Merlin的，他为什么没有早点重视起这么明显的启示——那些人突然停下了原本的表演，拿出一块很大的红色的布，耍猴子和蛇的两个男人拽住红布的四角，两个小男孩跳到红色布的中央，随着他们快速把布的升降，两个男孩在空中翻起跟斗，在空中时还从怀里掏出五颜六色的花朵。

　　最后一个跟斗翻到了他们旁边的马车顶，两个小男孩手拉着手，一边行礼一边大声说“祝王储Arthur Pendragon生日快乐！”

　　Arthur不记得欢腾的人们有没有停下来，至少他身边骑士们在那一瞬间变得死寂。“你们看着我做什么？”Arthur耸耸肩，转向那些人，“谁告诉你们的？你们一定搞错了，我的生日在十月，还有五个月！”

Ector爵士立刻接上话，“你们可以等十月再来Camelot，我会向国王请示允许你们在皇家宴会上表演。”

“我不会搞错的，”占卜的矮胖女人摘下兜帽，用一种混合着极度激动与兴奋的颤抖的声音说着，“哦，我迷人的小王子，Arthur，我是你的乳母，你母亲的侍女，我不会记错的，今天是你的生日！”女人流着眼泪，向Arthur走去，Arthur不自觉地往后缩了一下。

“守卫！抓住他们！抓住那个女人！抓住这些骗子！”Uther在阳台上声嘶力竭地大喊，一遍一遍地重复着。

“他们把你从我身边带走了，Arthur，你母亲生你的时候我就在那里！上帝保佑，你的眼睛和她一模一样，上帝保佑你，Arthur，你的母亲见到你会非常欣慰的！我们的小王子，上帝会保佑你的！”当她被守卫拖走的时候还大声喊着愿上帝保佑他。在侍卫们的拉扯中，她斗篷的搭扣被扯开，她的脖子上是一道丑陋的黑紫色疤痕。

Arthur几乎是被Ector爵士拖下马，Ector爵士抓着Arthur 肩膀，认真坚定地对Arthur说，“你已经20岁了，Arthur，你已经是一个完全具有自主判断能力的成年人，而且再过几个月就是你就要21岁了。[注6]你是Camelot的王储，第一继承人，你有很多敌人。那些人都是骗子，他们都是Cendred派来破坏Camelot的统治的。你自从出生就送来了我家，我让你和Kay一起长大，我把你当作自己的亲生儿子，Arthur，你不能因为这件事就怀疑我们！”

　　越过Ector爵士的肩膀，Arthur看到Merlin坐在宫殿门口的台阶上，注视着那个女人被带走的方向，怕冷似的，抱着双臂，搓着自己的胳膊。“我不会怀疑你或者国王的，Ector爵士，”Arthur沉着地说，戴着他那个遗传自他父亲的王室面具，“而且我认为我更像我的父亲。”

Arthur没有让别人看到他一丝一毫的动摇，他抬头看了眼他的父亲，Uther的表情非常奇怪，Arthur第一次在那双眼睛中看到了恐惧，他不确定其他人有没有看到——因为他一直怀疑他能理解Uther的每一个眼神与表情是因为自己是他的儿子。

Arthur走上台阶，Merlin脸色异常苍白，头发的蓬乱程度简直打破了历史记录。但是，他是见证人不是吗？他知道魔鬼知道的一切真相不是吗？况且他一直都在Camelot，整个王宫发生的任何事情Merlin几乎都了如指掌，Arthur知道他不能在所有人面前问Merlin什么，这会造成严重的误会，Ector爵士会认为Arthur不信任他。但是Arthur此时却非常想问Merlin，他为什么看起来那么虚弱，他为什么颤抖地那么厉害，就像在森林里撞到的失去父母庇佑的幼崽。接着，Merlin就逃走了，Arthur没有停下上台阶的脚步，似乎他压根儿就没有看到Merlin一样——就像他们平时在Uther面前表现得一样，即使他们从没有为此讨论过或者立下什么协议。

　　在通向卧室的走廊拐角，Morgana出现在那里，就像等待着Arthur一样——也许她确实是在等待他，只是假装成无意间的路过一般。

“我的父亲是新年前一周被人暗杀的。”Morgana的语气甚至带着点讽刺，“我的母亲在新年那天嫁给了你的父亲。”

“我不需要你给我上历史课，Morgana。”Arthur调整着语气，克制着无视她直接冲进卧室的冲动——那么做只会换来她更无情地对他软弱的挖苦，而她现在所说的，已经在暗示着什么——无论是什么，他并不想考虑。

“那个女人错了，”Morgana的笑声让Arthur寒毛直竖。“你的眼睛更像你的父亲。”

“我赞同。”Arthur破天荒地赞同了她，头也不回地回答。

Arthur感觉自己似乎已经知道了什么，Merlin的逃走就是证据——如果没有任何问题，他为什么会逃避呢。他不是一个老练的政客，他没办法圆滑应对，他不会对自己的良知撒谎。

　　当Arthur看到午餐香草烤鸡的时候他更确定了，这一天真的是他的生日，Merlin一直记得。过去他从来不会深究，总是在五月的某天，Merlin会让厨房准备一只特别的香草烤鸡，之所以特别是因为Merlin会贡献出自己的珍藏的香料，当仆人端到走廊的时候他就能分辨出来。但是他总是来不及记下日期，Merlin也只是说这都是他辛苦训练的奖励。

Arthur自己反应过来前，他已经站在了Merlin的门口，门开着，但是Merlin不在这里。Arthur不能去问其他人，他知道任何守卫都可能向Uther传达他在找Merlin的消息。 他也不能接近那些杂耍的人，他的任何轻举妄动都会成为别人攻击他的武器。

　　他知道，存在着两种选择，如果相信那些人，他在五月出生，他母亲的第一任丈夫在新年前死去，那么他要么是她第一任丈夫的儿子，要么就是她和Uther婚外情的儿子——无论是哪一个，都是他的灾难；如果不相信那些人，他还是半个小时前的自己，恢复半个小时前的生活。

Arthur回房间盯着他的香草烤鸡，他眼前又出现那个女人哭泣的脸，一边哭，一边还求上帝保佑他。如果她说的是真的，那么对于婴儿的他来说，那个女人的乳汁哺育了他，贡献出自己孩子应得的食物来哺育他，她的一部分曾流入他的体内，化为他的血液，成为他的一部分。就像他宣誓要保卫的Camelot一样，因为这片土地养育了他与Uther的——终将是他的人民，赠予他们土地，阳光，空气，食物与力量，成为了他们的一部分。

Arthur最终还是没有吃那只诱人的香草烤鸡，他没办法什么都不做就让这些人受到折磨甚至死亡——他毫不怀疑Uther会杀了他们，如果那个女人真的是他的乳母，他真的没办法眼睁睁看着他们被带上断头台——甚至是由他亲自监督工人们搭建邢台，由他亲自带他们过去。

Arthur需要找到Merlin，他需要知道真相，他实在受不了继续当作什么事都没有发生一样。

　　但是Merlin始终没有出现。

 

　　在属于Uther，Morgana与Arthur的沉闷的晚餐时间，Uther完全没有提起杂耍的队伍。但是在晚餐进行不到一半的时候，他们又收到了来自Cendred的信，上面说，他们的一名骑士的妻子跟随一个马戏团偷跑出来，消息显示马戏团在前往Camelot的路上，希望Uther能够及时发现并拦下他们，他们会准备厚礼前来迎接并且感谢。

Uther愤怒地拍着桌子大喊，“太荒谬了！这是个阴谋！”

Arthur看到Morgana喝了一口红酒，一脸自信满含轻蔑地看了他一眼，然后又装出无辜的样子把手放在Uther手上，“我的国王，我相信他们一定不会得逞的，我们可以等他们来Camelot后进行公开的审判，把他们的阴谋告诉所有臣民。”

“你真的这么认为吗，Morgana？”Uther对Morgana的突然的友善感到奇怪。

“我是经常和Arthur开玩笑，”Morgana把脸转向Arthur，“但是这个问题关系到Camelot的荣誉。你认为呢，Arthur？”

Arthur抬头看见Uther与Morgana的目光都落在他脸上，“我们有Emrys不是吗？他是强大的巫师，他说的话大家都会相信。而且我们可以把认识母亲的人邀请来Camelot，他们肯定能分辨那个女人是不是……”

“Too Weak！Arthur！”Uther再次拍了一下桌子，红酒洒到桌子上，Arthur看了眼Morgana意味深长的表情。“事实就是，他们要破坏Camelot的统治！不需要证人不需要证词！你是我的儿子！不需要任何人的证明！即便是Emrys，他也会被人收买，他也有可能背叛！”

“听说Emrys今天中午离开Camelot了。”Morgana突然停了下，“他昨天答应帮我配一副驱赶飞蛾的药，但是一直没有见到他。”

“他去了哪里？”Uther第一次在乎Merlin去了哪，眼神就像在刑场上判决别人生死一样，即便是过去Merlin跟着Arthur去参加战争几个月Uther也从不会问一句。大概正如他的名字那样，Uther一直把Merlin当作一只寄居在Camelot的灰背隼。

“也许Arthur知道他去了哪里。”Morgana说着给Uther添上酒。

“我怎么会知道。”Arthur把餐盘往前推了一下，“今晚Kay爵士和我换了班，我要去值夜了。”

 

 

 

TBC

=================

 

 

注释：

注1：阿喀琉斯（英语：Achilles），又译阿基里斯、阿基琉斯、阿奇里斯、阿克琉斯。是荷马史诗《伊利亚特》中描绘特洛伊战争第十年参战的半神英雄。海洋女神忒提斯（Thetis）和英雄珀琉斯（Peleus）之子。因出生后被母亲从命运女神处得知他将会战死，于是用天火烧去凡人部分的躯体用神膏恢复，在即将完成时被珀琉斯（Peleus）发现而中断，所以留下脚踵，全身刀枪不入，诸神难侵。在特洛伊战争仅用两次战争就使原本胶着的战况向希腊倾斜，并且杀死了特洛伊第一勇士赫克托耳。但因与阿波罗交恶，被阿波罗指导下射出的暗箭射中脚踵而死。阿喀琉斯活跃时期极短，只有特洛伊战争中的两次战斗，但在希腊神话中知名度足矣与赫拉克勒斯（见注4）匹敌，其名字已成为现代医学专业名词（“阿克琉斯之踵”）。

关于特洛伊战争，《伊利亚特》书中一开始时阿喀琉斯就与阿伽门农发生了争执，起因是阿伽门农夺走了阿喀琉斯的战利品女奴布里塞伊斯，这种行为使阿喀琉斯感到荣誉受到了极大的侮辱，于是愤然离营，如果阿伽门农不当众道歉就绝不再参加战斗。希腊军的战况时好时坏，宙斯给予士兵们胜利，却从不让他们有真正的信心，后来，希腊联军节节败退，一度被赫克托耳带领的特洛伊军打回岸边。即使阿伽门农派人请求阿喀琉斯的原谅，他仍然不为所动。最后阿喀琉斯的挚友帕特罗克洛斯不忍看见希腊军死伤惨重，穿上阿喀琉斯的铠甲，假扮成他的模样出战，局势曾一度逆转，但最后他却被赫克托耳所杀，这才激发了阿喀琉斯的战意。然后阿喀琉斯驾车到特洛伊城下，与杀害其挚友的赫克托耳决战，在决战中阿喀琉斯杀死了赫克托耳。后来在神的指引下特洛伊国王普里阿摩斯来到阿喀琉斯的帐中，经过苦苦哀求，普里阿摩斯赎回了儿子的尸体，故事结束于赫克托耳的丧礼。阿喀琉斯和帕特罗克洛斯的关系在《伊利亚特》中体现出很深刻的友谊。

注2：盖乌斯·尤利乌斯·恺撒（Gaius Julius Caesar，公元前102年7月12日—公元前44年3月15日），史称恺撒大帝，又译盖厄斯·儒略·凯撒、加伊乌斯·朱利叶斯·凯撒等，罗马共和国（今地中海沿岸等地区）末期杰出的军事统帅、政治家，并且以其优越的才能成为了罗马帝国的奠基者。恺撒出身贵族，历任财务官、祭司长、大法官、执政官、监察官、独裁官等职。公元前60年与庞培、克拉苏秘密结成前三头同盟，随后出任高卢总督，在8年的时间里征服了高卢全境（今法国一带），还袭击了日耳曼和不列颠。公元前49年，他率军占领罗马，打败庞培，集大权于一身，实行独裁统治。制定了《儒略历》。公元前44年3月15日，恺撒遭以布鲁图所领导的元老院成员暗杀身亡，享年58岁。恺撒死后，其甥孙及养子屋大维击败安东尼开创罗马帝国并成为第一位帝国皇帝。

这里简单说明一下古罗马的发展，方便大家理解。

第一阶段是在公元前753年到前509年，罗马在这个时期一般被称为“罗马王国”，这一时期的古罗马是一个传统的君主制国家，也可以称为“罗马王政时期”。

第二阶段是在公元前509～公元前27年罗马被称为“罗马共和国”，其正式名称是“元老院与罗马人民”。公元前510年罗马人驱逐了前国王暴君卢修斯·塔克文·苏佩布（高傲者塔克文），结束了罗马王政时代，建立了罗马共和国，国家由元老院、执政官和部族会议（Comitia Tributa）三权分立。掌握国家实权的元老院由贵族组成。执政官由百人队会议从贵族中选举产生，行使最高行政权力。部族大会由男性平民和男性贵族构成。

第三阶段是公元前27年，罗马元老院授与凯撒之子屋大维“奥古斯都”的尊号，意为至尊·至高无上的意思。之后建立元首制。屋大维大权在握成为事实上的皇帝，建立了“罗马帝国”。

凯撒之死就是由于他“取消行会组织”要推翻元老院制度，遭到多人合谋杀害，在公元前45年，庞培两个儿子逃到西班牙发动叛乱，恺撒再次远征西班牙，回国之后，于公元前44年宣布成为终生独裁官。

插句嘴，整理资料时看了百度的人物评价，对于独裁的建立褒大于贬，事实上就像中国历史上大禹让自己的儿子成为领导者，废除禅位制度一样，独裁的优势原本就是资源信息集中，便于高度发展，置于悠久的历史来讲，独裁对于国家整体发展而言是利于快速发展的。但是，对处于当时生活的人民——就像我们现在生活的世界，我相信没有人不希望自己身处一个民主的国家。然而，民主与独裁是一个相反的概念。民主国家所享有的政治权力，在独裁国家中，都缺乏相对应的保障。其中包括，法治，政治分权与制衡，平等的选举权、普遍的被选举权，言论自由与其他基本人权。所以，按照百度上的观点，凯撒依据“他的社会作用”决定削减平民的口粮与其他供应是正确的，就相当于否认人人生而平等。当时的元老院制度过于陈旧，在疆土超出制度建立的很多倍之后势必会出现漏洞，但这并不是说剥夺人权与民主自由建立独裁制帝国就绝对是正确的。

注3：《吉尔伽美什史诗》（又称基尔麦什史诗）（The Epic of Gilgamesh）是目前已知世界最古老的英雄史诗。 早在四千多年前就已在苏美尔人（Sumerian）中流传，经过千百年的加工提炼，终于在古巴比伦王国时期（公元前19世纪-前16世纪）用文字形式流传下来。这是一部关于统治着古代美索不达米亚（Mesopotamia）地区苏美尔（Sumer）王朝的都市国家乌鲁克（Uruk）英雄吉尔伽美什（Gilgamesh）的赞歌，虽然这是一部残缺了近1/3的作品，但从余下的2000多行诗中我们还是能够感受到苏美尔人对他们伟大英雄的崇拜赞美之情。史诗所述的历史时期据信在公元前2700年至公元前2500年之间，比已知最早的写成文字的文学作作品早200到400年。他并非只是传说，而是实际存在的。《吉尔伽美什史诗》围绕乌鲁克(Uruk)国王吉尔伽美什（Gilgamesh）和他的朋友恩奇都（Enkidu）的之间的友谊故事展开。大致可分为四个部分。在讲述故事前，史诗开篇赞颂了吉尔伽美什作为王者立下的功绩前无古人后无来者，深受百姓爱戴。

第一部分讲述了半人半神的吉尔伽美什是乌鲁克的君主，但暴虐无度。他凭借权势抢男霸女，强迫城中居民为他构筑城垣，修建神庙，害得民不聊生，因而激起了贵族的居民们的愤怒。他的人民只能求助于诸神。创造女神阿鲁鲁（Aruru）便制造了恩奇都。恩奇都生活在森林里，与动物为伴。猎人发现了他，这个经常从捕兽夹救走动物的男人。即使是卫兵也无法阻止恩奇都。猎人到王城请求吉尔伽美什去制服恩奇都，吉尔伽美什拒绝了猎人的请求，命令猎人带着神妓（Shamhat）诱惑恩奇都远离动物朋友们，并且将恩奇都带到乌鲁克城里。神妓得到恩奇都认可后开始教导恩奇都知识礼仪，并告诉他吉尔伽美什很早以前就知道恩奇都的存在了，要求恩奇都成为吉尔伽美什的朋友并爱着他。恩奇都来到乌鲁克后听闻吉尔伽美什夺取少女贞洁的暴行，无视神妓的忠告，来到举行圣婚仪式的门前阻止，吉尔伽美什与他大战一场，两人的战斗不分胜负。经历这个战斗后两人惺惺相惜，结为好友。然后一起成为了正义的战士开始行侠仗义……

另外提一下神妓，度娘上的内容很糟糕，这里解释一下，古巴比伦时期有一种习俗，女子在出嫁前都必须去神庙接待一位男性，不论对方的年龄身份与价格，这在当时确实能提高生育率，以及融入异邦的基因。所得钱财归神殿所有，而神庙里的祭司也是如此，所以称为神妓。

注4：赫拉克勒斯（也译为“海格力斯”），是古希腊神话中最伟大的英雄。是主神宙斯与阿尔克墨涅之子，因其出身而受到宙斯的妻子赫拉的憎恶。他神勇无比、力大无穷，后来他完成了12项被誉为“不可能完成”的任务，除此之外他还解救了被缚的普罗米修斯，隐藏身份参加了伊阿宋的英雄冒险队并协助他取得金羊毛。赫拉克勒斯英明一世，却最终遭第二任妻子误会，并在他的衣服上涂了毒，难耐痛苦而自焚身亡，死后升入奥林匹斯圣山，成为大力神，他惩恶扬善，敢于斗争。在如今的西方世界，赫拉克勒斯一词已经成为了大力士和壮汉的同义词。

赫拉克勒斯帮助底比斯（Thebes）打败了外敌的进攻，底比斯国王就把自己的女儿Megara 嫁给了他，又生了三个孩子。不幸的是赫拉克勒斯突然发了狂（赫拉害的），亲手杀死了这三个孩子。为了赎罪，赫拉克勒斯自我放逐到欧律斯透斯手下，后来就有了著名的十二大功。

这里引用的是“十二大功”中的“希波吕忒”：

欧律斯透斯有一个女儿，名叫阿特梅塔。欧律斯透斯命令赫拉克勒斯夺取亚马孙女王希波吕忒的腰带，把它献给阿特梅塔。亚马孙人居住在本都的特耳莫冬河两岸，这是一个妇人国，她们买卖男人生育，把生下的女孩留下，并养育她们长大。自古以来，这个民族就尚武好战。她们的女王希波吕忒佩带一根战神亲自赠给她的腰带。这是女王权力的标志。

赫拉克勒斯召集了一批志愿参战的男子汉，乘船去冒险。经过许多周折后，他们进入黑海，最后来到特耳莫冬河口，又顺流而上，驶入亚马孙人的港口特弥斯奇拉。他们在这里遇到了亚马孙人的女王。她看到赫拉克勒斯相貌堂堂，身材魁梧，对他非常喜欢和敬重。她听说英雄远道而来的目的后，一口答应将腰带送给赫拉克勒斯。

可是天后赫拉憎恨赫拉克勒斯。她扮成一个亚马孙女子，混杂在人群中散布谣言，说一个外乡人想要劫持她们的女王。亚马孙人一听大怒，即刻骑上马背，袭击住在城外帐篷里的赫拉克勒斯。于是，发生了一场恶战；勇敢的亚马孙女人与赫拉克勒斯的随从作战，另有一批久经沙场的女子冲过来，与赫拉克勒斯对阵。与赫拉克勒斯交手的第一个女子阿埃拉因为奔跑如风，人称旋风姑娘。可是赫拉克勒斯比她跑得更快。她败下阵来逃跑时，被赫拉克勒斯追上杀死。第二个女子刚一交手，就被打倒。这时上来了第三个女子，名叫珀洛特埃，她在个人对阵中七次获胜，可是这次也被打死。在她以后又上来八个女子，其中有三个是在阿耳忒弥斯狩猎中被选中的勇士，投枪是百发百中。可是在这场战斗中她们却大失威风，射不准目标，都给赫拉克勒斯击中。立誓终身不嫁的阿尔奇泼也倒在战场上。最后，连亚马孙女人的首领，英勇善战的麦拉尼泼也被赫拉克勒斯活捉。亚马孙女人顿时如鸟兽散，纷纷溃逃。

女王希波吕忒献出了腰带，那是在作战前她已答应献出的。赫拉克勒斯收下腰带，同时放回麦拉尼泼。

（在梵蒂冈有幸看到过一份资料，是比较早古的笔记，其中有关于亚马孙人的记录，上面有记录者的描述和画像，里面记录这个民族的女性战士会自愿割去右乳，为了便于拉弓。记录中在他们附近有一个全部由男人组成的村落，不像故事中说的买卖男性，并把生下的男孩杀掉这么可怕。）

反正，对于欧洲骑士们来说，跟女人打也太不英雄了……┓( ´∀` )┏

 

注5：只是说明一下小丑和马戏团的历史，没有时间冲突~

小丑的历史可以追溯到公元前 2400 年，这种扮丑装蠢的形象，几乎在历史上的每个文明里都出现过，古埃及、古希腊、古罗马和古代中国的宫廷里，都有小丑滑稽的身影，演个傻子或是穷鬼，上蹿下跳，龇牙咧嘴，只为了讨王公贵族们一笑。不过白面小丑起源于 17 世纪早期，英国喜剧演员约瑟夫·格里马尔迪（Joseph Grimaldi ）创造了第一个白脸小丑，并发扬了小丑的滑稽表演和英国哑剧，被誉为英国的“小丑之父”。

马戏团传统起源于约莫公元前500年的古希腊，在最早的奥林匹克竞赛上，每个比赛项目间的娱性节目为：人们在竞技场上发出嘶吼并单脚骑乘在2匹没有上马鞍的马上来娱乐观众。公元一世纪基督徒的苦难变成一种格外有吸引力，而Caligula马戏团、Flaminius马戏团、Gaius and Nero马戏团、Maxentius等马戏团，互相竞争，不断用更威惧的招式炫技，然而老练世故的罗马人终于厌倦血腥，开始鼓励学习有关杂耍、戏法、舞蹈等技能。在这段期间马戏表演场和露天圆形竞技场开始建立于欧洲和非洲各城市。马戏表演者带给罗马驻扎军队一些家庭娱乐。他们在意大利各城市、法国、西班牙、北非、土耳其、英格兰等地如雨后春笋般崛起。在公元404年角斗士已经是被禁止的了，但是野生动物的猎杀仍持续到公元523年。

 

注6：20岁在罗马法中意味着男子享有公民的权益；而在中世纪时期，骑士们一般是在21岁可以独立。在西方，21岁被视为成年时间，生日当天，年轻人将被承认成为成年人，如奥地利、意大利等国为21周岁

18岁是美国宪法规定的有选举权的年龄，美国18岁是法定成人的年龄，服兵役和就业的最低年龄。然而21岁在美国才是真正成年的年龄，因为美国有很多限制 21岁以下的法令。比如：烟、酒在美国不准出售给21岁以下的青年，在公共场合不准喝；在赌场21岁以下的青年不准上赌桌和参与赌博；在美国很多成年人场所和俱乐部都必须21岁以上才能进入。

德国的法律制度将年轻人共分为三类：儿童（Kinder）、未成年人(Jugendliche)和年轻成年人(Heranwachsende)。德国法将14岁以下的划归为儿童，未成年人法不能对他们适用。14-18岁（不超过18岁）被列为未成年人。而年轻的成年人是18-21岁。成人（Erwachsense）则是指21岁以上的人。

（原剧中Arthur是20岁加冕的，符合罗马的法律。不过对罗马来说，真正的男子成年是25岁。但是无论如何，对于欧洲来讲，21岁是非常重要的生日。）


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 　“你的痛苦就是我的救赎，”Arthur听到她的声音，却并没有感觉她真的感到心情舒畅了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♔AM/HE/长篇/NC-17  
> ♔初稿已完成，字数20w+。这次发布试读版。会边修边发，不会太慢。大家喜欢的话希望能出本子。（拜托大家一定要喜欢鸭）  
> ♔本篇正式开始主线剧情，下一篇[7]请疯狂留言！！！  
> ♔不熟悉的骑士名称请看 [1] 的注释部分~  
> ♔建议[6] [7]一定要连起来看！！！

## 第一章 In Chains 在枷锁中

 

\------------------------------ 6 -----------------------------

 

　　当Arthur正在和侍卫进行巡视交接的时候，Camelot城墙外的森林里突然发出耀眼的红色光芒，闪耀几秒后就消失了。

　　“What''s that？”Arthur看向身边的几位骑士们，他们只是疑惑地看着他。

　　“殿下？”Leon爵士谨慎地问道。

　　“The light！”Arthur大声说，“难道你们都没有看到？”

　　骑士们相互看看，耸肩，摇头。

　　Arthur快速扫视了一遍跟随的骑士和预备骑士们，没有一个人知道刚才发生了什么，“我没有看错，刚才有奇怪的光从森林里发出。”他肯定地说，在有人否定他之前。

　　“也许和魔法有关，”Leon想了想说，“也许我们应该去找Emrys.”

　　“No.”Arthur立即否定了这个建议，他不想告诉其他人Merlin失踪的消息他不想告诉其他人Merlin失踪的消息，那只会造成更多的恐慌。

　　当Merlin还在Camelot的时候，他们不会有人担心魔法的袭击，但是现在他不在——Arthur是少数几个知道这件事的人之一，他不想让其他人担心。被魔法袭击的国家太多了，他记得军队里流传的那些可怕的描述——关于那些怪物与诅咒，邪恶的巫术与可怕的大雾。而现在Merlin不在这里，他需要自己保护Camelot。

　　“把这件事告诉Ector爵士，我去查看森林里的情况。我会沿途做下标记，如果明天早上我没回来再告诉国王。”Arthur在简短的命令后迅速骑上马向森林赶去。

 

　　刚穿过城门，天空中就如厄运预兆般地下起了雨，Arthur让自己不去考虑泥泞与寒冷，他庆幸自己带了Excalibur——面对巫师或者魔法生物的时候使用它并不会是不公正的。而这把剑让他又开始不自觉地担心Merlin。在宫殿门前的台阶上最后一次见到他时，他的脸色已经苍白而发抖的样子就像是已经淋了一夜雨一样，而他现在不知道他在哪里，也不知道他是否也在淋着雨，他希望Merlin能喝到热汤，能躲在温暖的地方——他更希望在他的怀抱。

　　这危险的想法只停留了一瞬，即刻便被一道从他眼前划过的闪电打断了，受到闪电惊吓的马扬起了前蹄，Arthur拉紧缰绳以防跌落，当马落下前蹄站稳后，他看见面前站着一个女人。

　　那个女人浑身湿透，穿着猩红色长裙，长发贴在她的脸颊脖颈与胳膊上。

　　“你是谁？”Arthur攥着缰绳的手本能地攥地更紧了，而他却想着是否要把他的披风给她，考虑到她现在孤身一人在野外的悲惨景象。

　　“一个鬼魂，Arthur Pendragon。”女人看着他。

　　“通常情况下，鬼魂不会说自己是鬼魂的。”Arthur吞咽了一下，很不得给自己来上一拳，一个正常的人类女子是不会在这种天气下独自一人在树林间的。况且这个女人不仅知道他的名字，而且她的身上确实散发着一种不同于冷雨的寒冷的感觉，如果真的是鬼魂呢？“你已经知道我的名字了，现在应该告诉我你的名字。”

　　“Nimueh，”她露出似乎是讽刺的笑容，“我在等你，Arthur Pendragon.”那个女人不再看着Arthur，而是举起手对着他的马。

　　Arther意识到的时候已经迟了，马突然摇晃起来，他从马上跳下，回过神来他的马已经躺在了地上。

　　“你是个女巫！”没错，就像那些故事中，女巫总是与邪恶或者阴谋扯上关系。

　　“我不会伤害你的，Arthur Pebdragon，我是来告诉你真相的。”不断称呼他的全名让他感觉很不舒服。

　　“什么真相？”Arthur不自觉地后退一步，握紧手中的剑柄。

　　“你的出生。”伴随着她的声音，Arthur感觉身边出现了无数双无形的手抓住了他。

　　还来不及看清甚至做出反应，又一道闪电劈下来，当Arthur睁开眼睛，他在另一个地方，影影绰绰的人影与光线似乎逐渐清晰起来。

　　“这是一段记忆，Arthur Pendragon，”女巫的声音在他耳边响起，“这是我的记忆，我会告诉你关于你出生的一切。”

　　太模糊了，Arthur集中注意力，似乎在一个房间，窗外的景象似乎是在Camelot，他看到了Merlin，他几乎欣慰地要放松下来，他只希望Merlin能赶快把他从这些混乱中解脱出来。

　　但是Merlin侧过了身，背对着他。

　　一个男人走进来，满脸都是刚毅的线条，可以看出他战士的体格与领导者的威严，但是他的神情却意外地痛苦。他走进来看着Arthur的方向，Nimueh穿过他的身体，就像一个影子，问道“她是谁？”

　　Arthur看到他拇指上的那枚祖母绿戒指，才意识到这是他的父亲，Uther Pendragon.

　　“看看这个，陛下。”Merlin把一把钥匙放在桌面上，“她是Gorlois[注1]的祭司，Nimueh，这就是她向你效忠的证明。”

　　“这是什么，Emrys？”Uther皱起眉头。

　　“还记得那座高塔吗？”Merlin看了Nimueh一眼，眼神复杂，“这就是那座高塔的钥匙。”

　　“我怎么能保证她不是来欺骗我的？”Uther审慎地看着Nimueh，“她是Gorlois的情人。”

　　“不要小瞧一个嫉妒的女人。”Merlin的声音沉着冷静，“而且我也准备了应对意外的东西，”Merlin说着又把一瓶药水放在桌面上，“喝了它，你可以变成Gorlois公爵的样子，即使钥匙是假的，你也不会出现任何意外。”

　　Uther疑惑地看着Merlin，“事实上，如果有了这个药水，我还需要钥匙做什么？看门人肯定会让我进去的。”

　　“不到迫不得已的情况，我希望你不要使用它。”Merlin说着耸耸肩，“你应该让她爱上真正的你。”

　　“如果她大叫呢？如果她无法爱我呢？”Uther急切地问。

　　“如果你能给她自由，陛下，”Merlin挑起一根眉毛，“她为什么不会爱上你呢？”

　　Nimueh尖刻地大笑一声，“别管他了，陛下，你担心的没错，如果Igraine爱着Gorlois，尽管他把她囚禁在高塔上都仍爱着他的话，那么，即使你把她从高塔上解救下来，她也不会爱你的。”

　　“那么，我需要迷情药水吗？这样可以让她爱上我吗？”Uther看着Nimueh，显然这个女人更了解女人。

　　“不，陛下，迷情药水可以让她爱上你，但那个女人就不再是Igraine了。”Merlin顿了下。“迷情药水会改变一个人的一切，那时候你娶到的不过是一个人偶。”Merlin沉着地说。

　　“难道你的意思是说，无论我做什么她都不可能真的爱上我吗？”Uther愤怒地说。

　　“Emrys也并不总是无所不知，陛下，他是没有感情的。一般情况下，如果你想让一个女人嫁给你，并且别无他选，你可以考虑先让她怀孕。”Nimueh微笑着说，“但是如果你强迫一位骑士的妻子，那你可就糟糕透了。”

　　“那不重要，我会杀死她的丈夫。”Uther补充，对着Nimueh眯起眼睛，“我们都知道你爱Gorlois，你确定你不会阻止我杀死他？”

　　“我不仅不会阻止你，我还会帮你，陛下。我爱Gorlois，我爱属于我的Gorlois，”Nimueh说着，声音悲伤而冰冷，“而不是爱着另一个人的Gorlois.”

　　“我接受你的忠诚，女巫，”Uther的声音带着迟疑，接着转向Merlin，“那么，Emrys，我这一次需要支付你什么？”

　　“我只要一样东西，陛下，”Merlin拿起一本书，冷静地说，“Igraine的儿子。”

　　“但她现在只有一个女儿！”Uther震惊地睁大眼睛。

　　“你和Igraine结婚之后，我相信你一定会有儿子的。”Merlin漫不经心地说。

　　“你让我用我自己的儿子来……”Uther皱起眉头。

　　“一个尚未出生的儿子和一个近在咫尺却远在天边的情人，陛下，你应该考虑一下。”Merlin顿了下，“况且，我的意思并不是要杀了他，我会保护他，辅佐他，就像我一直以来都在帮助你，帮你取得胜利，现在，我的要求也只是，你必须保证你不会杀了这个孩子，也不会让任何人去杀他。”

　　“你这样做有什么意义？”Uther眯起眼睛，“我为什么会杀我自己的儿子，或者叫别人这么做呢？”

　　“别试图理解一个巫师。”Nimueh说着把药瓶拿在Uther面前晃晃。

　　“你是魔鬼， Emrys。”Uther伸手拿住了药瓶。

　　“我的父亲是魔鬼，你知道的。”Merlin头也不抬地回答。

 

　　画面跳转到一个雨夜，Arthur，准确地说是Nimueh躲在一棵树后面看着，年轻的Uther披着斗篷，在一个陌生的城堡前下了马，打开药瓶喝下药水，他的脸开始变化。

　　“Gorlois！”金发女子惊喜地在高塔的窗户上叫着公爵的名字，声音中是掩饰不住的惊喜。

　　“我一直在想念你！Igraine！”Uther的眼睛几乎要迸出火花，他一边开门一边大喊。

　　“Gorlois！”金发女子的脸孔因为遥远而模糊，但是她声音中的爱意是任何人都不会怀疑的。

 

　　Arthur想让画面停下来，他不想再看了，但是画面还是接着继续变换。

　　金发的女人穿着黑色的长裙，戴着黑纱，她的腹部微微隆起，坐在地上哭泣着，Uther站在她面前。

　　“求你了，Igraine，你必须嫁给我，你肚子里的孩子是我的，”Uther的声音近乎哀求，“我给你解释多少遍你才能明白，如果你不相信你可以问问那些士兵，你的前夫有没有离开过军营。”

　　“你这个魔鬼！”Igraine哭泣着。

　　“夫人，求您别再哭了，让我们帮您和您的孩子挽回名声吧。”Nimueh说着，“我想您也不会希望您的女儿在仇恨中长大。”

 

　　画面又跳转到Merlin，他的目光异常冰冷，他站在Igraine的床边，后者的金发平静地摊开在枕头上，她面容憔悴，浑身被汗水浸透。

　　圣杯从Merlin的手中滑落，与地面发出金属的撞击声，杯中的水一落到地面就变成了粘稠的鲜血。

　　Merlin面如死灰，“It can't be…”声音空洞而遥远，就好像不是从他口中说出，而是来自另一个遥远荒凉的世界，“I can't…”

　　Uther声嘶力竭地大吼，“Emrys，你这个骗子！你这只毒蛇！你这个魔鬼的怪物！”Uther抽出佩剑，直刺向Merlin的胸口，“Igraine死了！你早就知道她会死！你有这个力量！”

　　Merlin没有闪躲，Uther松开剑柄上的手，双目通红地瞪着他，“不再有了，”Merlin只是从胸口一寸寸抽出利刃，把剑扔到地上，双眼空洞，刀刃上有血，但是他却没有流血，就好像刺入的是尸体，事实上，如果不是他在眨眼，在说话，简直就像是一具尸体。

　　“我兑现了我的承诺，我从没有命令过你，Emrys，”Uther的视线就像被固定在了剑上的淡淡的血迹一样，“你就是这么回报我的吗？”

　　“确切地说是你不能命令我，”Merlin声音冰冷，边说边向门口走去，“而且我已经失去预言能力了，也失去了使用圣杯的资格，Pendragon，如果这能让你好受一点的话。”

　　“那是因为你的罪，Emrys，那是你背叛Pendragon所付出的代价，”Uther声音低沉。

　　“难道你就没有罪吗？”Merlin厉声问道。

　　“我已经活在地狱了，即使我死后下地狱，也不会比现在更糟。”Uther攥紧双拳，声线绷得很紧，“记住，Emrys，现在，我已经不再是唯一活着的Pendragon。”

　　“你是想诅咒我还是惩罚我？”Merlin用充满讽刺的声调说，“难道我得到的还不够吗？”

　　“所以，你们现在想怎么对这个孩子？”Nimueh提醒他们，“因为你的失误，Uther，你让Girloris多活了一段时间，所以，现在，如果你想让你的孩子有一个合法的继承人的身份他就应该是十月出生。”

　　“我诅咒你！ Emrys！我会把他送给Ector爵士，离开你的控制！我没有抵抗得了你那邪恶巫术的诱惑，我相信我儿子可以！”Uther愤怒地说。

　　“你应该这么做，Uther。”Merlin看着Uther因为愤怒而扭曲的脸，露出更为冷酷的表情，“我建议你等到10月，你需要把你儿子出生和妻子去世的消息封锁到10月，为了Arthur。”

 

　　Arthur几乎站立不稳，但是画面继续在旋转。

　　“我已经配好了药，一滴就可以致命，”Merlin把药水放在Uther的桌子上，“这些仆人们没做错什么，这能让他们毫无痛苦。”

　　“毫无痛苦地死吗？”Uther的目光冷静，这一次Arthur不再感到陌生，这个Uther就是他们天天面对着的国王，“Nimueh！”他叫女巫的名字，女巫打开门，侍卫抓着一个被绑住双手并用绳子勒住嘴巴的女仆的胳膊进来。

　　“我不会命令你，Emrys，”Uther把毒药从桌面上摔碎在地上，声音平静而冰冷，“但是我会让你知道，这些人都是因你而死，如果你不想写他们的讣告，就把他们的尸体处理干净。”

　　Merlin在做出反应前，女仆就倒在了地上，“Nimueh…”Merlin最后只从牙缝中说出她的名字。

　　“你会内疚吗，Emrys？”Uther走到门口，“还是说你仍旧没有任何感觉？”

　　“这是值得的，”Merlin吞咽了一下，不易察觉地动摇了，如果不是Arthur太了解他的话，他的眼神已经非常动摇了，但他仍抬起下巴，“为了Arthur能够成为国王，这一切都是值得的。”

　　“你真的是魔鬼，Emrys。”Uther转过头离开了。

　　“你以为你在做什么？”Merlin转向Nimueh，严厉地质问。

　　“I'm not you，Emrys.”Nimueh says，“如果我宣誓效忠，我就绝对不会背叛。”

　　“我想你应该知道，”Merlin停顿了一下，“Uther会杀掉任何一个知道这个秘密的人，Nimueh，虽然他没有办法杀掉你或者我，但是考虑到你还有一个女儿，我建议你尽快带她离开Camelot。”

　　“在我处理完这个女人和她的孩子的尸体后我会离开的，”Nimueh目光转向地上被割开喉咙的女人，正是Arthur早上见到的占卜的女人。

　　“她的孩子还不足一岁！”Merlin很快停了下来，抿着嘴唇。

　　“没错，正是那个可怜的孩子，Emrys，如果你现在把那个孩子从Camelot带走，他还有救。”Nimueh看着Merlin毫无表情的面孔，“Emrys，难道你真的不介意吗？”

　　“我不会留下祸根，”Merlin的目光空洞，“命运早就安排好了一切，我们什么也改变不了。”

　　“事实上，”Nimueh突然发出一声尖利而奇怪的笑声，“我有时候真的非常羡慕，不，我非常嫉妒你，甚至是你的残忍。”

　　“我不会背叛Pendragon，”Merlin声音再次空洞了起来，“而且，为了Arthur，这一切都是值得的。”

　　“为了Arthur Pendragon？倒不如说你是为了你自己，Emrys，”Nimueh收起了笑容，“你这个可怕的阴谋家。”

 

　　画面终于停了下来，Arthur感觉脸上湿湿的，无法确定究竟是雨水还是泪水，抑或是两者都有。

　　“你为什么要给我看这些？”Arthur的声音听起来就像喉咙里撒了一把碎石。

　　“为了我的复仇，年轻的Pendragon，”Nimueh的声音突然变得奇怪起来，就好像不是她一个人的声音，而是几个人，“Emrys已经杀死了我——为了你。我只是在他来找我之前做了准备，我将自己献给了神明，确保我死后可以找到你，告诉你关于你出生的秘密，让你去审判他不是非常美妙吗？”

　　“这些都是幻觉的！都是虚假的！”这些话从Arthur牙缝中艰难地挤出来，如果是Uther的话，他一定会这么说的。重要的是——“我了解他。”

　　“你是指谁，young Pendragon？”Nimueh轻蔑地笑了，“是你的父亲，还是Emrys？”

　　Arthur张张口，但是奇怪的窒息感让他什么都说不出。

　　“如果你甚至都不了解你自己，你怎么可能了解别人？”Nimue笑着递给Arthur一个白色的椭圆形物体，上面刻着奇怪的文字，“你可以亲自去问Emrys这些事是不是真的，Arthur Pendragon，你只需要把这个拿给他，他会说真话的。”

　　Arthur拿起椭圆形物体，刻有文字的地方似乎奇怪地有一根刺，刺破了他的手指，但他顾不上这些，比起他内心的伤痛，指尖的疼痛根本不值一提。

　　“你的痛苦就是我的救赎，”Arthur听到她的声音，却并没有感觉她真的感到心情舒畅了。

　　“我诅咒你，cruel Pendragon. 我同情你，poor Pendragon.”伴随着另一道闪电，Nimueh消失在黑暗的雨中。

 

TBC

=================

（PS：小小预告下，这两节情节联系紧密，最好一口气连起来读，所以一起发，中间有番外，之后慢慢发~）

来自音乐剧 法亚瑟 的一首，好像真的有点应景→ Qui suis-je ? (La légende du Roi Arthur)

 

注释：

注1：格洛斯（Gorlois），Igraine的第一任丈夫，康沃尔公爵。这个设定是很多资料中都有出现，最早的是在13世纪的标准文本（Vulgate Circle）诗集Lancelot-Grail中得到的，中文有时也译为哥罗亚，但英文都是Gorlois。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 　他抬起头，直指天际的树木绵延至数百英里外，一切被湮没在汹涌的黑暗漩涡中。
> 
> 　就在这里，他们曾经在清晨并肩穿过溪水，走上一条小径，碧绿的叶子在明亮刺目的阳光下肆意摇晃着，刺得人眼睛发疼，淡淡的黛色植被也隐藏在起起伏伏的天地交界之处。然而现在他不确定了，那些记忆是否也是虚假的，唯有黑暗和痛苦是真实的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♔AM/HE/长篇/NC-17
> 
> ♔初稿已完成，字数20w+。这次发布为试读版。边修边发，不会太慢。大家喜欢的话希望能出本子。（拜托大家一定要喜欢鸭）
> 
> ♔不熟悉的骑士名称请看 [1] 的注释部分~
> 
> ♔建议[6] [7]一定要连起来看！ (*´∀｀*人*´∀｀*)

## 第一章 In Chains 在枷锁中

 

\------------------------------ 7 -----------------------------

 

　　Arthur感觉内脏被扭曲着，他淋着雨，摇摇欲坠。

　　整个世界撕裂开巨大的伤口，不是地震也不是洪水，而是悄无声息地——震惊与寂静的结合。

　　纷乱的记忆不断涌现，却难以完整地拼凑出故事的经过。不过，他能否记得那个早已流逝的梦幻般的清晨，已经不再重要了。Arthur需要见到Merlin，就算不能得到答案，至少能做个了结，让这一切都过去——就像死亡那样。

　　他看着手中的白色椭圆形物体，为什么Nimueh说，只要Merlin见到这个东西就会说真话——难道他会说谎吗？或者说，这个东西具有什么意义，无论是什么特别的含义，甚至是——一种胁迫。仅仅第一种假设就让他感到莫名的痛苦，就像每一个人一样，为了保护自己，他为什么不能说谎？他为什么不会说谎？Arthur熟悉他那些答非所问避重就轻的小伎俩，那种模棱两可的箴言，但是谎言——这就是另一回事儿了。只是，他并不怀疑Merlin——他只是怀疑自己，怀疑关于自己的一切。怀疑自己出现了幻觉，怀疑这一切源于自己的想象，比怀疑任何人都要轻松。至于第二种假设，就像他父亲Uther一样——他也从未命令过Merlin——至少目前为止是这样，他也痛恨那些违背本人意愿的命令——就像Uther对他做的一样，他不会希望让其他人遭受跟他一样的痛苦，尤其是Merlin。

　　他抬起头，直指天际的树木绵延至数百英里外，一切被湮没在汹涌的黑暗漩涡中。

　　就在这里，他们曾经在清晨并肩穿过溪水，走上一条小径，碧绿的叶子在明亮刺目的阳光下肆意摇晃着，刺得人眼睛发疼，淡淡的黛色植被也隐藏在起起伏伏的天地交界之处。然而现在他不确定了，那些记忆是否也是虚假的，唯有黑暗和痛苦是真实的。

　　他突然动摇了——他从未有过的如此强烈的动摇——他完全不知道接下来要怎么办。他参加过很多次战役，见过很多战场，他可以让自己在决斗场上放声大笑，他可以让自己在面对断肢残骸时镇定下来安排其他的任务，但是，这一次，他失去了一切计划，大脑几乎一片空白，完全不知道接下来应该想什么、做什么。他看着倒下的马，能做的只是静静注视着。

　　白色的椭圆形物体从手中滑了出去。如果Nimueh给他看的是真的，他希望Merlin能够骗他，让他把这一切都抛诸脑后；如果Nimueh欺骗了他，他就更不需要这个可能会对他造成威胁的东西。

　　真相没有一颗心重要，也没有一颗心易碎。

　　他爱Camelot，他知道Camelot不仅仅是土地，还有人民。这件事并不是关于他的荣誉，而是关于一个国家的稳定。当Camelot内部出现混乱的时候，那些对他们虎视眈眈的国家势必会大举入侵。但是，现在在牢狱中的是一个无辜的女人，她没有做错什么，她本应是死了，然而她现在却来到Camelot指证Arthur的出生，虽然这绝非偶然，但是她可能仅仅是被人利用，他看着她的眼睛的时候，他知道她说的是真的——她真的爱他，并祈求上帝保佑他——那双眼睛是那么善良而痛苦。让任何一个无辜的人承担别人的罪责，这是Arthur难以忍受的。愧疚感灼烧着他的神经。

　　他要为一个无辜的女人反抗他的父亲，这将会导致战争——他确定有些骑士会站在他这边，而另外一些肯定会为了他父亲而跟他们发动战争——Camelot将会面临内乱，同时加上Cendred以及其他国家的攻击——Camelot可能会灭亡。但是如果他选择沉默，这就是放任一个无辜的女人死去，而他明明是知道她是完全无辜的，却要执行他父亲的命令，带她上断头台，甚至包括马戏团的那两个孩子——究竟有多少个无辜的人是被他领上断头台——服从他父亲的命令——即便他内心知道他父亲是错误的，有多少生命就是这样葬送在他的沉默中。

　　Arthur控制不住地干呕起来，他想保护他们，但是他却不断伤害着他们。他爱Camelot，他愿意为Camelot献出生命，但是他却残忍地剥夺Camelot的人民的真相与生命——以保护它的名义。他和他的父亲自诩为Camelot的守护者，但是他们犯下的暴行甚至比强盗更甚——他们让人们相信他们是正确的，甚至强迫他们相信他们是正义的。

　　他又想起Merlin，他看起来是那么无辜，一副少年模样，在他脑海中几乎永远不会停下地傻笑，他看起来纯洁而美好——但这也只是看起来。也许他是对自己使用了某种药水或者是咒语，让自己对他沉迷——这似乎是足够的理由去解释为什么他会在每个黄昏与夜晚都无可救药地想见到Merlin，想要拥有他。但是，这解释不了他的拒绝。Merlin拒绝过他。

　　可是他是那么残忍地帮助Uther无情地欺骗了他的母亲！那个可怜的女人！她金色的柔软头发，她湛蓝的明亮的双眼，她温柔的微笑——最后全部化为了痛苦的哭泣，声嘶力竭的尖叫，以及冰冷的死亡。Merlin——这幕悲剧的导演——却只是对着他傻笑——他却一直一直相信着他的纯洁与美好，他甚至对此深信不疑。乌鸦羽毛般的黑色头发，砒霜般的白色的皮肤，幽灵野火般的灰蓝色眼睛，鲜血般的红色嘴唇——这些都曾诱惑着他，或许还会一直诱惑着他——他早就应该察觉到，那些所有的美好都是地狱般的烈火灼烧时魔鬼幻化的的虚幻景象，那背后只有欺骗、背叛、死亡。如果说Uther是刽子手，那么Merlin就是那个下判决书的人。

　　雨下得更大，他竟然又情不自禁地担心起Merlin是否也在雨中，他根本没有办法控制自己对他的思念与担忧，除了Camelot外，Merlin曾经是他唯一的心愿；除了Camelot外，Merlin曾经是唯一给予他安慰的存在。可是现在，除了Camelot给予他的雨水，他一无所有。

　　他只是一个淋着雨的人，在森林的某一处。

　　盔甲压得他喘不过气来。他的靴子里灌满了雨水。在一切都无法看清的黑暗中，他甚至忘记了城堡的方向。

　　【这里有番外2，不影响主线内容，发布后会放上链接】

　　“Arthur？”Merlin的声音从身后传来。“你还好吗？发生什么了？”

　　依旧是充满善意，依旧是那么无辜，Arthur绝望地想，他的记忆丝毫没有夸大他的美好。

　　是的，永远叫着他的名字问他是否还好，然后再关心其他的事情其他的人——与Uther或者任何人都截然相反的顺序。

　　Arthur回过头看着Merlin，他的出现好像已经能够把他脑海中的全部疯狂黑暗的臆想驱散，但是他不能失去这些痛苦——这是他当前仅剩的真实——他必须面对真相，他不能忘记，不能回避。

　　任何伤害都会平静后变成疤痕再淡化，他的伤口也会这样，只要Merlin在他的眼前，所有的一切他都可以撑过去，Arthur为自己可耻的盲目感到绝望，但是，Merlin给予别人的伤害呢？他无法替他偿还那些过失——任何人都不能替Merlin偿还他的罪过——就像任何人都不能代替他自己承受痛苦一样。Arthur可以原谅他，他甚至没办法让自己恨他，但是，其他人呢？无论是Igraine或者是现在还在地牢里的女人，甚至还有Morgana和她的父亲，甚至还有Uther。他们可以原谅他吗？他们可以原谅这个原谅了他的自己吗？

　　Arthur的样子就像一个鬼魂，如果不是确定他还活着，Merlin一定会认为自己见到了一个鬼魂。他的脸上看不到他的想法，并不是Pendragon式的冷酷和城府，而是一种其他的东西，就像一面光滑的镜子——除了自己与自己的罪，什么也看不见。“你留下的记号被大雨冲掉了，Ector爵士和Kay爵士都在找你，Arthur，”Merlin最终还是想要忽略那个陌生的Arthur，他看到脚边反光的一块破碎的水晶，他已经知道发生了什么，但他很快就被多年以来的镇定给救了，“该回去了，如果你继续留在这里你会生病的。”

　　但是Arthur一动不动，他只是那样——完全看不出他的情绪与目光的方式，就好像不是在看他而是在看着自己投影的方式——注视着Merlin。

　　雨依旧很大，但是再大的雨也不可能冲刷掉曾经的罪恶，Arthur突然想，也许他的死亡才是终结一切罪恶的方式。他是被罪恶创造的——Uther的残忍冷酷与占有欲，Merlin令人恐惧的城府——时至今日依旧伤害着他人。但是这个始作俑者居然还像天使——他的天使一样，出现在他每一次受伤的时候。

　　无论这一切是真是假——即便这都是真的，他发现他完全没办法去恨Merlin——这简直是灾难！他应该憎恨每一个恶毒的人，他应该对残忍邪恶的事情充满憎恨；任何违背违背骑士精神是事情都是错误的，都是不能容忍的，但是——除了Merlin——即便他有着毒辣的毒蛇的獠牙，即便他有着最残忍的豺狼的利爪，即便他有着最狠毒的蛇蝎的心肠。

　　如果Camelot，他的出生时间，无辜女人的死亡，敌国的虎视眈眈，这些都是超出他的控制能力的话，Arthur想——起码他应该能够控制自己的感情，自己的憎恨与爱意——但显而易见的是——他在控制自己的情感这件事上也失败了，他输给了自己莫名其妙的思念与欲望，他是个彻彻底底的失败者。不管他曾经战胜多少勇士，打赢过多少战役，他都是个失败者。他憎恨自己的无能为力，自己的软弱，自己的情感，甚至是自己的存在。

　　他没有屈服于恐惧，或者憎恨，甚至是这种自我厌恶与自我毁灭的情绪，是的，他从没有屈服过，他永远也不会屈服。即使他没有冠冕，即使他不是Pendragon，即使他一无所有，他也绝不会屈服，但是——他在逐渐迷失，迷失在他灵魂的煎熬和他错综复杂的扭曲在一起的强烈的情绪中。

　　那些悲剧，背叛与欺骗，并不是来自于他，但是，他是这一切的延续。他的存在就是那些罪孽的证明，那些痛苦就像他的心跳一样剧烈，他的骨骼是由罪恶所铸造，附着其上的筋肉则是交织的仇恨与绝望，而他血管里流淌着的是鲜红的死亡。

　　Merlin向他走近了一步。

　　他会把一切堆积在心里的东西全都扔掉，Arthur已经意识到了，Merlin只要告诉他一句话，那些都是假的，他就会立刻把一切都忘记，即便是欺骗他也好。当Merlin站在他面前，不到一臂的距离时，他甚至发现他只需要Merlin随便说点什么，不论是什么，他都可以把一切放下——他无法问Merlin，他没有办法把他哽咽在喉咙里的话用自己的嘴讲出来。

　　“是真的，Arthur.”Merlin看着他的眼睛，“Nimueh死前告诉我，她会把事情告诉你。我知道她会的，她已经做到了。”

　　日月的壮美，四季轮转的盛况，黎明破晓时的希望，博大黑夜的静谧，雨打绿叶的节奏，露凝草地呈现的银白——那些对他人有着同样意味的事物，这一切都在Arthur的生命中消失不见了。

　　Arthur张开嘴唇却不知道要说什么，在寒冷的雨夜里，他的嘴唇就像在颤抖——或许他只是把自己的颤抖归罪于这个寒冷的雨夜。

　　“你不应该告诉我。”Arthur就像中毒至深濒临死亡的可怜生物，他甚至无法像那样悲惨的生物一般找一处阴暗的洞穴爬进去悄无声息地死去。

　　“我不能对你撒谎，Arthur。”Merlin的灵魂被撕裂了，如果这能让Arthur感觉好一点的话——但是这不能——所以Arthur也不必知道。

　　“I hate you. ”Arthur突然一只手拽住Merlin的领子，把他拉向自己，另一只手抓住Merlin的后领，咬住了Merlin的嘴唇——他所沉迷的玫瑰与鲜血，热情与死亡。

　　这一切毫无征兆，Merlin的衣服已经湿透了，他感觉双手中的脖颈是那么纤细，他稍微用一点力气都要扭断它一般。现在，他在他手中，纤细，颤抖。

　　而Merlin所能听见的似乎只是Arthur说出的“我恨你”，振聋发聩，却也在情理之中。如果说Merlin没有想过Arthur会憎恨自己，那肯定是假的，他从他犯下罪行的时候开始，他就知道会有这样一天，但是，他仍旧无法做好准备，他永远也不会做好准备。

　　Arthur还是没有办法去恨Merlin，就在他尝到口中的金属味时，他发现他最恨的人已经是他自己了——或者一直以来都只是他自己，只是他终于发现了这一点。

　　他推开了Merlin，让他狠狠摔在地上。他看着Merlin浑身泥泞，却看不到那鲜艳的红色，他突然意识到在这样的雨夜，本就是失去了所有颜色，包括玫瑰，包括鲜血，包括生命，包括人生中美好的一切，包括死神漆黑的镰刀，也包括希望。

　　Arthur转身向Camelot的方向走去。

　　“Arthur，骑我的马回去吧。”Merlin的声音异常沙哑。他知道他们已经不可能再同骑一匹马，可能以后永远也不会。

　　“Get away from me！”Arthur需要一个洞穴，让他钻进去等待死亡与黑暗——随便哪一个先来。他希望他这时已经醉到不省人事，他希望他在第一次参加战争或者是某次决斗中已经死去。

　　但是Merlin，没有骑马，仍旧跟在他的身后，就像甩不掉的影子——自己的影子。

　　Arthur在城门前停下来，他知道，当他再次踏进Camelot，他将不再是那个恪守骑士守则问心无愧的Arthur，他不具备成为王储的资格，而Uther也不具备成为国王的资格。他自己就是欺骗与背叛铸造的，他最终能够得到的也只是欺骗与背叛，不是荣誉，不是Camelot，更不是Merlin。

　　Arthur不记得在路上有碰到谁，他知道几位骑士已经动身去找他，他可能也碰到了他们，但是Arthur已经没有更多力气逗留，或者回答他们的问候。

 

===================

 

　　Arthur以为这一切都结束的话就错了。

　　当他把房间的一切都撞得东倒西歪，换掉了湿衣服，坐在窗台边等待日出的时候，他听到了门口熟悉的脚步声。声音停下来，又响起，反复几次后，Arthur打开了门。

　　意料中，Merlin在门外。

　　他也已经换掉了他泥泞的衣服，干净的他就像从来没有出现在森林里，但是他的眼睛已经不再直视着Arthur的眼睛。

　　Arthur打量着他，他是那么无辜地绞着双手。

　　Arthur想要关上门，但是Merlin立刻伸出一只手按在了门上阻止了他，“Arthur，please.”Merlin湖蓝色的眼睛格外湿润，他的眼神写满了心碎。

　　Arthur妥协了，他有什么办法不妥协呢？只是这次他没有像往常的讽刺，而是毫无表情地微微侧身，示意Merlin进来后就锁上门。

　　“Arthur，我很抱歉，”Merlin急切地说，近乎恳求的语气与表情，“我知道我没有资格要求你的信任，但是，我求你，你不能把这件事说出去。”

　　“为什么？”Arthur对想要妥协于Merlin哀求的语气的的自己感到恶心，“为了保全我的尊严就要判无辜的人去死吗？”

　　“为了Camelot。”Merlin总是可以直接抓住他的要害。“这件事情不仅关系到你一个人的名誉，Arthur，如果你出现任何意外，Camelot都会岌岌可危，你知道的。”

　　“我当然知道！”Arthur咆哮着，“我还知道！因为我，将会有一个无辜的女人，以及与她一起来的人们遭到处决，包括两个无辜的孩子！而且在这之前，已经有无辜的人们因为我而死掉！”

　　“那不是你的错，Arthur，”Merlin一如既往地为他开脱，就像之前无数次为他的失败找到原因——找到借口一样。

　　“把他们带上绞刑架的人不是你，是我！”Arthur怒吼着，“You know nothing.”

　　“你不能责怪你自己，这是我、Nimueh还有Uther的错，这是我们的罪孽，这是我的罪孽，我……”Merlin闭上眼深吸一口气，“这些与你无关？”

　　“与我无关？”Arthur讽刺的声音就像被锉刀打磨过，“所以，现在地牢里即将面临死刑的那个无辜的女人，那两个孩子，也与我无关？”

　　“你不能把这件事说出去，即便是为了Camelot。”Merlin继续哀求着，“现在Nimueh已经死了，除了Tina——那个地牢里的女人，知道这个秘密的人现在只有我们和国王。她是一个威胁。”

　　地牢里的女人，他的乳母，她的名字是Tina，Arthur绝望地深吸一口气，Merlin记得一切。

　　“当你看着我的时候，Merlin，”Arthur已经不想争论了，他背过身去，看到Merlin痛苦的表情只会让他更痛苦，而他却无法停止对他的责问，“你是否还会记得那个曾经被你伤害的女人，我的母亲？”

　　“那是我必须要背负的十字架，必须要缠在脖子上的绞索。”Merlin绝望地摇头，“我不会求你原谅我，但是，Arthur，你必须成为Camelot的国王。”

　　成为国王——维苏威火山[注1]滚烫的岩浆浇在Arthur的头顶，如果他的心能像庞贝那样脆弱，也许他就不会感到更深的绝望。“为什么，Merlin？为什么你一定要我成为国王？”

　　“That's my destiny，”Merlin声音沉着地说，“You were born to be a king，Arthur，you will be the greatest king in Albion，and I will do anything for that.”

　　“你没有回答我的问题，Merlin，”Arthur崩溃地想，事情又回到了原点，回到了他一直以来都不想寻找答案的问题上，“你到底想从我这里得到什么？”

　　“那取决于你。”Merlin垂下肩膀，听天由命地说，“事实上，我自己也不知道到底想要什么。”

　　“但是值得用那么多人的生命作为代价。”Arthur几乎要为这个答案而哭了——那么多无辜的生命死于一个根本没有答案的问题，但他的Pendragon的部分却不允许他表现出任何软弱，“如果我没有你想象中的那么好运呢？”Arthur攥紧双拳，“如果我坚持要把这件事情公诸于众呢？如果我坚持要和我父亲开战呢？”

　　“If you think it worth，Arthur，I will be backing.”Merlin says slowly，with a peace voice，“You are my king，and I will always serve you，with my life.”

　　Arthur只觉得滑稽，他的世界所有的美好的事物都已经被Merlin摧毁了，他甚至怀疑太阳不会再升起了，他今生都不会再见到光明了。Arthur看了一眼毫无星星一片漆黑的夜空，又看向Merlin，他产生一种濒死的错觉。如果他真的将要永远在黑暗中沉睡，他希望他看到的最后一个画面——Merlin。

　　绝望、痛苦、愤怒、压抑。

　　他现在已经没有办法正常思考了，他现在没有办法去做任何决定，他的理智已经抛弃了他，他不知道自己要怎么做，得不到答案的时候是痛苦的，得到答案后却更加痛苦，他已经无法承受下去了，他已经不能再继续这场谈话。

　　Merlin最好立刻消失在他面前，他只需要随便说点什么让他们解释这次对话——结束他们一切的谈话——结束他们中间的，他单方面的，一切。

　　“证明给我。”他的大脑出现了某种尖锐的反抗，迄今为止所有的理智都毫无意义，所有的坚持都被痛苦与绝望压倒性的胜利所粉碎，“解开皮带，用你的嘴。”接着Merlin一定会气愤地摔门走开的，他甚至不需要思考，接着他们会假装陌生人一段时间——或许是很长一段时间，一直等到这件事过去——如果真的可以过去的话，或许，某一天，他会开个不那么尖锐的玩笑，让一切都恢复原样。

　　但是。

　　Merlin眨了下眼，并没有说什么便跪下去，执行他的命令。

　　他想得到Merlin，这种冲动让他几乎发疯。但是——

　　Arthur感觉到一种苦涩从心底泛起。在梦中所幻想的事情都成为现实，Merlin没有什么挣扎与反抗，几乎是顺从地依照Arthur的指示。但这并没有让他感觉好了一些。这种顺从甚至让Arthur更为恼火——为自己没有办法再愤怒下去而感到恼火。Merlin的样子在Arthur看来就好像已经对他自己悲惨的命运彻底服从了一般。

　　他不理解Merlin为什么要这么做，一个强大的巫师，为什么要做到这个地步。他能毫不手软地杀死那个女人，他同样也完全有能力杀死自己，但是他为什么要服从他，哪怕是这样的命令。

　　Arthur不知道该如何去定义这件事情，他听到他的呼吸，嘴唇压着他的脉搏，感受到他的颤抖，但是他不能再继续下去了。他不认为Merlin是真的臣服，他或许只是为了另一个可怕的目的。冷静一点的Arthur意识到，他或许真的爱上这个可怕的巫师了。

　　“你认为这样就能挽回一切吗？”Arthur不知道自己究竟是在问自己还是在问Merlin。他俯下身，捏着Merlin的下巴，接着他啃上Merlin的喉结，脖颈，而巫师的身体却无法留下齿痕与淤青——任何伤害与痛苦的痕迹。

　　“你要我指认你的父亲吗？”Merlin的声音颤抖着，不知道是Arthur的缘故还是这句话背后的意义。

　　“We can never escape from our shadow. We must bear our sins.”Arthur看着Merlin的眼睛——他已经不再那么紧张，但却是出现了另一种苍凉——就像是冬日河面破碎的冰面，就像北极永恒冰冷的太阳。

　　Merlin微微摇头，一言不发。

　　Arthur张张口试图说什么，但是他什么都没办法说出来，他自己都无法相信刚才发生了什么。

　　在他的世界粉碎的同时，他又撕裂了另一个世界。

　　Do you hate me？这是Arthur见到Merlin不久后就想问他的问题，但他觉得这个问题似乎根本就没有必要再问别人，尤其是他做了这样的事情之后，每个人都有恨他的理由。每个人都应该恨他。

　　“I forgive you.”Arthur把目光从窗外永恒的黑暗缓缓转向Merlin，他不确定Merin是否真的有说话，他怀疑刚才那句话是不是他的幻觉。但他已经不想再找寻任何真相了，他相信这是他的幻觉，而对此时的他来说，无论是幻觉还是真实，他都不想再接受更多痛苦了。他只是把头埋在Merlin的颈窝，环抱着他，静静坐在地上。

　　Merlin看着眼前金色柔软的发丝，比铸造奥雷[注2]的黄金明亮，也比太阳馈赠的金色顽强。他从未真正理解过Arthur，就像他从未真正理解过Igraine，但是他终于不得不承认，他现在也不了解自己了，他的怒火与痛苦在冬日的河面上随着冰层碎裂，他的绝望与咆哮在北极冰冷的太阳下伴着永恒腐朽。

　　Merlin最后所做的，只是小心翼翼地伸出双手，试探着抱住Arthur，像在安慰，也像在寻求安慰。

 

 

TBC

=================

（为了剧情连贯先发布这部分，格式问题慢慢修改，番外2发布后会更新链接~）

 

注释：

注1：维苏威火山：位于意大利南部那不勒斯湾东海岸，是一座的活火山，是世界最著名的火山之一，被誉为“欧洲最危险的火山”，海拔1281米（4,200英尺），距意大利那不勒斯市东南约11千米，海拔1277米。世界上最大的火山观测所就设于此处。

　　维苏威在公元79年的一次猛烈喷发，摧毁了当时拥有2万多人的庞贝古城（当时是仅次于意大利古罗马的第二大城）。直到18世纪中叶，考古学家才将庞贝古城从数米厚的火山灰中发掘出来，古老建筑和姿态各异的尸体都保存完好，庞贝古城也成为意大利著名旅游圣地。在这次剧烈喷发中，其他几个有名的海滨城市，如：赫库兰尼姆、斯塔比亚等也遭到严重破坏。

　　庞贝古城（Pompeii）是亚平宁半岛西南角坎帕尼亚地区一座古城，距罗马约240千米，位于意大利南部那不勒斯附近，维苏威火山东南脚下10千米处。

 

注2：奥雷：金币，也有翻译作奥利乌的。罗马货币中最值钱的，用黄金铸造。

　　在恺撒时代，一个奥雷重8克左右。随着罗马的衰落，到戴克里先执政时，一个金币仅5克.这从一个侧面看出罗马的兴衰。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 　他听到脑海中传来审判的声音，就像他每一次站在这个位置，面对着各式各样的刑台与死者时，听到头顶传来Uther站在阳台上宣判的声音一样，那个声音对他说——你，Uther之子，Arthur Pendragon，你背叛了你骑士的誓言，你背叛了真相，你背叛了馈赠你肉体与乳汁的母亲们，你背叛了人民应有的权力——获知真相的权力，而且，你甚至羞辱了你的朋友，你这个残忍的默许者，你这个卑鄙的同谋！而你得到的判决是——活着——为你的所有罪责承担无尽的痛苦，你的人生将永不安宁。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♔AM/HE/长篇/NC-17
> 
> ♔初稿已完成，字数20w+。这次发布为试读版。边修边发，不会太慢。大家喜欢的话希望能出本子。（拜托大家一定要喜欢鸭）
> 
> ♔不熟悉的骑士名称请看 [1] 的注释部分~

第一章 In Chains 在枷锁中

 

\------------------------------ 8 -----------------------------

 

　　旧日随着晨钟敲响而延续下去，新的一天却仿佛永远消逝在了昨晚那场无声的夜雨中。

　　无用的太阳！

Arthur看着发白的天色诅咒着，它不但无法让Merlin离开后的寒冷消退分毫，也不能让它那死板的时间表拖延哪怕十分钟，让他有足够的时间闭上眼睛，然后把这一切当作是一个噩梦。

　　接着，他觉得自己的行为如此荒诞可笑，他对太阳的诅咒就像是蚂蚁对大象的诅咒，真正无用的到底是谁？

　　他的身躯像灌满了铅液一样沉重，但他毫无睡意。他想起接下来一天内要做的事情，就如他之前每天所做的一样，如果他想有时间午餐，他就要在那之前完成巡城、报告、训练，而下午还有会议，结束早一些的话他会去下城区再巡查一次，顺便解决一些纠纷，如果结束晚的话，他就不得不陪那些贵族们进行一次餐桌上的政治社交。

　　想到这里他只觉得自己的大脑和躯体都像是在咆哮着想要罢工，他甚至完全不知道过去的每一天他是怎么支撑下来的。

　　而今天，他的日程表里又将不得不加入无辜者的处决问题，Uther不会允许他们多活一天的。广场上的侍卫和工人们已经开始搭建火刑台，这几乎又是一个残忍的证明——他们没有犯巫术罪却要被执行火刑，而不是侮辱贵族或王室成员应得到的斩首——即使是尸体，Uther也不会允许有人能够认出他们。即使Cendred的骑士们前来，他也可以同样矢口否认，除非这位骑士承认侮辱Camelot王室的女人是他的妻子，而不是某个无法辨别身份的歹毒的村妇。

　　他祈祷上午巡逻的时候可以遇到什么危险的情况，能把他打晕过去或者至少可以拖延时间，让他避免在Uther下达让“某人”把他们带向火刑架的命令时在场——只有当他不在时才会是“某人”而不是他自己。

　　他的脚朝着马厩的方向移动，他的眼睛却不得不凝视着火刑架，这反而给广场上的人们造成了一种错觉——王子来监督他们的施工进度，于是他们搬运干草搭建刑台的速度立刻加快了。

　　这些人让他感到恐惧，他们齐心协力地喊着口号扛来巨大的圆木，他们抽打着马或者骡子拉来几车干草，为了搭建起烧死自己良知的火刑台，这些人们是如此认真卖力。

　　他憎恨自己的强壮，让他不能晕过去，他实际上连一点晕的感觉都没有，相反地，一切都如此清晰而真实，包括他可预见的罪恶的审判与无辜者的死亡。

　　他听到脑海中传来审判的声音，就像他每一次站在这个位置，面对着各式各样的刑台与死者时，听到头顶传来Uther站在阳台上宣判的声音一样，那个声音对他说——你，Uther之子，Arthur Pendragon，你背叛了你骑士的誓言，你背叛了真相，你背叛了馈赠你肉体与乳汁的母亲们，你背叛了人民应有的权力——获知真相的权力，而且，你甚至羞辱了你的朋友，你这个残忍的默许者，你这个卑鄙的同谋！而你得到的判决是——活着——为你的所有罪责承担无尽的痛苦，你的人生将永不安宁。

　　在Arthur默默对自己宣判后，他看到Camelot的哨兵骑马飞奔而来。

　　Cendred的人已经快要到了，比之前信使传达的消息还要早两天。

　　

===================

 

　　Uther已经听到Emrys回到Camelot的消息，以及，“是和Arthur一起回来”这件事。几小时前，他没有在Merlin平时所在的医疗室找到他，接着在他派去叫Arthur过来的侍卫口中听到了Emrys在凌晨去找了Arthur，在天亮前离开的消息，Uther感觉如坐针毡。

　　鉴于他这些年对Emrys几乎敌意的态度——把他赶出议会，取消他的一切特权，甚至把他从原来和国王同等待遇的寝室里赶去了现在那个狭小的房间——Uther极度担心他会向他那个软弱、没用、毫无主见的儿子说些什么。

　　他为这些年没有注意到Arthur与Emrys的关系感到担忧，昨晚Morgana似乎已经暗示过他们的亲密关系，虽然Arthur并没有表现出来，但是，Morgana从不会毫无根据地凭空捏造——这就是Arthur和她的区别，Arthur受到Ector爵士的影响，对待潜在的敌人太过于仁慈，同时头脑中满是浪漫主义的幻想，听Emrys说些编造的故事就会信以为真，就会认为那些故事真的存在，甚至认为那些软弱的手段是可行的；而Morgana，她更切合实际一些，为了达到一些目的，她会不择手段，就像他的父亲一样——为了保护Igraine，甚至会把她关在高塔上。

　　但是，Emrys说的没错，她终归不是他的血脉，一旦她获知了真相——自己父母的真实死因，她不会轻易放过他们任何一个人的。相比之下，Arthur的软弱此时和Morgana所能带来的威胁中，前者似乎变成了不那么糟糕的选择——事实上，如果不是这个原因，他是不会允许Emrys把Arthur接来Camelot的。

　　可是现在看来，Emrys似乎也想对Arthur产生一定的影响力，就像对他的哥哥Aurelius所做的一样，而直到最后，他的结局也只会和Aurelius一样——被Emrys背叛。Emrys唯一在乎的就是Camelot的国王，或者说将会成为国王的人，他会控制他们，操纵他们——虽然Uther至今仍旧无法理解他最终的目的，但是，他知道，当Vortigern与Aurelius脱离他的掌控，他便会寻找新的国王将他们取代，而他坚决反对Morgana继位也是由于Morgana显然没有Arthur那么容易控制。

　　站在Uther的立场上，事情的发展就是这样，Emrys曾经从Aurelius指派的暗杀中救了他，帮助他杀死了他的哥哥，也只是为了让他继位。在最开始的时候他也是相信过Emrys的，但是，Emrys清楚地知道Igraine对他有多重要，而他也拥有强大的预言能力，他知道她会死，但他却什么也没做，甚至没有救她，而是眼睁睁地看着他痛失挚爱，而他仍会心安理得地入睡，甚至从未流露过一丝愧疚，毕竟，那些人从来都不是他亲手杀死的，他并不能真的命令Emrys那么做——就像他哥哥Aurelius那样。

　　而现在，Camelot突然冒出来一个多年前的仆人——她分明就是从坟墓中爬出来的！他已经记不清这个女人的容貌，但是他知道那时候他们曾经找到了一个异乡避难刚来到Camelot的女人，给Arthur做乳母，他也知道她最后的遭遇——她不可能活着，除非是Emrys救了她，毕竟掌控生死这件事——整个Albion也只有他一人能够办到。

　　当侍卫报告说Cendred的骑士们已经出现的时候，他似乎更确定了，这个阴谋和Emrys是脱不了干系的，事情发生的时候只有他们三个人，而Nimueh只是个刽子手，她的目的只是杀死背叛她的情人，而她留下来为他效忠的目的也只是偷走Emrys的圣杯。只是，她不是一个多么有能耐的女巫，即使她拿着圣杯，这么多年也没有过一丝音讯，即便是他当时对Camelot的德鲁伊们驱逐审判的时候，她都从未出现过，导致Albion很多人至今还认为圣杯仍在Camelot，可见——她根本就无法驾驭圣杯，她更不可能让一个坟墓中的人复活。

　　那么，真正背叛了他们的，就只有Emrys了。

　　在潜在威胁里，更强的人比更阴险的人更容易成为眼中钉，但不一定是更危险的——可是Uther并不会在意这个问题，他的注意力已经全部集中在——他把这样一个可怕的威胁放在身边这么多年，却对他束手无策。

 

===================

 

　　Arthur出现在Uther面前的时候，就像往日一样，和Uther与骑士们一起站在台阶上迎接Cendred的人们。如果Uther注意一点的话，他会发现Morgana没有到场。只是他唯一关注的仅有Arthur相信什么，以及Emrys到底给Arthur说了些什么。

　　“Arthur，发生什么了吗？”Kay爵士用肩膀碰碰Arthur，此时的王储比他所见过的任何时刻的Arthur都更冰冷。

　　“没什么。”Arthur没有看他，轻描淡写地回应，跟着Uther下了台阶。

　　Kay爵士这时才注意到Cendred的7名骑士组成的队伍中有一位金色长发的女骑士——Morgause——她自我介绍。

　　“昨晚下了大雨，真的是一场可怕的旅程。”Uther说着领他们进入宫殿，他们的腿上甚至是腰部都满是污泥。

　　“不仅如此，”女骑士说着，眼睛看向Merlin，但接着皱起了眉头，“我们随行的宫廷法师昨天夜里也被人杀害了。”

　　Merlin站在Gaius身边，在大厅侧面的位置倚着墙，一副心不在焉的样子，他穿着粗布的衣服，头发有些乱，脸色煞白，虽然他的表情还是那种毫不改变的平静，但是——这既不是宫廷法师该站的位置，也不是宫廷法师会穿的装束。别人可能不了解，但是Morgause知道，这幅模样和她在童年时期见过的那个冷漠而傲慢的Emrys差别太大了，纵使他永远保持着这副少年模样——或许是因为他意识到这次真的是非常棘手的问题——他和Pendragon们马上就要身败名裂了。

　　顺着Morgause的目光大家都看到了他，接着一片沉寂。即使Emrys被赶出了议会，但他仍是Camelot的宫廷法师，也是整个Albion最强大的法师。

　　Emrys这副心不在焉的样子让Uther更拿不准他的意图，为了不使气氛尴尬，他咳嗽了一声，Merlin终于抬起眼睛，这才意识到大家都盯着他。他只是离开了身后的墙面，站直了身体。

　　“Emrys，好久不见，你还记得我吗？”女骑士说，“如果不是你现在这副凄惨的模样，我甚至会怀疑是你杀了我们的宫廷法师。”

　　凄惨？Arthur艰难地吞咽了下，还没有鼓起勇气去看Merlin一眼，但这一定是他的错，他绝望地想。

　　“如果你的想象力如此丰富的话，”Merlin很快给予了回复，声音冷静而清晰，甚至没有看Morgause一眼。

　　Merlin的讽刺能力绝不仅限于此，这件事Uther非常确定——但是现在的Merlin——Uther看着Arthur见到Emrys后一直低着头眼神闪躲的，甚至是愧疚是表情，愈加感到不安，他对于Merlin会站在他那边的把握更低了。

　　“关于你的夫人——”Uther转向那个自称妻子失踪，名叫Valiant的骑士，不自觉地握紧了王座的扶手，“昨天确实有一个马戏团来到Camelot，但是他们侮辱了王室，引起了混乱，触犯了Camelot的法律，所以被判处死刑，现在他们都在地牢里。事实上，我们并不确定你的夫人在这些没教养的农民里。”

　　“我还是想亲眼确认一下，我的陛下。”Valiant爵士说。

　　Uther犹豫了一下，点点头，命人把昨天抓起的马戏团的人都带出来。

　　囚犯们被带了上来，全都戴着手链和脚链，铁链拖在地上随着囚犯沉重的脚步而发出的刺耳的声音让Arthur再次动摇了，但当他抬起头，除了那个女人居然不在队伍里之外——这可能是Uther早就计划好的，更让他感到痛苦的是两个男孩抱着沉重的链条以免拖慢前进速度的场景。

　　Uther紧抓扶手的手缓缓松开了，“昨天我们抓捕的就是这几个人。”他带着Pendragon式的微笑，虚假的友好与毋庸置疑的权威。

　　“我确定他们几个是和我的妻子一起走的。”黑发的骑士坚持着，转身向他们，“你们有没有——”

　　“所以你愿意相信这些平民的话却不愿意相信我的话吗？”Uther突然厉声质问，“我是Camelot的国王——”

　　“Wait！”门突然被打开，Morgana气势汹汹地闯了进来，拽着那个女人的手。那个女人披着Morgana的披肩，遮住脖颈上的疤痕。Morgana就像一整夜都没睡一样，两只眼睛有着重重的黑眼圈，浓密的乌发也由于没有好好打理显得极度蓬乱，就像刚从床上被拖下来一样。

　　“谎言结束了！My King！”Morgana大喊，“不用再怀疑你的士兵的不忠，是我命令他们把这位夫人交给我，把她从你安排的处决中救了下来！”

　　Arthur简直不敢相信眼前的一切，昨晚Morgana如此诚恳地说“这件事关乎Camelot的荣誉……”Arthur感到一阵近乎被背叛寒意，没错，只是近乎——这件事确实关乎Camelot的荣誉，但是，她并没有说要保护这份荣誉；她建议进行公开的审判，告诉所有人他们的阴谋，是的，“他们”所指的并不一定是Cendred的人，而是Uther、他本身以及Merlin。God！她根本没有背叛任何人，任何承诺——她从没有宣誓效忠于任何人，也没有给出过任何承诺，而现在——她才是坚持正义的那一个！他根本没有任何立场去指责她或者反对她。

　　他似乎突然理解了Merlin为什么总是对Morgana亲切友好，并不是出于对一个孤儿的同情——他和孤儿没什么区别，他也从没得到过那些微笑和友好的问候；他的友好态度是因为Morgana总是比他聪明——他早就知道，而且，她总是用自己的方式坚持正确的事情，她总是敢于去做他不敢去做的事情——尽管Uther会在她每一次顶撞后把她关起来，甚至是关在地牢里，但他知道Uther内心深处是欣赏她的，欣赏她的勇气与果敢，否则他完全可以把她直接从王宫里赶出去，或者把她嫁给某个国家的国王来换取一个强大的同盟，而不是把她一直留在Camelot的王宫里。

　　只是这一次，Morgana的这一次叛逆，她会把Pendragon的荣誉以及Merlin一起卷进来。Uther已经成为Camelot的国王很多年，再重大的丑闻也不会撼动他的王位；对他来说，为了平息民愤，防止大范围暴动，Uther应该做的就是废黜他的王储的头衔并流放；一些贵族会借机叛乱，据他所知，他母亲的家族目前只有他的小舅舅还活着，而Agravaine显然不是一个优秀的骑士或者是会领兵打仗的将领，但是，曾经忠诚于他们家族与Gorlois家族的人可能会为他们复仇，可能还有那么一两个长期居心不轨的贵族会以此为借口开始叛乱，曾经聚集在他们身边的骑士们有一部分会离开他们——这些都不真的是彻底无可挽回——让Morgana成为女王的话就不会——曾经效忠于Gorlois与Igraine的家族就没有了叛乱的理由，其他那些家族以Morgana的政治头脑和外交头脑都会解决的。真正的，唯一的问题就是，他无法想象Merlin的遭遇会是什么。他是不朽的，没有人能杀死他，难道要判处他监禁或者流放？他们不可能流放他，他们不会允许这样一个强大的巫师为其他国家效忠的可能性出现；而监禁——他的不朽就会是他最可怕的不幸。

　　“How dare you！”Uther的震惊表情马上转变为愤怒，从王座上跳起来指着Morgana。

　　“来吧！处死我吧！我不害怕一个懦夫的审判！”Morgana伸长脖子，“我保护了一个无辜的女人免受你们虚伪恶毒的伤害。”

　　“Morgana！”Arthur大喊，他没有办法支持她——并不是他真的赞同Uther——无论是为了可预见的暴动带来的死伤或者是Merlin可能遭到的审判。场面失控了，他们都忽视了这个最大的，也是最危险的问题。他希望她能意识到她的行为对Camelot而言意味着什么，可能一天之内就会让敌国的军队入侵，让贵族造反，让聚集在Camelot的骑士们离他们而去，让Merlin——她的朋友，如果她还这么认为的话——陷入最痛苦的境地。

　　“我差点忘了你，Arthur，”Morgana嘲讽地大声喊道，“你还想像个傻子一样天真地戴着你王储的王冠效仿你的父亲吗？！你还会愚蠢而傲慢地认为你做的一切都是对的吗？你还要自我欺骗吗？”

　　“闭嘴！Morgana！”看到Uther拔出了剑，侍卫们也抽出了剑，Cendred的骑士们也抽出了剑。

　　“如果我们的人死在这里，我想我们就可以继续开战了。”Morgause冷静略带嘲讽地说。

　　“Camelot从来不畏惧任何人的威胁！”Uther愤怒地咆哮。

　　“Wait！”Merlin喊了一声，“没什么好隐瞒得了，陛下。”

　　“该死的巫师！”Uther气得浑身发抖

　　但Merlin冷静地走向Tina，那位骑士夫人，“让我把话说完。”

　　“我当然记得你，Tina，你曾经是Arthur的乳母。”Merlin把手放在那个女人的肩上。

　　Uther的指甲深深地嵌进他的手心，咬紧的的下颚微微颤抖，血液急速聚集在他的脑部，让他的眼睛充血，他此时对Merlin的憎恨已经超过他至今所能积累的全部仇恨。他是想毁了整个Pendragon家族与整个Camellot吗？

　　“Merlin！”Arthur不敢相信，他觉得一时无法接受，在他把质疑自己耳朵的情绪转化为其他什么的时候，Merlin却给了他一个能令他安心的眼神——又是那种人畜无害单纯善良的眼神。他很快垂下脑袋，默想着，但愿Merlin真的如Geoffrey、Gaius与Ector爵士所说，他是Albion最聪明的人——而不是他经常质疑的那样。

 

　　等一切结束后，他们应该谈一谈，Arthur知道，他应该道歉或者直接告诉他他对自己有多重要，可能道歉相较之下更容易一点，但是，他已经在他之前无数次的均以失败告终的尝试中得到了经验，他总会把一切都搞砸。事实上他总怀疑自己有一种天赋，他能让一切糟糕到极致的事情都变得不那么糟糕，因为——他总能使它变得更糟糕。

　　但是，有些事情是不同的，无论如何他也必须跟Merlin谈一谈，或许Merlin应该直接提出一场交易，让他作什么才能弥补一切，什么他都会做的，狼的獠牙，老虎的爪子，白熊的头骨，鳄鱼的尾巴甚至是独角兽的角，天马的羽毛——God，他可以做任何事情，只是为了给他一点勇气能再次正视他的眼睛。

 

 

TBC

=================

 

PS：这里有几处隐藏剧情，之后会单独发番外进行补充解释的~等番外发布后会添加链接的~


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 　“如果，我们所得到的不是一个公正的国王，如果我们是为了做正确的事情而撒谎，”Kay露出极少见到的严肃的表情，“我不会为我的背叛，或者谎言，感到丝毫愧疚。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♔AM/HE/长篇/NC-17
> 
> ♔初稿已完成，字数20w+。这次发布为试读版。边修边发，不会太慢。大家喜欢的话希望能出本子。（拜托大家一定要喜欢鸭）
> 
> ♔不熟悉的骑士名称请看 [1] 的注释部分~

## 第一章 In Chains 在枷锁中

 

\------------------------------ 9 -----------------------------

 

　　“这里没有人说谎，只是大家有了一点误会。”Merlin说着松开了放在Tina肩上的手，把她交给她的丈夫。Valiant爵士僵硬地拉住Tina的手臂，这一举动反而让Tina哆嗦了一下。

　　这不像是见到一个丈夫，甚至一个熟悉的友好的人会产生的反应，Arthur确定，她只是被这些人利用了。

　　“我想我们都知道，这些人所犯的罪是侮辱王室，也就是因为这位女士坚称Arthur是5月出生，”Merlin沉着地说，“我们从未想过这件事的隐瞒会影响到我们两国之间的关系，既然事情发展到了现在这个局面。我想应该有必要说出真相了。”

　　Uther已经愤怒到脸色发白，他再一次攥紧了手中的剑。Morgause眯起了眼睛打量着Uther，她不相信Emrys有可能站在他们那边，但她更不相信他会攻击Pendragon的继承权与名誉。

　　“正如大家所知道的。Gorlois把Igraine一直囚禁在高塔上，她的情绪一度非常低落，患了胸口疼痛的病。和国王Uther结婚不久她就怀孕了，但是，她的身体已经太虚弱，怀孕又加重了她的病情。我试过保护她，但是作为母亲，她更在乎自己的孩子，她感觉自己将不久于人世，所以她要我使用魔法，帮助她缩短她的怀孕过程。”Merlin的视线跟随无形的怒火移动，从Uther转移到Morgause，“之后的事情大家都知道的，王后死后德鲁伊的祭司盗取了Camelot的圣物以，Camelot不得不与德鲁伊宣战，由于认为我的魔法伤害了他的妻子，导致了王后的死亡，国王一直憎恨我，我也是从那个时候被逐出不久就被解散的议会的。这就是事情的全部。”

　　“如果这件事真的不存在道德上的污点，你们为什么要隐瞒？”Morgause挑眉，她没有预料到Emrys会在这么多人的面前撒谎，而他居然还能做到如此平静，“甚至不惜为此差点杀了他的乳母？”

　　“首先，国王太过悲痛，他不愿离开王后的遗体，他还没有办法面对，第二，魔法缩短怀孕时间这是罕见的，即便是巫师也不一定会相信，也会有很多像你们一样的人质疑王储的合法性，所以我们选择了隐瞒。”Merlin面不改色地说，神情依旧冷漠，“第三，我们并没有杀死Tina，否则现在站在你们面前的不就是鬼魂了吗？”

　　“这位夫人，你现在站在Camelot的国王面前，”Uther眯起眼睛，再次使用Pendragon式的口吻，“你肯定曾在Camelot遭受过生命危险或者虐待吗？”

　　Tina低着头，粗糙的双手十指绞在一起，紧紧攥着手中的丝绒披肩，披肩包裹着她的肩膀——长年的劳动没有让她的肩膀变得单薄，但却呈现出一种奇怪的超越年龄的佝偻，仅看背影的话，完全猜不出她有着四十岁不到的符合年龄的容貌。她在庄严的殿堂里瑟瑟发抖，宛若一片在秋风肆虐后摇摇欲坠即将凋零的枯叶。

　　“回答国王的问题！”Valiant爵士粗鲁地命令道。

　　“我……”可怜的女人打了个哆嗦。

　　“你是想控告一起谋杀吗？”Uther肆无忌惮地威胁，“一起发生在Camelot，在我眼皮底下的谋杀？”

　　“Oh，God——”女人令人心碎地哭了起来，抓着披肩的手指因用力而看起来有些扭曲，“Forgive me… Forgive me，my King， please.Please… I just… I just miss him， miss him too much， my son， my little prince. I don't know…”她想看Arthur一眼，但是Ector爵士挡住了她的视线。

　　“这是Camelot的王储，”Ector爵士抓住Arthur的胳膊，谨慎地，令人不易察觉地把他拉到身后，他看起来太动摇了，“他不是你的儿子。”

　　“For God’s sake，”Morgana完全看不下去了，女人悲痛的哭声让她怒火中烧，“别再逼她了！”她说着大步走到Tina的身边狠狠瞪了一眼Valiant爵士，双手抱住她的肩膀，让她靠在自己怀里。

　　Valiant爵士恼怒地把视线转向Morgause，似乎在等待命令。

　　“这个女人神智不清了。”Merlin声音沉着地说，“带她下去吧。”

　　“No！Emrys！现在事情还没有弄清楚，”Morgana大喊，这个女人疯了？所有人都看出来一群有权势的人在威胁她——一个没有受过教育，没有社会地位的可怜女人。他想这样就把这件事情掩盖过去吗？“她肯定是受过致命的伤害，看看她脖子上的伤！”

　　“那么你介意再把伤疤展示一下吗？”Merlin转向Tina，Morgana第一次见到Emrys那副不夹杂任何怜悯的冷漠面孔。

　　Morgause打量着Arthur，他在看到囚犯与Morgana出现时脸上曾出现过的动摇已经不见了，此刻和他父亲的表情根本一模一样，让人无法看出他到底在想什么。

　　取下披肩的时候Tina小小地尖叫了一声，颈部的皮肤上根本没有任何伤痕。

　　“那不可能！”Valiant爵士大叫。

　　Morgana内心在尖叫，昨天夜里她仔细检查了那道伤疤，虽然那个女人由于恐惧并没有告诉她什么，但是，那陈旧的疤痕，那个致死的位置——那根本不可能是假的！她不相信甚至连Emrys都会为了Arthur而背叛真相，公然撒谎！他知道一切真相但却企图蒙蔽世人，掩盖罪恶吗？他这样坚定地维护这个愚蠢傲慢的Pendragon，难道他真的相信这个人——残忍狡猾的Uther的儿子，会成为一个好的国王吗？难道他们多年的友谊就不值一提吗？

　　“你在作弊！”Morgause大步走向Merlin，“你居然消除了她的伤疤！”

　　“不，那伤疤是有人故意添加上去的。”Merlin目光坚定，沉着地说——沉着地说着谎言。

　　肯定是刚才，他把Tina交给Valiant爵士是时候动的手脚！他在所有人面前使用了那套魔鬼的把戏，所以他才能这么镇定地站在所有人面前撒这样一个弥天大谎！Morgana接着说，“我昨天叫Gaius来帮我一起检查这个疤痕，他从来都不会说谎，”是的，Gaius不是Emrys，Morgana怒视着Merlin，庆幸自己昨天有叫Gaius，“应该让他来回答这个疤痕是不是假的。”

　　“My King，”Gaius在Uther发火前立刻上前，“昨晚Lady Morgana找我去检查那位女士的伤疤，我以为是您的命令。”

　　“那不是你的错，Gaius，你的结论呢？”Uther恼怒地问，视线落在Merlin身上。他知道Gaius是不会背叛他的，他太了解这位忠诚的御医了，但是Morgana这近乎完美的疯狂计划让他把问题的根源又指向了Emrys——Morgana私下里称呼他老师，挚友——他必然教给了她一些魔鬼的阴险。

　　“当时我告诉Lady Morgana这是旧的伤疤，但是——”Gaius不露声色地看了Merlin一眼，慎重地说，“恐怕Lady Morgana对此有了一些误会。”

　　“误会？”Morgana不可思议地大叫，“你亲口告诉我说，这道伤疤是年代久远的致命伤留下的。”

　　“Lady Morgana，”Gaius谨慎地甄别着言辞，“但就如您所见的一样，这道伤疤也是可以伪造的。”

　　“除了Emrys，没有哪个巫师能做到这么完美。”Morgana争辩着。

　　“但并不是说就一定不可能。”Gaius说完就退在了一旁。

　　这太荒谬了！Morgana怒视着Gaius，又逐一看向Uther、Merlin、Ector爵士和Arthur——这一切的祸根！她愤怒地想，任何事情，任何与Arthur有关的事情，任何人都在维护他！站在他的那边！他们根本不关心任何人，他们只在乎Arthur Pendragon！那个愚蠢的金发的混蛋！他已经21岁了，却仍躲在Ector爵士的身后目光游离，好像这一切都跟他无关一样！

　　“Valiant爵士是她的丈夫，他可以保证这道伤疤已经存在二十多年了，”Morgause看了Valiant爵士一眼，后者点头表示确实如此。

　　“那也是在她离开Camelot之后发生的，”Merlin立刻回答道，依旧镇定地看着Morgause。

　　“那你们有当时的证人吗？”Morgause眯起眼睛，“有人能证明她离开这个城堡的时候是安全的吗？你能找到除了你和King Uther之外，当时在这个宫殿里工作，现在仍活着的人吗？”

　　Morgana当时和Ector爵士一起去神庙为Igraine祈福了，Arthur把目光转向Gaius，老者无奈地摇头，看来他当时也不在Camelot。

　　“你能找到一个人可以证明这个伤疤不是你们的巫师添加上去的证人吗？”Merlin迅速反击，Morgause攥紧拳头，“不要仅凭你的一厢情愿就确定真相是什么！”

　　这个厚颜无耻的说谎者！这条卑鄙阴险的毒蛇！他认得她，也肯定知道她是了解事情真相的，而他居然还能看着她的眼睛否定事实，颠倒是非。像他这样厚颜无耻的人，知道世间的一切真相又有什么价值！而他居然还被授予德鲁伊王子的荣誉，受到所有德鲁伊的尊重！Morgause愤怒地浑身发抖，多年对于不公的质问此刻又跳入她的脑海——神明居然选择了这样一个人来完成神圣的使命！神明居然把圣杯交给了这个人手中！所有德鲁伊都不能伤害他，要保护他的安危——他根本不配得到这一切！

　　愤怒、仇恨、以及她不愿承认的嫉妒，她拔出剑顺势砍下去。

　　Arthur不知道这一切是怎么发生的，当他的意识跟得上身体的动作时，他已经拔出Excalibur接住了Morgause的剑，“Enough！这里是Camelot！”不得不承认，这一击的分量比他之前所遇到的任何骑士的都要强，他自己都没有想到自己能接住——无论是他的大脑来不及反应的速度还是震得他常年练剑的手掌与虎口发痛的力度。他看到了Morgause眼中的诧异与愤怒。

　　他们僵持了几秒后，Morgause忿忿地把剑扔在了地上。Arthur也收起了剑。

　　“无论如何，Emrys，”Morgause怒视着Merlin，“你说的我们无法相信。”

　　“事实就是如此，”Uther厉声说，“我是Camelot的国王，你们要质疑国王吗？”

　　“原谅我，陛下，”Morgause的语气却没有丝毫的敬重，“我们当然相信您说的，我们只是不相信Emrys，他背叛了他辅佐的第一个国王——那个像养父一样把他养大的人，他不具备高尚的品质，他说的话让我们无法信服。”Morgause把脸转向Merlin，后者只是无动于衷地站在原地。

　　“关于王储的出生，我想事情已经够明确的了——”Uther顿了下，打量着Merlin，他带给自己的胁迫感让他始终如坐针毡，他随便一个谎言和一些小把戏就颠覆了今天的局面，只有上帝知道他还会再做些什么，但此时并不是一个和他成为敌人的好时机。

　　“既然如此，陛下，那么这个女人——我的妻子就并没有说谎，更谈不上侮辱王室，”Valiant爵士说，“您昨天判处了她和那些平民的死刑。”

　　“他的伤是刻意弄上去的，她对于Camelot而言就是触犯了侮辱王室的死刑！”Uther绷紧了下巴，判处眼前这些人死刑，则意味着同Cendred开战——他对于胜利并没有十足的把握，他可以为此做出让步，但他不可能允许侮辱Camelot王室的人能安然无恙，否则就会有更多的效仿者，“我想这件事是你的妻子被人利用了，Valiant爵士，你可以带她回去，但一定要看好她，别让她再跑出来。”

　　“您是要撤销昨天的判决吗，”Valiant爵士眼睛看向马戏团的其他成员，“陛下？”

　　“当然不！”Uther愤怒地说，“我没有质疑你们的清白，没有质疑她的伤是你们为了挑起Camelot和Cendred的战争故意加上去的，甚至允许你带走你的妻子，我想我已经足够仁慈了。这些人必须留下来接受审判，他们要告诉我们是谁指使他们那么做的。”毫无疑问，他们如此迅速得赶到Camelot就是因为这全部都是策划好的阴谋，如果不是不想公开宣战，他早就已经戳穿了这些人的虚伪，把他们斩首。

　　“我们是为了和平而来，我们只是来带回我的妻子。”Valiant爵士似乎妥协了，他回头看着Tina，她一言不发，因恐惧而微微发抖。

　　“哦，不，Valiant爵士，”Morgause突然上前一步，“如果我们这样走掉，那么我们就永远得不到清白了，”Valiant爵士愣了一下，但仍旧一言不发。Morgause转向Uther，“现在国王是在质疑这场事件是我们策划的，如果陛下怀疑我们和这些平民的清白，那么我请求司法决斗[注1]——这就是我提出的解决方式。”她摘下手套扔到Arthur脚下，流露出挑衅的目光。

　　她要带走这些人是因为担心他们会供出自己，Merlin感到荒谬，把自己伪装成高尚的为无辜的平民而战的勇士一般，而Arthur却被动地被推向了完全相反的方向。别说Morgause是受到战神祝福的，凡人是无法打败的，纵使拥有Excalibur，他也没有十足的把握，毕竟，Arthur也从没有使用过——刚才可能是第一次，不论如何，反正他到现在都没有见过Excalibur真的具有什么力量，也不知道这把剑是否能效忠于他，他不敢赌。除此之外，从决斗的意义上，Arthur的内心已经不想赢了，所有人都在把他从一个绝境推到另一个绝境，难道他们是想测试Arthur承受能力的极限吗？Merlin怒视着Morgause。再这样下去，Arthur在成为国王前恐怕就会疯掉。

　　Uther轻蔑地看着Morgause，只觉得这张面孔似曾相识，却无法确定在哪里见过。Emrys已经编造了一个很好的谎言给了这件事一个解释，现在无论是怎样的结果都已经和Pendragon的声誉无关。况且，作为一个女人，他想不出他的儿子有什么可能会输，他只是在等Arthur自己答应，他还不想自己背上逼迫女人和骑士战斗的骂名。

　　“我不会跟女人决斗。”Arthur背过手，不予理会，极力不把手掌与虎口的疼痛表现出来。

　　Arthur从Uther的眼神中感受到了他无言的命令，但是刚才那一击还让他心有余悸——并不是她超越常人的力量，而是即便他知道Merlin不会因为这种事情死亡，他也会对任何可能导致他受到伤害的场景感到恐惧——更甚于他对决斗与战场的恐惧，他还没有从这种恐惧中平静下来。况且，他不想跟一个女人决斗，更不愿输给一个女人，Morgause让他无法确定究竟哪种厄运更可怕。

　　关键的是，司法决斗，弃权的一方也意味着输，他们的挑战理由是证明自己的清白，就意味着他们认为Uther刚才的言语对他们进行了污蔑，Arthur作为Camelot的骑士，他有责任维护国王的荣誉。他太希望能和Morgause调换位置了，为了那些无辜者的生命而战，他会充满勇气，毫不动摇，可是现在，为了虚假的谎言和不公正的审判，他却要和一个女人决斗，这个世界简直疯了！他应该怎么把那只手套捡起来答应决斗？

　　“God，这不公平，”Merlin的声音带着一种急切的感觉，Arthur本来是想赞成的，但是Merlin接下来的行为让他感觉几乎要发疯了，“Morgause，你不能这么做！收回你的决斗请求！”

　　“你是在命令我吗，Emrys？”Morgause嘲讽地笑了，“你没有这个资格。”

　　Merlin只是怒视着她，没有回答。

　　Morgause再次转向Arthur，“你不准备接受吗，Arthur Pendragon？”

　　“我不接受只是因为你是个女人，”Arthur无视了Uther警告的眼神，他认输，那些无辜者就可以活下来。他是如此强烈地希望那些无辜的人能获得赦免。Morgause并不像是那种看起来会为了平民而决斗的人，从她看着囚犯那冷酷的表情就可以知道，她只是不想让Camelot审判他们——知道这场阴谋的策划者。但是，这并不是公正的审判，无论他们是否吐露真相，都只有死刑。真相和无辜者的性命究竟哪一个更重要？如果没有昨天夜里的绝望做铺垫，他肯定以为这才是他所经历最绝望的。他们就是为了把他逼疯才来这里的，而他是不会屈服的——他从不会屈服。

　　“这是司法决斗，不是你死就是我亡。难道你是害怕会输吗？”Morgause再次挑衅，“难道你是一个不战而降的懦夫吗？”

　　更要命的是从一开始她就表现得像是Merlin的老相识，但他们看起来关系却并不融洽。Arthur想不出除了Uther之外还有谁这么憎恨他，还有谁会有这样的胆量对一个强大的巫师这样说话。简直——简直就像Bedivere爵士的旧情人见到Bedivere爵士时一样——近乎要把那可怜的骑士置之死地一般——这个念头让Arthur极为恶心，但是他的思维完全不受控制了，他把时间倒退了7年，在他14岁见到Merlin的时候，Morgause应该也是一个女孩的年纪——他不该想这个！他现在还不知道要拿脚下的手套要怎么办。God！

　　“No，Arthur. ”Merlin试图把他推走。他只预料到“懦夫”、“胆小鬼”这种字眼会让Arthur发疯，但他根本意识不到自己的行为只会起反效果，这话在Arthur听来就像是在说，不，你会输的，你会死的，所以你不能去。这种对他能力的不信任——对他的不信任——只会刺激Arthur在愤怒的情况下失去理智——如果他还有理智的话。

　　“今天下午竞技场。”Arthur捡起手套。这不是因为Uther的命令，Arthur提醒自己不去注意Uther流露出的欣慰的目光，在之前的一瞬他真的以为Arthur会拒绝。事实上，如果不是因为这种奇怪的特视情况，即使Uther命令他去打一个女人，否则就算把他杀了，他也不会服从的。

　　Uther微微点头，意味深长地看了Merlin一眼，一言不发地离开，会议到此结束。

　　Morgana不出意料地被关进了地牢，目送Morgana带着对他充满恨意的眼神离开后，Merlin转过头，看见的是Morgause对自己挑衅的目光。

　　Arthur跟着贵族们一起出去后，Morgause还在走廊里等他。

　　“如果我输了，Arthur Pendragon，你可以随意处置我的尸体，以及我的盔甲与武器，”Morgause停顿了下，看着他腰间的Excalibur，“如果你输了，我想我也有权这么做。”[注2]

　　“我对你的武器不感兴趣。”Arthur沉着地说，他一点也不想答应，但是拒绝——就好像他真的已经肯定自己会输一样，“但是我不反对。”

　　“但愿你的勇气配得上你的能力。”Morgause讽刺地开口，怒视着Merlin。你让这把剑出现在人间，却把这把剑交给一个不配拥有它的凡人，你总会为你不谨慎的行为付出代价。“不过，别担心，我会给你留下全尸来让Uther哀悼的。”

　　Morgause离去，Arthur知道Merlin还在他身后，他转过头，刚想开口就听见了Merlin咬牙切齿的挖苦，“完美！”

　　“难道你认为我会输给一个女人吗？”Arthur的焦虑轻易转化为怒火。

　　“God！你根本就是个白痴！”Merlin咒骂着，“你不能——”你不能死。他没有继续说下去，只是气急败坏地跺着脚穿过走廊，全然没有在意走廊上停留的个别贵族与侍卫们诧异的表情和目光，

　　Arthur已经从Morgause的眼神中看到了，她对Excalibur的浓厚兴趣，他并不是真的愚蠢至极。“你不能这样对我说话！”Arthur条件反射般地大声说，“我是王储！”

　　Emrys从未激动过，他一直以来都是一个表情一个样子，他根本不可能有情绪，可是现在——

　　“不能怎样对你说话，王室菜头？”Merlin转身，怒气冲冲地说，“你什么都不知道！”

　　“I know nothing？Really？”Arthur从未想到Merlin还会有如此情绪化的时候，更没有想到的是自己发出的那种可怕的刻薄的上扬的语调，“Because you told me nothing！”

　　What else do you hide form me？Merlin脑海中自动补充了这句，他睁大眼睛，不敢相信地张张嘴，却什么也没说——那种零星的怒火马上就被他最常被人见到的那种冷漠扑灭了，回答Arthur的只剩下他的背影，以及走廊上贵族们巧妙回避的眼神。

　　Arthur僵在原地，他需要抱歉的事情又多了一件。虽然他并不完全确定他们是为什么开始争吵，但是他确定这是他的错，他不能指责Merlin对他有所隐瞒，他只是——索求太甚了。

　　一个人是不可能完全了解另一个人的，一个人也不可能完全知道另一个人的全部秘密，这是必然的。就像他自己也怀抱着很多的秘密，比如对Uther的不满，对Morgana的欣赏或者是嘲讽，这些都是他在祈祷时告诉上帝的秘密，至于Merlin——他连上帝都不想告诉；至于那些不仅是一个想法或一段记忆的秘密，他也会用一个小匣子锁起来，把它小心安全地藏在床头的一堆杂物中。

　　每个人都是有秘密的，也必须有秘密，包括他们不为人知的罪恶与遥不可及的梦想，每个人都是背负着过去所犯的罪恶与对将来的期待才能继续活下去。那些秘密是窗户——可以窥探一颗心本来的样子；或者是绷带——让破碎的心能看似完整地继续运作。Merlin在遇见他之前已经有过一段足够漫长的人生了，事实上，没人知道他的过去，除了他曾经跟随征战的脚步，和那些关于背叛的流言。那些他不曾——也永不可能——参与的人生，他什么也做不了，告诉他又有什么意义呢？他可以为Merlin打开所有的窗，但他并不期望Merlin也会这样对他，因为他能留下的可能只有伤口的绷带。

　　“殿下，”Kay总会适时地为他解围，把他从走廊里人们的视线中拉走。“你是什么时候察觉到Morgause要拔剑的？我是说——太快了，我们根本——”

　　“别恭维你的敌人。”Arthur皱皱鼻子，他不想承认Morgause的敏捷与强大，他不想承认即使不考虑其他因素——他的胜利会使几个无辜的人面临死亡，他的胜算也很低。

　　“哦，好吧，那我们来说点别的。”Kay无奈地望了眼天空。

　　“你还有其他的事情要说吗？”Arthur皱起眉一脸屈尊给他腾出时间让他快点说的表情，Kay极力忍住不去翻个白眼，他不知道Emrys平时是怎么容忍王储的坏脾气的。

　　“哦，当然，殿下，”Kay用戏弄的语气说，“Arthur，你昨天晚上——”

　　“别跟我说开会之前的事情。”Kay刚开口就被Arthur粗鲁地打断了。他告诉自己现在还不能想，所有事情都是灾难，Arthur绝望而焦虑地咬着牙，尤其是关于Merlin。

　　“那我就说点能让你振作起来的。”Kay耸耸肩，也许他可以等到Arthur决斗后再谈论他昨晚在森林里找到的躺在Arthur的马身边的那个白色的东西。“昨天下城区风寒死了两个孩子——”

　　“你说这些能让我心情好吗！”Arthur不敢相信地睁大眼睛，就好像Kay背叛了他一样。

　　“小声点行吗？”Kay环视周围，确定没人后才压低声音，“我们可以把他们放在火刑架上。”

　　“What？”Arthur一时无法把火刑架，男孩这两个字眼联系在一起。

　　“我父亲会把那两个孩子送去乡下。”Kay终于翻了个白眼，他已经就差把“欺瞒国王”说出来了。

　　“这件事……”Arthur冷静了下来，这件事情的性质是不同的，这不是训练偷懒或者是值班时打盹，这是——毋庸置疑的欺骗国王——背叛国王。他不知道Kay为什么会说这能让他心情好一些，也不知道Kay为什么说起这件事是如此轻松，更不知道Kay为什么要告诉他——这简直是把他变成了共犯！“你不该告诉我，Kay，难道你不怕我告诉国王吗？”

　　“你是在开玩笑吗？”Kay皱起眉头，感到不可思议，“难道你不认为那两个男孩是无辜的吗？”

　　“他们当然是无辜的，”Arthur不知道他究竟在为什么而愤怒——是被告知的背叛行为还是自己的无能，“但骑士不应该背叛自己的国王，也不应该撒谎。”

　　“如果，我们所得到的不是一个公正的国王，如果我们是为了做正确的事情而撒谎，”Kay露出极少见到的严肃的表情，“我不会为我的背叛，或者谎言，感到丝毫愧疚。”

　　“但是我们曾经发誓——”Arthur说不下去了，他知道他已经打破了究竟多少个誓言，比起Kay他更不配做一个骑士，他起码还会对他吐露真相，而他自己却要把最为黑暗的秘密囚禁在他的心底，就在一个骑士信任他的时候他却无法给出——可能永远也无法给出——同样的信任，就像他给Merlin承诺的一样，他不会让任何人知道，他已经知道关于自己出生的真相。

　　“问问你自己，Arthur，正义和国王你到底要哪一个？”Kay看着Arthur皱着眉头的样子，已经不想再难为他的兄弟了，“我选择在这个时候告诉你是因为我不想这件事情影响你下午的决斗，你不用担心自己赢得比赛那两个男孩就会死。”

　　Arthur茫然地点头，也许他应该说谢谢。

　　“不用跟我道谢，我只是把这件事告诉你而已，”Kay耸耸肩，“事实上这件事是今天早上Emrys找到我父亲商量的，我只是恰好听到而已。”

　　Arthur不知道该说些什么，大步走开。又是Merlin，在把他一个人丢下后就去找了Ector爵士，解决这件事情，让烤着他灵魂的烤箱降点温。Oh，Merlin，again！This name is totally a curse now！

　　“你会赢的，Arthur，”Kay看着他的背影坚定地说，“我们会公正地审判这些人，从他们口中得知这场阴谋的策划者，我们就会知道到底是谁想要攻击Pendragon的荣誉。”

　　这是司法决斗，没有胜负，只有生死。

 

TBC

=================

 

注释：

 

注1：司法决斗 

司法决斗是一种特殊的审判法，亦是一种双方证明方法：当法庭上的控辩双方说词相互矛盾，而又要辩明真伪、两者必取其一的时候，就通过决斗来解决。法庭在通知当事人出庭的时候，会附带告知：“带着你的剑来。”有时候，当事人甚至提出要和法官决斗，以证明自己的“清白无辜”。在决斗中获胜的一方陈述被认为是事实，不敢决斗或者在决斗中败北的一方被认为是做了虚假的陈述，所以胜利者同时胜诉，而斗败者则败诉。因为那个时代的人们都崇拜和敬仰神灵，人们笃信，决斗就是让神来作出判断，决定诉讼双方的命运，神是英明公正的，所以决斗的结果一定能揭示事情的本来面目。

公元501年，日耳曼勃艮第国的耿多巴德国王鉴于当时诉讼中的伪证泛滥，明令在审判中可以通过决斗来取“证”，由此掀开了司法决斗的历史，并被日耳曼诸国所普遍仿效。

（剧情内容发生时间是520-530年之间，处于最开始的阶段，查了一些资料，内容比较支离破碎，大概解释一下。最开始的司法决斗只要在决斗场上，投降也不能停止，罗马人认为只要上了角斗场就意味着把生命已经交给了神。大概在700年左右，才有了决斗场上投降就表示认输，不会取其性命）

10世纪以后，罗马天主教的发展进入全盛期，近乎取得了对世俗权力的领导地位。教皇多次提出要禁止司法决斗，指出其在本质上是违反基督教非暴力与和平原则的，是对上帝的蔑视，从来没有在神法中得到过确认。一些神学家也认为，司法决斗凭借武力决定胜负，对体力弱小者不可能是公平的司法程序，因而是非正义的恶习。于是，教会规定在决斗中死亡的人不得在教会的墓地安葬，这就在一定程度上抑制了司法决斗之风。另一方面，随着司法程序和取证手段的进步，世俗的君主们也开始着手改革野蛮原始的诉讼制度。英国国王亨利二世统治期间进行了重大的司法改革，其主要内容之一就是废除神明裁判的方法，禁止司法决斗，而代之以誓证法，即当事人向神明宣誓，以证明自己所言的真实性。其他西欧国家也相继进行了一些改革，于是司法决斗开始衰落下去。到17世纪，司法决斗在西欧已完全退出历史舞台。

 

注2：前几章注释已经解释过骑士们的装备在那个年代价值不菲，所以死去的骑士装备几乎都是要被扒下来的。从将领到士兵全部都是这样，决斗的胜利者是有权力这么做的，但是Arthur身份特殊，是王储，所以就需要提前约定。


	10. Chapter 10

## 第一章 In Chains 在枷锁中

 

\------------------------------ 10 -----------------------------

 

　　正如大家所看见的那样，Excalibur是Arthur最喜欢的东西之一，事实上，他可能有点太喜欢它了——决不愿离开自己视线的那种喜欢——除了一直带在他身边，放在枕头底下之外，甚至连洗澡他都要挂在能看得到的地方。显而易见的原因就是——它很漂亮，那黄金的剑柄在阳光下甚至晃得人眼睛发疼——按照Merlin的说法——就像Arthur那种傲慢自负伤人自尊的嘲笑一样。事实上，这样一把做工精良，同时包含着优雅与力量，既有观赏价值又可以满足实战需求的武器，和他的Camelot的王储身份再般配不过了，全Camelot可能再也找不到第二把更好看的剑了。只有极少数人知道，或许最根本的原因是——这是Merlin送给他的——全Albion最伟大的法师的礼物怎么可能是普通的剑。虽然Arthur几乎从不使用它。

　　在走廊上看着Morgause注视着Excalibur的目光，不是觊觎他的漂亮的外套或者邻国的赠礼之类的那种目光——那不是一般的贪婪或者嫉妒，而是一种——我比你更配得上它的——蔑视。这让Arthur觉得极度的恶心和莫名的愤怒，就好像他的剑成为了猎物，让他被动地从猎人变成了某种坚守领地的野兽。

　　Merlin曾说过，这把剑拥有战无不胜的力量，而剑鞘则可以保护佩戴者不受任何伤害。为了胜利他应该祈求剑的保佑，但是这种胜利真的是他需要的吗？倘若他取得了胜利，即便那两个孩子会得到拯救，那么其他的无辜者呢？他们的命都是一样的。更重要的是，这种不光彩的胜利根本就是种裹着蜂蜜的耻辱。

　　他是一名骑士，他有作为一个骑士的尊严与荣誉，他绝对不会参与任何一场不公正的决斗。虽然现在看起来这已经足够不公正了，但是，抛却性别问题，身高体重的悬殊——那些Morgana总讽刺他表现出傲慢的地方，他必须承认Morgause是一名合格的骑士，不仅是合格，她很优秀——是足以打败他——甚至是足以杀死他的优秀。

　　可是他现在既不想杀死一个女人，也不想被一个女人杀死，更不想被任何人夺走这把剑——他永远也不会忘记Merlin为了得到这把剑经受了怎样的折磨，而他把这件事一直列为Merlin为他所做的一切自我牺牲中的第一位——昨晚之后，这可能已经成了第二位，但是无论如何，他不会让任何人从他手中夺走它。

　　即使他会输——甚至是死，Merlin的慷慨与牺牲也不会是属于任何人的战利品。

　　从昨天起他的世界或者说——那个他以为他所生活在其中的世界——已经被摧毁了，责任、身份、誓言，每一样都在摆布他，他所面对的镜子也都是别人提前做好的画像，而现在，连他一直告诫自己要控制的情感也成为了他的主人。他不能责备Uther——那是他的父亲，他的国王，也是他曾宣誓效忠的对象；他也不能责备Nimueh——她只是服从命令，只是关于他出生的见证者；至于Merlin，好吧，他可能并不真的完全无辜，但是，这是他全世界最该抱歉的人。

　　他不是第一次想到死亡，这又不是他第一次决斗或者上战场，他曾以正义的名字刺穿敌人的胸膛，或者割断暴徒的喉咙，如果他也做了同等卑鄙罪恶的事情——不，他已经做了，他也将去做——那么他也理应得到相同的结果。

　　即使这一切他都无法选择，他起码可以选择自己是如何死去——他至死都坚持着他作为骑士的荣誉与骄傲，他拿起剑是为了保护那些无辜者和弱者，他放下剑也应该是为了他们。

　　他为这一切而活，也甘愿为这一切而死。

　　那么，就让他拥有一次自由选择的机会吧，让他至少能确定，他参与的每一场决斗都是公正的。

　　Arthur放下了Excalibur与那把剑鞘。

　　就像每场司法决斗开场时所说的——就让神来决定我们的命运吧。

 

　　可是，神明就一定是公正的吗？我们必须遵守神的意愿吗？

 

　　Arthur没有佩戴Excalibur。

　　Merlin差点要尖叫了，他惊恐地在入场处拦下Arthur，“你不能就这样参与决斗！”

　　God！Arthur发誓他绝对没有见过这样惊恐的Merlin，即便是二十只小丑在他面前跳舞都不会！

　　“Step aside.”Arthur竭力保持着他在中午放下Excalibur后的平静，不得不承认，想到——结束这一切折磨的死亡，无辜者将得到的拯救，Camelot将在Morgana带领下展现的辉煌前景，以及Merlin不用再面对他这样一个疯子——他是有一种如释重负的感觉。但是现在，那种平静在Merlin恐惧的眼神中似乎开始出现了裂缝。他必须立刻走上角斗场，在他所有的平静都粉碎之前。

　　“Arthur…”Merlin窒息般的声音被粗暴地打断了。

　　“Get out of my way！”Arthur大步走向角斗场，Morgause正站在场地中央等着他。

　　“Stay alive.”Merlin的声音苍白，低沉，却无比清晰——令人心碎的无助。

　　他踏出的每一步都伴随着那种平静碎裂开来的声音，Merlin的眼神就像光滑冰面上的锥子，只需要扎一下，剩下的便会全部四分五裂，接着，冰面上的人便会坠入黑暗的深渊。在向Uther行过礼开始决斗的时候，Arthur才终于从虚假的平静中清醒过来，他意识到他坠入的深渊名为恐惧，那层冰面只是他不想承认自己懦弱的假象。

　　他的大脑闪过无数战场或角斗场的画面，那些残破的肢体仍在深渊下不断流血，仿佛在等待他决定选择哪一种形状成为尸体。

　　Morgause一开始认为Arthur的傲慢让他放下了那把战无不胜的武器，所以她的轻敌让Arthur在最开始的时候还能稳住节奏与步调。但是很快，她就找到了自己的节奏，压制住了Arthur的攻击，同时使用灵巧的转身，彻底转换了两人的立场。

　　眨眼，银白的金属贴近喉管又远离时带来的一闪而过的冰冷似乎卷起了某种奇怪的风暴，深渊的底部瞬间呼啸着卷起腥红色的浪涛，咆哮着从他的脚底冲进了他的大脑，又从他的眼睛扫荡过他身体的每一块肌腱。之后他感觉深渊底部涌出金色的河流——融入他的血管——流进他的心脏。

　　耳蜗内传来一阵规律的声音，那不是心跳，只是一种奇怪的稳定的沉着而又激烈的节奏——就像是战鼓。那些鼓点似乎在说——

**STAY ALIVE！**

　　这不是本能——他的本能早就跟不上Morgause的节奏了，这是一种——可能不是一种，而是几种——奇怪的感情在死亡阴影之下被放大后的投影。

**FIGHT！**

　　他的脚踝在尖叫。你难道忘记Ector爵士的妻子在你丫丫学步时怎样给你穿上那双亲手缝的小靴子吗？那位慈爱谦逊的女人把你当成自己的儿子，你却只能回报她和她的丈夫丧子的噩耗吗？你难道要让视你为手足的Kay为自己的兄弟送葬吗？

**STEP UP！**

　　他的膝盖开始燃烧。你难道忘记在你小时候Morgana是怎样嘲讽你是个矮子，顺便叫人来给你修改马裤吗？虽然她今天差点导致他的流放，但实际上她做了他根本不敢——也不会去做的事情，她坚持着公正。这几年他们从过去的互相讽刺突然变得像仇人一样，他也从未找到过原因，如果真的是他的错，难道他连道歉的机会都失去了吗？

**DUCK！**

　　死亡已经够多了，鲜血已经够多了，眼泪已经够多了，祈祷已经够多了，那些善良、仁慈、美好、正直的人们——比如Ector爵士和他的妻子，Kay，Morgana，Gaius，Sire Lamrock，Sire Bedivere，of course Merlin——他们已经不需要了，现实已经隐藏着诸多痛苦，他怎能让他们的笑容再添上阴影！

**FIGHT！**

　　他的大腿感到刺痛，就像一年前的小型战役，那个骑士在临死前刺了他的大腿一刀时的疼痛，当他的血从喉咙里汩汩涌出——他的母亲或者姊妹会哭泣吗？那些他赠予的死亡真的仅需要他的生命来偿还吗——不！——就这样死去，那些死者也不会复活！你的一条生命还无法偿还那成千上万颗破碎的心！Your life is nothing！They don't need your life！ They want more！

**STAY ALIVE！**

　　他的后背贴到了地面，霎时间，似乎那些被他杀死的亡灵全部活了过来，他们来自战场、角斗场、山洞、墓穴、河底，他们穿过丘陵、平原、田野、森林、村庄，他们伸出千万条手臂，把他的躯体从土地上抬起来推向了迎面而来的战斗，他们一齐在他耳边怒吼，“We died，so you could alive！You judged us in the name of Justice，in the name of Honor, but now, you regard our lives as worthless！We have died because of you, we have died for you. If you die，you fail everyone，you fail every soul, you fail every heart you had broken. ”[译1]

**GET UP！**

　　他的上臂感到撕裂后的麻木——oh——下城区那位只有一条手臂的老婆婆，总会在他巡城后经过她家门前时递给他一杯水，感激他向国王提出对她免收赋税。是的，他本可以做得更多，他早已憎恨那套陈旧的毫无怜悯的征税制度，他已经想好了一套新的征税制度——就像罗马共和国早期的那套制度[注1]，他已经为这件事详细咨询——好吧，可能是折磨——Merlin几十次了，他只是还没有来得及实际核算！

**GUARD！**

　　他的肘部似乎已经变成了单纯的连接骨骼的轴承，他怀疑他的肩部可能已经脱臼了，但他的肘部却仍不受影响地带动着他的整条手臂进行着一系列复杂的旋转和升降工作。而他居然在这种近乎极限的状态中找到了那么一种趋于稳定的感觉。这种平稳地逐渐拥有新的力量的感觉，就像他期望Camelot有一天也能感受到的一样——公正的法律将成为它的山脉，他的骨骼；正义的信条将成为它的河流，他的血液；平原、田野、林地就是他的皮肤；阳光就是他的冠冕——它正在他的周围，你不需要看见它，但你知道它就在那里——任何珍贵华美的宝石与它相比都会黯然失色！

**STAY ALIVE！**

　　他的手腕差点要在盾牌下面折断了，但是，取代“hurt”出现在他脑袋中的居然是“parliament”（议会）——如果让Morgana真的恢复那套雅典疯狂的议会制度[注2]，是不是还要死掉几个苏格拉底？[注3]让没有受到教育的平民直接参与到复杂的政治中，这只会造成少数人——通常是更聪明的那些，比如Merlin——不被多数人理解的悲剧。民主是正确的，只是民主不应被简单理解为严格遵循“少数服从多数”原则、没有是非善恶判断的民众自治，不应是被少数利己者利用的工具，不应是未经省察的苟同；真正的民主应经受省察，应受到制约，应合乎正义，应体现公众利益，应是公正、正直、仁慈、谦恭、有学识的人们共同治理。他还从没来得及给Morgana说过这些，他还没有告诉过她，他也是爱着Camelot，并且考虑它的发展的，他并不是只有莽夫的一腔热血！

**FIGHT！**

　　他的手掌似乎已经越过了手套，与手中的武器连为一体。那些死去的人都已经死去了，那些将死的人也不会逃过他们的悲惨命运——Tina被Valiant爵士带走后并不真的能过上好的生活，那些被审判的人被Morgause带走后，不一定真的能从他们手中活下，毕竟他们想要只是不给他们留下指证主谋的证人——他为什么现在才想到这个问题！他为什么现在才想到，如果他从这场决斗中死去，他不仅无法挽回过去的罪，也失去了将来弥补这些罪的机会！

**GET UP！**

　　Morgause的盾牌已经掉地了，这是场公正的对决，他也丢掉了盾牌。

**SWAP AWAY！**

　　他的头顶传来金属撞击的声音，回声却丝毫没有影响他的思路。他看见了Igraine，她的泪水与死亡比头盔发出的金属感的回声在他心灵深处徘徊得更久——可能永远不会消失，然而在这片土地上，像她一样屈服于阴谋与暴力的弱者究竟如何才能算清？Uther终有一天会结束他的统治，如果还有同他一样的人——可能有千万——他的权力与力量都没有能与之抗衡的更为强大的存在来制约，那么今天在他倒下之后，这幕悲剧还会无数遍复制在别人身上！死亡——什么也改变不了——只有活人才能改变！

**STAY ALIVE！**

　　他的力量已经超出了自己的控制，他的身体好像已经被十秒后的自己所掌握——不仅是力量，不仅是速度，不仅是技巧——这土地，这空气，这风，全都在指引他，全都在告诉他如何战斗。他们在他周围，就像实际存在的物质，注视着他，陪伴着他，对他给予期许——就像Merlin通常所做的那样。直到某天他死去，如果允许，他将被这片土地所拥抱，这片他曾无比热爱的土地，这片他曾为之而战的土地，这片他曾经——也将继续——为他流泪流血的土地——他绝对不应只得到一具懦夫的残骸！

**FIGHT！**

　　这一次燃烧起的是他的心。Merlin！他已经不需要再去想他，他已经想的够多了，即便在漫长的岁月中，在他身上那些流逝的过往，他既无法参与，也无法改变，但是，他还是想知道，就像他想知道那种疯狂的致命的思念、激情、需求与欲望来自于哪里一样，他也想知道——他的过去，他所侍奉又背叛的那些君主，他的真相与谎言，他那些生疏的笑容，他那些未曾流出的泪水，他全部都想知道，而他甚至都还未开始了解——不仅是他的冷漠、悲伤、孤独、宽容与强大，还有他不为人知的疯狂、激情、温柔、嫉妒与怯懦，并不是出于好奇，而是一种超乎常理的需求，就好像他需要通过Merlin眼中的倒影才能看清自己的样子——只有通过Merlin他才能真的看到自己。他绝对不能让自己那该死的怒吼成为他留给他最后的遗言。他还想见到他，那才是他死前最应该见到的，而不是这些已经失去了意义的决斗——是的，对Merlin来说，无数个不断重复着的决斗、流血、牺牲有什么区别吗？那些毫无区别的场面还会有意义吗？活着的人才是有意义的不是吗？

**STAY ALIVE！**

　　那些已经流出的泪，已经涌出的血，已经离去的生命，已经犯下的罪孽，已经永远——永远——停留在那里，他们只会在那里注视着他，他们只会在那里憎恶着他，他们只会在那里诅咒着他，他们只会在那里等待着他，但是——他们永远无法杀死他，就像他们永远无法杀死一个正在毁灭的存在，就想他们无法杀死——太阳。Merlin所讲述的那种太阳，它是一个巨大的一直在——几乎是永远在——燃烧的火球——光明的内在是黑暗，温暖的根源是燃烧。人们在寒冬守望，在炎夏推拒，人们祈祷它永不远离，却无法忍受靠近或直视。只有他自己才知道他所隐藏的一切，只有Merlin才知道他原本的样子，在一切发生之前——也将在一切结束之后。他必须面对自身的一切罪孽，他想偿还——然而只有活人才能赎罪。

**STAY ALIVE！**

　　他无法抛下——他也不会抛下——他的罪孽，他的耻辱；他不会抛下他曾经自认为自己生活着的世界破碎后残留的碎片；他不会抛下那些人赋予着希望、期许与信任的目光。他不愿抛下Merlin，他不会抛下那些一直缠绕着他的思念与欲望，他也不会抛下那些疯子般的理想与美梦——那不是他应该感到羞耻的——也许他最为抱歉的是他的内心深处一点也不想感到抱歉——是的，他不是真的想抱歉，事实上他还想要更多，尽管不是那种理由不是那种局面不是那种方式。就像人们追求金钱、追求权力——这就是人类，他将他的欲望与激情用来追求正义与理想，谁能因此而责备他？Merlin也是他理想的一部分，谁能因此判他有罪？是的，他不该那样对他；是的，他太疯狂；是的，他很痛苦；是的，他还有欲望——因为他是凡人——因为他还活着！任何人，任何事物，任何理由都不能阻止他——就像他取胜后会不顾一切地将那些无辜者从Uther宣判的死亡中解救出来——就像他会为了Camelot，为了Albion献出鲜血，生命，甚至是灵魂一样——没有什么能再阻止他去热爱那湖泊、夜晚、冬雪、玫瑰；没有什么能阻止他去拥抱阳光，空气，雨水，四季——没有什么能阻止他再次见到Merlin。

**“Stay alive. ”**

　　Just like Merlin told him. He can’t fail him. He had so much to tell him. He will say sorry, but he doesn’t really sorry. In fact, he knew, something has changed, he has ready to accept all sins and duties. He wants to tell him, he will protect him, he will take care of him, just like he did for him before. He will find him in the eternal night of the Arctic, warm him, guard him and take him home. [译2]

**STAY ALIVE !**

　　……

　　这是凡人的求生欲吗？

　　Morgause不知道如何认输，她从没有学过，也从不会听人把这句话讲完。

　　她还拿着剑，但她知道自己从未经历过如此糟糕的情况。

　　只是，为什么，在她眼前晃动的剑上面雕刻着铭文，为什么将她打败的会是一个凡人——哪怕他拿着Excalibur，他究竟是什么时候换了剑？他到底是怎么做到的？

　　是神抛弃了她吗？

　　或者，这才是神替她主持的正义？

　　……

　　他的剑指着Morgause，对方的停顿就像等着他杀了她一样。

　　他没办法杀一个女人。

　　也许他应该问她，是否愿意投降。

　　不过，他没有这个机会。

　　在他停顿的间隙，一条绿色的毒蛇吐着信子，如箭一般扑向了他，同时他听到了Merlin的声音，“Valiant爵士是个巫师！Morgause是个女巫！”

　　……

　　战斗还没有结束！

　　神还没有抛弃她！

　　Morgause相信战争女神还是会站在她的身边。

　　……

　　Arthur本能地侧身砍掉了它的头——为什么剑发出了奇怪的声音，就像是低语，他还来不及看——接着又是另外两个。接着，又是Morgause。

　　他耳边那令人亢奋的鼓点声突然消失了。一切声音都消失了。太安静了。

　　这一次他看清了，Excalibur。

　　他手中握着的是Excalibur。

This is impossible！

　　Merlin……除了他没有人能做到这种事，甚至是他都不一定可以做到。

　　一阵窒息般的慌乱……

　　没有人有权阻止一场公正的决斗，他刚才差点把她杀了，God！What on earth have you done……

　　难道我刚才的即将得到的胜利都是因为使用了这样不光彩的手段？难道他就不能相信我取得胜利的能力？难道他就不能相信我吗？如果连他都不再相信，我要怎么才能相信自己能取得胜利呢？

　　Arthur已经没有刚才的状态了，Morgause没有给他任何喘息的机会。

　　侍卫们已经从看台跑到了场地中间，“保护王储，”Ector爵士发出命令的声音也靠近了。

　　他这次真的要面对死亡了。几秒前突然产生的对于Merlin换了他的剑的愤怒突然消失了。

　　Morgause的剑尖压着他的锁子甲，靠近他的心脏——这就像个慢动作，足以给他充足的时间感受——他是如此熟悉死亡，以至于真正那一刻来临的时候他比他所能要求的最好的状态还要平静。

　　锁子甲的金属环粉碎的声音让他想起早晨的晨钟，角斗场的地面从未让他觉得如此熟悉。

　　他似乎又听到了一种声音，就像早晨在广场时一样，只是，这一次不再是他的声音，而是很多种声音，他无法分辨那种声音来自哪里，或者是来自谁，仿佛来自天空，也像来自地面，又像是四面八方围拢过来，也像是浪潮一样把他裹挟其中：

**“当你夺去无数人的生命，当你使得无数人负伤，当你使他们的鲜血和眼泪流淌在Albion的大地上，当你使无数的新娘成为寡妇，当你使无数的婴儿成为孤儿，当你将无数的情人缩进坟墓——Uther之子——Arthur Pendragon——你不会死——不是此地，不是此时——直到你偿还那一切的苦难与折磨，你的灵魂将永远无法安息——我判决你活着，此时，此地。”**

 

　　Morgause的剑在他眼前化为了碎片，他知道他的胸口已经开始流血了。

　　Merlin出现在他的身边。

　　弓箭手，侍卫，骑士们，已经将他们包围，弓箭手的箭已经全部对准Morgause。

　　Morgause把失去剑身的剑柄扔在了地上。

　　“你们不能杀她。”Merlin急切地大声说，“她是德鲁伊的女祭司。”

　　“德鲁伊的女祭司是Nimueh。”Uther干巴巴地说。

　　“Morgause是Nimueh的女儿，”Merlin艰难地说。

　　“你的意思是——”Ector爵士皱起了眉，“Nimueh已经死了？”

　　Morgause突然发出一声令人恐惧的笑声，“为什么不回答，Emrys？你不是最清楚德鲁伊的前女祭司，Cendred的宫廷法师Nimueh是怎么死的吗？”难道她要求决斗的真正目的是，她是想在竞技场——在成千上万双眼睛面前，审判Merlin。

　　“Nimueh是Cendred的宫廷法师？”Uther几乎要从椅子上跳起来。

　　“当然，陛下，”Morgause嘴角抽动着，“难道你的宫廷法师都没有告诉你吗？”

　　“知道世间的一切真相并不意味着无所不知，”Ector爵士试图辩护。

　　“那就相当于亚历山大图书馆，他所真正知道的也只是他翻阅过的，我当然知道，Ector爵士，”Morgause冷笑了一声继续说，“如果你这么多年真的想知道Nimueh在哪里你不会不知道的。”

　　Uther的脸色更暗了。

　　“我们都知道你已经失去预言的能力了，Emrys，我们没有任何人提过她，她的尸体也是就地掩埋，你是怎么知道的呢？”Morgause说着目光转向Merlin，“Camelot的宫廷法师杀死Cendred的宫廷法师，——你是发动这场战争的罪人，Emrys。”

　　Arthur意识到，他们全都被暗算了。他的目光从Excalibur转向Morgause。

　　Morgause讽刺地对他笑了笑，就像Morgana那样——不得不承认，她和Morgana确实有些相似。

　　Merlin只是面无表情地站着，就好像完全听任命运摆布一般，在他说出Morgause的真实身份——在他阻止这场决斗时，他就已经知道后果了。是的，那个时候只有Valiant爵士的盾牌里钻出三条毒蛇，而Morgause还和他在竞技场上，Morgause和Valiant是同伴，即使他不说出Morgause的真实身份，不说出她也是巫师，那些侍从那些骑士们也一样会赶过来，甚至是杀了她。但是，Merlin却因为她是女祭司而告诉大家不要杀她，难道是因为他杀死Nimueh所以对她的女儿——Morgause感到愧疚？这一切太混乱了。

　　“我可以证明Merlin没有杀害Nimueh，”Arthur知道今天的事情已经够让Uther大发雷霆了，他可能输了或者更糟——但是，即便再加上一些别的，他最多也是气愤到——反正不会杀了他，毕竟Morgana可能会分散他的怒火，“Merlin昨晚跟我在一起。”

　　“跟你在一起？”Morgause大笑起来，“他教你诗歌吗？ Emrys可能你祖父一样大！”

　　似乎有零星的笑声，Merlin翻了个白眼。

　　“我想这跟你无关，”就像一个自大的混蛋——Morgana口中的他一样，Arthur又露出了那种王子的傲慢的表情。是的，他不会不知道这会带来些什么流言，但是，好得过战争。

　　“你们污蔑王室，企图杀害王储，”Uther开口，零碎的私语声消失了，“Camelot的人也从未杀害过Cendred的人。这场决斗也是一场荒谬的比赛。因为你是德鲁伊的女祭司，我们不会杀你，让你们找到跟我们开战的借口，只要你发誓你不会再存心杀死Camelot的王室，你将被判处驱逐，否则，你就会和其他和你一起来的Cendred的骑士们一样，一律绞刑。”

　　“God will never abandon me——”Morgause冷静地说，其他骑士的生命似乎完全与她无关。

　　“God does not support you.”Arthur扬起下巴，傲慢地对她说。

　　“Living is God's judgment on you.”Morgause审视着Arthur，她仍旧无法相信这样一个人怎么可能差点把她置之死地。

　　“That's my will！”Arthur insists.

　　“我以Camelot守护者Uther Pendragon的名义宣布，你，Morgause，已被驱逐，你必须立刻离开Camelot，一旦再踏入Camelot，就表示你与我们宣战。”

　　Morgause turns to Uther，“I abide by God's will, not yours or any Pendragon’s. ”

　　“Bloody witch! ”Uther says angry.

　　Morgause突然念了一句咒语，消失在一阵黑色的风中。

　　Uther铁青着脸，看着Arthur的目光就像看着一副破烂的盔甲，事实上，他的样子可能更糟。他的肩膀已经脱臼，不止一根肋骨骨折，他身上的伤已经无法计算了，他的脚看起来也歪在了一边，他的胸甲已经变形，护臂几乎是碎了，护肩与护膝满是裂痕，他的头盔陷下去一块——天知道他的脑袋有没有受到什么影响。他从未如此狼狈过，而刚才那个——几乎差点杀死他的——女巫——她看起来并没有受什么伤。

　　“Emrys, we need a talk later. ”Uther says.

　　Merlin nods slowly.

　　Uthur离开观众席时甚至没有再看Arthur一眼。

　　这没什么，反正他还有Merlin。

　　骑士们突然都冲向他，他们怎么了？要庆祝他的胜利吗？可是他差点就没命了！

　　他的每一个关节，每一块肌肉似乎都像已经不属于自己了，他为什么还站着？不，他不是站着，确切地说，他只是被什么人从身后撑着，可能是Lamrock爵士，也可能是Leon爵士——他的脖子已经不能旋转了，他好像也感觉不到他的脚趾了。

　　有人从他手里拿过了剑——那是Excalibur，God——Merlin！他毛茸茸的脑袋什么时候出现在他眼前的？他张张嘴，试图问他关于剑的事情——她是个女巫——就算使用Excalibur也不能说一定不公平不是吗？他早就忘掉那消耗体力的怒火，但是——这不是一个捉弄他的好借口吗？他会辩解的，会有那么一千个愚蠢的理由——那不是很好玩吗？只是，他似乎已经忘记sword应该怎么拼了。

　　“Forget your sword，Arthur，”This is Merlin，of course，he always knows what does he really think about. His voice sounds peaceful and sad. 

　　God，please don't cry，that's …that's so strange.

　　No！I’m not dead! Why does he close my eyes!

　　“You save my boy again,”Sire Ector says gratefully. 

　　No，Sire Ector，I'm not a boy anymore, I’m a man now, Arthur thinks, but he has no more strength to against. 

　　And then Sire Ector says,“The King won't blame you.”

　　“It’s …It’s not me, Sire Ector. God allow me to save him in fact. I have heard the voice, ”Merlin says painfully，“He won’t die, not here, not today.”

　　Why does his voice sounds so painful?

　　And now， Merlin closes to his ears, ”You are safe now. Arthur. You need some rest.”

　　The pain in his voice was replaced by something else now.

　　Yes，he’s right. Merlin is always right. I really need a sleep. I’ve miss my bed now.[译3]

 

 

TBC

=================

 

 

注释

 

注释1：这里给大家简单介绍一下罗马价值观，以及共和制早期的古罗马。

（1）罗马是“荣誉至上”的民族

很多人，尤其是东方人，对于欧洲血腥的决斗经常不能理解。中国的传统思想总是劝诫人们“淡泊名利”，“名利乃身外之物”等等。中国人总喜欢把“名”与“利”放在一起，含以上更侧重后一个字“利”。但是长期发展的文化把名誉、荣誉、名望、声望等，变成了含有贬义意味的词。很多时候读国外的文章，时不时都会有决斗，就会觉得他们“缺乏理智，为了身外之物把命都搭进去了”。

然而在欧洲社会，“名”与“利”是完全分开的两个字眼。正如Shakespare所说，“把名誉从我身上拿走，我的生命也就完了。”罗马当时占领了大部分欧洲，如大家所知，包括德鲁伊等最原始的原住民都是没有文字的，是罗马占领之后，才开始有了一些记录，最开始就是用于记录税收。我们对过去的史料所获甚少，不仅是当时缺乏记录，还和当时发生的几次种族灭绝有关，这部分后面会提到一点。可以肯定的是罗马文化价值观可以说奠定了欧洲文化的基调吧，尤其是漫长的中世纪由宗教与骑士阶级统治，这部分人的价值观决定了绝大多数人的价值观。

尤其是在法律方面，恩格斯说：“罗马法是第一个世界性的法律”，是“充分预料到现代私有制的法律”。近代欧洲都以罗马法为基础，制定了本国的法律制度，如《德国民法典》、《拿破仑法典》等都以罗马法为法律蓝本。世上许多国家的陪审制度、律师制度、诉讼原则都渊源与罗马法。世上公认的法学理论、法制民主原则也均发端于罗马法。“法律面前人人平等”的原则，公正至上的法律观念，是法治建设永恒的价值观。

（2）①罗马的贵族仅仅意味着拥有荣誉，但与拥有财富则是毫无联系的。

公元前3世纪80年代，皮鲁斯大帝在接待罗马使团的时候得知团长非布利西阿在罗马颇有势力，但却很贫穷时，开玩笑式的说，如果非布利西阿愿意，就带他去伊壁鲁斯共享荣华富贵。而非布利西阿严肃的回答“国王啊，无论你的朋友也好，你自己也好，都不能夺去我的独立。我认为，我的贫穷比你们这些忧心忡忡的国王们所有的财富都更加幸福些。”（阿庇安<<罗马史>>上卷）

②同时，贵族也没有夺取权力的野心。

共和制早期，一次外族入侵，由于情况紧急，根据罗马当时的制度，元老院决定推选一名独裁官（任期6个月，在此期间拥有全罗马至高无上的权力），贵族肯奇那图斯接下了这一重担。他用了16天的时间击溃了敌军，然后解甲归田。连恩格斯都称赞他是一为“真正的公民美德和异常质朴而高尚的忘我精神的榜样”（<<马克思恩格斯选集>>）

罗马人很看重“廉洁”也许当权力无法直接转化为财富的时候，人们对权力的追求就会大打折扣吧。

（3）虽然罗马早期的共和制对贵族有极大的“优惠”（这点在其后的时间里逐渐得到了改善），但同时也承担着很大的义务。当时的罗马平民反而可以说是“无官一身轻”。

①阶级的权利与义务

罗马将市民（不论贵族还是平民）分为7个等级。这种区分虽然基于个人的财产，但却和其他国家那种以财产多少定身份优劣的做法完全不同。这种划分方法就好比现代社会中的“金领、白领、蓝领”一样，本身并没有鄙视贫穷者的成分。根据罗马的制度，财产越高的所负担的兵役就越重，如最富有的第一等级要提供1800的骑兵和8000名重步兵（武器自备）；而最贫穷的第7等级则只要提供500人的预备役即可。（以上数据是共和初的，其后根据具体情况会有所改变）。而在罗马，超过55%的士兵来自第一、二等级。打战时，他们要随时准备牺牲；就算没有战事的时候也要为罗马城修建公益设施。早期罗马的灌溉、排水系统和竞技场、剧院都由士兵修建。可以说在当时的罗马，有钱人拥有权力，但同时也要尽更大的义务；而穷人的义务就是“富起来”。

举个例子：

罗马名门发彪斯一族，在连续的几场保卫罗马的战争中共有4000人战死，其中和发彪斯有直系血缘关系的就超过400人，整个家族在战后基本上只剩老弱妇孺。

第二次布匿战争中后期，这可以说是罗马继坎尼一战后最困难的时期。公元前211年，西庇阿兄弟在西班牙战败，罗马军几乎全军覆没；在意大利战场，汉尼拔入侵已经超过10年，而战局始终无法明朗。公元前212年汉尼拔又分别在北卢卡尼亚和阿普里亚歼灭罗马超过3个军团的兵力。由于罗马已经连续10年以上在各战场维持近20万的总兵力（而且还必须不断补充战争中的消耗），罗马人的经济能力显然已经达到了极限。增税，也许在其他国家的历史上这是战时仅有的做法吧。但罗马人似乎更有“创意”--捐献。而且更有意思的是这种捐献并不是统治者大喊着“天下兴亡，匹夫有责”然后从百姓身上搜刮，捐献的范围仅限于这些统治者。“所有的元老院议员都要把自己多余的金银珠宝提供出来。每个元老只能为自己和妻子儿子各留一枚戒指，妻子和女儿各留一盎司的金子，还有每人5000阿斯的铜币，除此之外的一切财产都要提供出来作为战费。”（<<争霸地中海>>）

②“大体上说，从罗马共和之初（前509年）到布匿战争结束（前146年），其间的400年左右，罗马人是生机勃勃的”（<<世界文化史>>）

其时整个社会崇尚简朴，公民爱国心与勇武精神得到了充分的发扬，有力的促进了罗马社会的进步。而其后随着共和制的结束，特别是帝国制的确立，虽然在国力上达到了空前的强盛，但由于希腊享乐主义生活方式的影响（这里的享乐主义并非是早期古希腊的追求“肉体上无痛苦，心灵上无干扰”的淳朴享乐主义）、加上奴隶制经济的增长而引起的社会关系的变革，“奢靡之风逐渐滋长，对财富的追求日甚一日，道德开始沦落，世风随之败坏，重视法治与守法遵纪的传统观念亦被践踏”，真是所谓的“物欲横流，人心不古”。

人们常说“辉煌的希腊，伟大的罗马”，共和制时期的罗马真的是近乎乌托邦的存在。

③不过罗马（当时的罗马城市）的快速发展还是出现了和雅典快速发展时一样的瓶颈——外邦人的涌入。雅典的衰败就是由于不接纳外邦，罗马就吸取了教训，虽然也是在一次次战争、起义中领悟的，但对于那个年代来说已经是极大的突破了。

就奴隶制度而言，这样的做法不同与世界上其他任何一个民族。不论是希腊的雅典、中国、印度、埃及………，这些民族大都理所当然的认为，只有和自己同宗同祖的人种才是最优秀的。这种思想体现出的结果是雅典只授予“父母一方为雅典公民的人”以雅典公民权（到雅典后期，甚至规定父母双方都是雅典人）；印度将人分为4个等级；中国、埃及也普遍存在歧视异族的思想。而令人惊异的是罗马人似乎生来就没有这种思想。罗马的同盟国或者是被征服地区的人，只要愿意就可以享有平等的市民权（当然，这只是指制度最宽松的时期）。而奴隶也可以通过“赎身”重获自由，虽然“被解放自由民”不拥有选举与被选举权，但他们的子女却有。奴隶的子女不一定就是奴隶，这恐怕是罗马人最不同于其他奴隶制国家的地方吧。尽管希腊人在民主、哲学、数学方面的成就比罗马人更加辉煌，然而罗马人在军事、法律、建筑、交通方面的成就却更胜一筹。和希腊的雅典比较，还有一个很大的区别——虽然罗马人采用了共和制，但贵族这个阶层仍然存在，直到屋大维为共和制画上句号，这个本不应该属于“民主制度”的阶层都没有任何消亡的迹象。

 

注2：雅典的议会制度

（1）民主起源

雅典被誉为民主政治的发源地。他们召开“公民大会”决定每一个重要事件，每个公民享有在公民大会的发言权与投票权。但由于妇女、儿童、奴隶等不享有公民权利，真正作为公民参加公民大会的只有少数人，所以古世界历史学者们现在一般认为：雅典仍为奴隶制城邦。

（2）公民大会

公民大会召开频率约为每两天一次。在召开期间，所有公民集于一地。在发表本次召开大会的目的后，允许每一公民对该项提案提出观点，立场有两个：赞同或反对。此时应全体寂静，带言辞意为不尊敬发言人，将会受惩。发言人下台之后，剩余公民进行投票，此时可以讨论：同意的公民将贝壳或陶片内写上提出观点公民的名字，将贝壳或陶片放到该公民的身边；不同意者不投票。每个人仅有一个票权。

在所有公民都投出票权或没有发言人后，查看每个发言人的立场及所拥有的投票，数出所有赞同提案票数和所有反对提案票数。遵循少数服从多数的原则，对提案执行或不执行。

（3）五百人议事会

经过贫民和贵族的不断斗争，公元前5世纪，伯利克里当政时期，雅典的民主制达到极盛。由全体男性公民参加公民大会，每隔10天召开一次，投票决定国家的内政、外交等大事，是国家的最高权力机构。在休会期间，从公民中抽签选出500人，组成“五百人议事会”，负责处理城邦的日常事务。各级官员也抽签产生。陪审法庭是雅典的最高司法机构，陪审员从公民中抽签选出，处理各种重大案件。

（4）缺陷

①（这点来自百度）雅典的民主制度，使公民积极地参政议政，但是，这种民主建立在奴隶制的基础之上，占大多人口的奴隶、妇女和外邦人没有任何政治权利，真正能够享受这种民主的人只占少数。

②请看注3，著名的“苏格拉底之死”。私心认为这才是最大的问题所在。

 

注3：苏格拉底之死

①苏格拉底被判处有罪以后，他的学生已经为他打通所有关节，可以让他从狱中逃走。并且劝说他，判他有罪是不正义的。然而苏格拉底选择了慷慨走向刑场，视死如归。他的理由：我是被国家判决有罪的，如果我逃走了，法律得不到遵守，就会失去它应有的效力和权威。当法律失去权威，正义也就不复存在。这不是悲剧的声音，这是一个智者在用生命诠释法律的真正含义——法律只有被遵守才有权威性。只有法律树立了权威，才能有国家秩序与社会正义的存在。

古希腊哲学家苏格拉底因主张无神论和言论自由，雅典人抓住苏格拉底的学生克里底亚成为傀儡政权首领这个把柄，以不敬神和败坏青年两项罪名把他送上法庭。最后被判处服毒自杀。当时苏格拉底的亲友和弟子们都劝他逃往国外避难，均遭他严正拒绝，当着弟子们的面从容服下毒药。（来自百度）

②原因一：苏格拉底身处雅典民主制面临深刻危机的时代，民主政体几经被推翻，经历过寡头政治统治的普通雅典人痛恨寡头政治的专制和暴虐，他们怀念雅典民主制曾有的辉煌，但并不真正领会民主制的精髓，将民主制简单理解为严格遵循“少数服从多数”原则、没有是非善恶判断的民众自治。

而重新掌控政权的民主派已如惊弓之鸟，大搞结党营私、排除异己，为使自己的意图和欲望现实化，行为合法化，他们摇唇鼓舌，通过巧妙的“辩论术”将正义等德性置于抛弃了真理客观标准的、以利己为价值取向的个人臆见及其自由意志的肆意玩弄之下，以民主代言人、民众利益维护者身份自居的他们利用民众对民主制的好感和误解以及对个人利益的追逐，尽其所能地取悦大众，煽动民众情绪，将大众民意牢牢操控在自己手中，使大众沦为人云亦云的应声虫和失去是非善恶判断力的庸众，使民主完全沦为实现其少数人利益的工具。这种完全受已然堕落的民主派操控的民主制，在苏格拉底看来只是“非正义的民主制”和“庸众的暴政”。

雅典民主制的这种弊端在伯罗奔尼撒战争期间充分暴露。公元前406年，雅典海军在阿吉牛西之役大败斯巴达海军，政客们却以阵亡将士的尸首没能及时运回为由，滥用冠冕堂皇的民主对10名海军将领提起诉讼，公民大会判处其中9人死刑，大会核心人物苏格拉底认为审判不合法，投了反对票，得罪了操控民意、排斥异己的民主派，被结党营私的他们怀恨在心，这为后来被控告埋下了隐患。雅典民主制的工具化、庸众化和民主精神的败坏，使得曾经显赫一时的雅典民主制已然成了徒具民主驱壳的累赘。富有哲学反思精神、众人皆醉惟其独醒的苏格拉底对此痛心疾首，他决心做一个勤劳的、清醒的、执着的却令人反感的牛虻，去叮咬雅典这匹昏睡在虚假民主制温床上的、血统高贵的惰马。

原因二：除了与雅典民主派在对待其时民主政体态度上的深刻分歧导致苏格拉底遭记恨并被控告以外，其证实“神谕”的行为惹恼了雅典的上流阶层及其盲目追随者也是其遭记恨并被控告的原因。

雅典德尔斐神庙的“神谕”认定苏格拉底是世界上最有智慧的人，苏格拉底对此大惑不解，因为他自觉自己并无智慧，于是他决心对“神谕”进行求证。他每天出没雅典的各种场所，与任何人以追根究底问答的方式讨论人的各种德性问题，那些本来自认为很明白的人最终都被苏格拉底这个自觉无知的人问得自相矛盾、无话可说，陷入思维困境，不得不重新思考。他终于明白，原来众人都是自作聪明，神谕说我苏格拉底最聪明，是借我苏格拉底之名告诫人类，“自知其无知”是人的唯一有价值的、可以称之为拥有“智慧”德性的东西，而人只有拥有这种自觉反省才能追求关于“善”的真正意义的知识，才可能踏上通往“幸福”的道路。同时他体会到神要赋予他以天职，那就是通过他让别人也达到对自己的“无知”有清醒的自觉，这是一种比自己优秀得多的存在者的神圣命令，如果不服从就意味着选择了恶行，背离了“善”。由此，他苦口婆心劝说人们要潜心向善，清醒认识自己的无知。然而他证实“神谕”的行为惹怒了许多有身份、有脸面、享有智慧声誉的上流阶层。常常自以为是、自作聪明的他们觉得苏格拉底咬文嚼字、吹毛求疵、故弄玄虚、故意找茬，是不安好心地扒光他们身上的华丽服饰，令他们当众出丑，为此怀恨在心，欲除之而后快。

③苏格拉底被判处极刑则与其在法庭上的表现有关，说苏格拉底主动求死也不为过。

雅典审判苏格拉底的法庭是由500名来自社会各阶层民众的陪审员组成的，陪审团遵循“少数服从多数”的原则，本来，凭苏格拉底的智慧完全有能力准备一份雄辩有力的辩护词，凭苏格拉底的辩护能力完全有能力说服陪审团中的多数成员站到自己这一边，但苏格拉底不愿向徒有其表的民主制屈服，宁愿一死也不屑于利用其认为的失去了精神内核的、被民主派利用的其时民主制的缺陷为自己获取背叛了灵魂的身体的自由，他不能容忍让自己的活命替徒具外壳的雅典民主制作最后的辩护，如果自己利用言论自由、获得多数人支持而获胜的话，这将不是我的胜利，而是雅典现行民主制的胜利，这是一个阴谋，如若这一阴谋得逞的话将是对自己、对民主制的精神都是灾难和悲哀。在法庭上，苏格拉底目中无人、口出狂言，毫无畏惧地声称自己的言行是遵循了自己的神灵的旨意，这一藐视法庭的傲慢态度将陪审团中的多数成员推到自己的对立面，判定自己有罪。在量刑表决是否判处饮鸩自尽的时候，他本来可以交付一笔赎金，可以把妻儿带上法庭求情，用妇孺之情感化陪审团，或直接向陪审团低头，请求自愿流放，这样做都可以使自己免于死刑判决，如若苏格拉底这样做了就等于承认自己有罪，这些做法都是民主派愿意看到的，甚至是梦寐以求的，这比将苏格拉底处死还要过瘾。然而视正义等德性胜过生命的苏格拉底怎么可能让民主派得偿所愿呢？他说：“我不是因为没有尽力为自己辩护才被判有罪，而是我没有厚颜无耻地进行表演，没有以取悦你们的方式向你们献媚。你们愿意听我哭泣哀号，愿意我去说些和做些我认为毫无价值、而你们习惯于从别人那里听到和看到的事”。并且他再次激怒陪审团，先是荒唐地、狂妄地要求陪审团宣布他有功于雅典，是公民英雄，后又提出缴纳为数只有1迈那的象征性罚款，令陪审团和在场公众哗然，苏格拉底决意赶走部分陪审团成员的犹豫不决和内心不安，似乎欲故意将陪审团手中的鸩酒抢过来送至唇边。（《克里托篇》）。

 

注4：SWAP AWAY！（后仰躲闪）呃……拳击比赛上听到的，不知道剑术比赛是不是也用这个词……

 

===================

 

译文片段：

 

译1：

我们死了，你才可以活着！你以正义的名义，以荣誉的名义审判我们，但现在，你却把我们的生命当作毫无价值！我们是因你而死，我们是为你而死。如果你死去，你就辜负了每一个人，你就辜负了每一个灵魂，你就辜负了每一颗被你弄碎的心。

 

译2：

“活下去。“

就像Merlin告诉他的那样。他不能辜负他。他有很多话要告诉他。他会说抱歉，但他并不真的抱歉。事实上，他知道，有些东西发生了变化，他已经准备好接受所有的罪恶和责任。他想告诉他，他会保护他，他会照顾他，就像他以前为他做的那样。他会从北极永恒的黑夜中找到他，温暖他，守护他，带他回家。

 

译3：

“忘了你的剑吧，Arthur，”这是Merlin，当然，他总是知道他到底在想什么。他的声音听起来平静而忧伤。

God，别哭，那……那太奇怪了。

不！我还没死！他为什么闭上我的眼睛！

“你又救了我的孩子，”Ector爵士感激地说。

No，Ector爵士，我不再是一个男孩了，我现在是一个男人了，Arthur想，但是他没有更多的力量去反对。

然后Ector爵士说，“国王不会责怪你的。”

“不……不是我，Ector爵士。事实上，神允许我救他。我听到了那个声音，”Merlin声音中带着痛苦，“他不会死，不会在这里，也不会在今天。”

为什么他的声音听起来那么痛苦？

现在，Merlin靠近他的耳朵，“你现在安全了。Arthur，你需要休息一下。”

他声音里的痛苦现在被别的什么东西取代了。

是的，他是对的。Merlin总是对的。我真的需要睡觉。我现在已经开始想念我的床了。

 

===================

 

期待大家分享故事发展至此的感受~


	11. Chapter 11

## 第一章 In Chains 在枷锁中

 

## \------------------------------ 11 -----------------------------

 

 

Merlin人生中的绝大多数睡眠都是紧张而短暂的，而他的梦境都是关于一些支离破碎的回忆——这种情况下，短暂的睡眠时间有时候倒是种拯救。

他从不像那些凯尔特人或者德鲁伊们一样，可以在睡梦中预见未来。他们的预言是模糊的，具有隐晦的含义，需要解释的——就像Nimueh的预言，那些在金色龙的光芒下出现的怪物们在她眼里成为龙所创造的，而Merlin认为那是原本就存在于黑暗中的。

而他的预言——除了关于Arthur的——从不会这么模棱两可，就像他可以感受到时间就像他可以感受到风，他听得到整个世界的低语，无论是动物或者是植物，所以，他的预言也是他的本能之一，他抓一把细沙就可以知道它们将会飘向何方，他触碰一匹马就知道它将在哪里在何时死去。他能看到他们将要看到的，感受到他们将要感受到的——当对方死亡的时候他也会感到死亡，他们的时间会像电流一样迅速地在他脑海里流过，一次又一次，在Aurelius命令他预言战争是否会胜利时，那些士兵们各种各样的死法让他几乎都要麻木了。那是他最憎恨这种能力的时候，那些或强或弱的情感与经历最后全部都成为死亡前的痛苦。

但是在之后的日子中他才发现，即使他预见过无数生命凄惨的死去，他却仍是羡慕的，至少那些激情充实了他们短暂的生命，就像只盛开一季的花园，而他的岁月与人生就只是长久的沙漠与荒芜的沼泽，他的预言能力只是在提醒他，他已经见过了无数人的人生诞生到消逝，他却还没有属于自己的人生。

所以，当他的预言能力和Igraine一起离开的时候，他是欣慰的。

 

至于那些关于Arthur的预言，从他出生之前，就全都是模糊的——象征性的龙，诞生于黑暗的金色与红色，光芒与烈焰，伴随着毫无规律的却充满活力的心跳以及激动的情绪——如果说其他人的人生与预言都像是平稳的叙述具体事件的字母，他所见过的最出色的也只是来自于吟游诗人的优美的诗篇，但是，Arthur的人生与预言就是疯狂的音符，里面只有狂乱的情绪。

事实上这让Merlin感到吃惊甚至是恐惧，因为他从未见过这样模糊的预言，也从未感受过这样强烈的情绪。

他有着那样一个疯狂的叔父，这样一个冷酷的父亲，Merlin并不指望这个Pendragon会成为什么样子，他所要做的只是保证他平安地加冕成为Camelot的国王，遵从命运的安排。

 

他向来都是讨厌小丑的，这不是个秘密。

那诡异的妆容与奇怪的错位感，总让他感到焦虑烦躁。

所以他的梦中出现小丑这件事让他觉得很糟，但这还不是最糟的，毕竟长久以来他的梦境都不怎么招人喜欢——最糟的是他惧怕那终于摆脱了的预言能力在他的梦中复活，这让他在惊醒后总是会出一身冷汗，同时伴随着寒冷与焦虑。

那个晚上当他再次因为小丑而惊醒后，他在房间里一直踱着步子，直到天色大亮，他想像往常一般开始他的日常生活，却在门边缩回了手。

愚蠢傲慢的皇室菜头！

在他第一个噩梦之夜后，Arthur问他是不是没有从老鼠手中抢下自己的早餐，Merlin回答，他只是做了个糟糕的关于小丑的梦，Arthur笑得差点从马背上摔下去。

在第二个噩梦之夜后，Arthur说他简直就像前几天他们抓住的Geraint爵士的侍童——为了偷看某个女仆而在窗外的树上呆了一整夜，早上睡着后从树上跌了下来。Merlin瞪了他一眼回答，他还不准备为了看一只小丑而爬树。接着Arthur打赌说他根本就不会爬树。好吧，我只是没有爬树的必要，Merlin没好气地说。

而昨天，第三个噩梦之夜后，Arthur问他是不是在梦中被一大群小丑袭击了，说完就哈哈大笑起来。不，比那还可怕——三天来都是同一只小丑。我猜是某只坠入爱河的小丑的鬼魂，Arthur皱着鼻子说。真的很难说爱情与小丑究竟哪一个更令人厌恶，Merlin翻了个白眼迅速结束了谈话。

一想到Arthur今天见到他又不知道会用什么富有创造力的方式来嘲笑他，他就放弃了出去的念头，况且他身边有那么多骑士的保护他，即使他不在也不会出什么问题。

他原本希望能从书中得到一些答案，但是外面太吵了——尤其是对他敏锐的听觉来说，窗外的喧闹就像是一直在他的耳边打鼓。就在他起身关窗户的时候，他看到了那辆抵达Camelot的马车，上面走下来几个人，之后就是那只小丑——接连在他梦中出现的那只。

 

无论是小丑还是隐约恢复的预言能力，全都让他感到惊恐。失去了这么久的预言能力突然之间用另一种方式出现，而且是在Arthur21岁生日当天，他不知道这会不会有某种特别的含义。另一方面，他担心他终于摆脱的预言能力恢复过来，那样的话势必又会开始新的折磨。

但是事情再一次失控了，就像关于Arthur的每一件事情一样，无论是他的出生、他的成长、他那些莫名其妙的观点、毫无依据的乐观，甚至是那些让死神都会感到受辱的大笑——当然不是说他不尊重死者，而是，他似乎从没有感受过恐惧——如果死神真的会在战场上收集鬼魂的话，总之，没有一件与他相关的事情会在任何人的预料范围之内——所以关于Arthur的一切都让他感到不安和焦虑——远远超过了无法理解Igraine时产生的烦躁情绪——至少他是这么为自己解释的。

只是这一次，不再是他假装不在乎就可以过去的。

他曾亲眼看见Uther把Arthur交给Tina——Arthur的乳母，而那个女人满心欢喜地抱着Arthur，承诺会像爱她自己的孩子一样爱他。而在Ector爵士在十月抵达Camelot,他再一次亲眼看见Tina被杀并被丢进井里，连同和她一起从法国避难逃至Camelot的作为铁匠的丈夫与不足一岁的孩子。事实上正是他们难以追踪的身世，在这里没有亲人或朋友的缘故，他们才选择了她。

在见到她之前，他就已经知道Arthur的乳母会有什么结果——毕竟Uther的暴虐在他看来甚至是一种单纯。然而那一天真正到来的时候，他还是无法接受，也无法忘记那时候的场景——这种谋杀他从来就没有习惯过。

那是个错误，他一直都在怀疑当时是否应当听从Kilgharrah的劝告——那时他正准备让它带他们去Avalon，而在这之前，他不受控制地念了一道咒语，制造了那个孩子窒息的假像，等到Nimueh离开后，把他从井里拽了出来。

这不是因为他的良心和道德——好吧，可能还是有那么一点——只是在他眼中，最重要的因素还是Kilgharrah的预言——他会是Pendragon的灾星。

“你不会真的想保护一个Pendragon未来的灾星吧？”Kilgharrah似乎认为他不可理喻——它知道原因，还认为他不该那么做——它才是不可理喻的那一个。

为什么不呢？这又不是我给他们的诅咒。我倒是非常乐意看到傲慢残忍的Pendragon如何会屈尊和一位铁匠的儿子成为敌人。

“Emrys，也许未来并不是你想的那样。”

不论我想象中的未来是怎样，Kilgharrah，未来都是已经确定好的，我怎么想未来根本不重要。我们只需要遵从命运的安排。

如果在过去，他自己都不会相信自己有一天会这么说，但是时间可以改变一切不是吗？

 

Arthur在出生后便和Tina被锁在顶楼最偏远的房间——Arthur现在的卧室。为了保护Arthur的身世，他们不允许任何人去那一层，Merlin是唯一一个过去探望的人。

Uther始终在Igraine的身边，为了能在五个月后举办葬礼，Merlin不得不使用魔法暂时保存了她的遗体——也是Uther最后一次允许Merlin在他的面前使用魔法。

当十月为Igraine举行了体面的葬礼后，Merlin默许了那场谋杀——不，应该说是屠杀，——Uther几乎杀死了当时所有王宫的仆人与侍卫，保证没有一个人知道Arthur确切的出生时间。

那段记忆在关于Arthur一次次难以预料的危机的记忆背后变得模糊而遥远，就像压在箱底的某件旧衣服——你记得它，你知道它在那里，但你不一定能记得它究竟有几颗纽扣，几个口袋——当它出现在那里的时候，你会发现你真正记得的比你以为自己所记得的东西还要多。那几乎已经不是一段记忆，已然成为一段岁月，已然成为一段无法更改的历史。

而现在她就站在Arthur面前，说出她的身份，露出了她的伤口。

欣慰和恐惧一同找上门来——她活着——却带来了灾难。

 

找到Nimueh不是什么难事，连风都在告诉他去哪里找她。只是他没有想到她会离Camelot这么近。

她拒绝停止对Pendragon的复仇，她居然把自己献给了神明，让神明来干预。

事实上，Merlin并不确定她为什么会如此孤注一掷。她对Pendragon的仇恨太过牵强，如果是因为Gorlois——她是杀死他的同谋，如果是因为Uther对那些德鲁伊的屠杀——她并没有组织德鲁伊的战士们进行反抗；最后的理由可能是她那个曲解的预言——金色的龙会让整个Albion陷入火海。然而，在几年前，他告诉她那个梦的意义之后，她还会如此确信自己就是正确的吗？

她还有族人，还有女儿，她为什么还要固执地把自己交给神明？

最关键的问题是——告诉Arthur他出生的真相——让神明帮她办到的事情，她完全可以自己做啊！

这根本就是一场毫无意义的殉教！

 

但是他还是理解她的，尽管有些讽刺——虽然他们互相态度并不友好，但是在所有活着的人中，他们才是认识时间最久，最为熟识的，互相最能理解的。

她自己也无法承认——自己再也无法继续承担那份关于Albion，关于德鲁伊，关于魔法的责任——的事实。

那些在责任太沉重了，不是一颗心能承担得起的。

你难道真的认为整个Albion的命运是一个人可能承担的吗？

我不是已经告诉过你了吗？

凡人的武器与毒药都无法杀死的德鲁伊大祭司，她只是需要找个足以让自己相信的借口求神明赠予死亡——向他讨要那瓶毒药——他唯一剩下的一瓶可以杀死大祭司的毒药。讽刺的是，如果不是担心自己和大祭司不同，喝了也不一定会死，他肯定早就已经喝了。

不会有人比他更了解她了，他们已经被战争刺穿，被痛苦撕碎，被绝望焚毁，却还要把他们永远囚禁在不朽的生命。

多么荒谬！

拥有短暂生命的凡人所逃避的，却是不朽者求而不得的。

直到她真的死去，Merlin才意识到自己无法控制的泪水，那一刻，他才意识到，这个世界上再也没有任何人知道自己是谁了——不是他的名字或者身份，不是他的能力他的经历——是他本身——是他抛下一切后的本身——是他走进那片橡树林之前的，还是个活人时候的——真正的他。

那一天，他从一个基督教的魔鬼的杂种，成为了异教徒的德鲁伊王子；他从一个阴沟里的肮脏的老鼠洞，被抬进了黄金建造的精致的鸟笼；他从一个每天都可能会死的凡人，变成了无法死去的尸体。

正如埃及亡灵经书所说，只要生者还能记得，那么死者永不会死去。

然而，当Nimueh死去的时候他才意识到，他再一次杀死了自己，而这一次——他无法再复活了。

Nimueh，怯懦的Nimueh——需要借口才能安心寻死的Nimueh——被他怀着无限同情杀死的Nimueh——竟同样剥夺了他的生命。

神明究竟什么时候才能结束这个诅咒？

自由与死亡，随便哪一个都好。

“这可能是你最后的一次机会。”

“屈服，你就可以得到你想要的一切。”

“难道你宁愿跟你的无谓的尊严与可悲的傲慢一起在地狱中备受煎熬？”

Aurelius的条件那时候在他看来是难以相信的，奴隶的自由，根本不是他想要的，甚至是完全相反的，他为什么还以为他可以得到他想要的一切呢？

但是他突然发现他可能错了，或者说他已经屈服了，已经被痛苦和恐惧打败了。

Pendragon除了诅咒和死亡，他们什么也给不了，任何期望都只能凭添更多的绝望。

他不想要奴隶的自由，但是奴隶的死亡却无比诱惑——死亡，本就不该有任何注释，不该有任何限制——死亡，一切皆为平等，一切皆为尘埃，一切都比不朽完美。

Nimueh死了。

他以为早已消失了的最后残存的缥缈的希望也成为了她的陪葬。

他已经，无法忍耐了，他只剩下最后一次机会了——Arthur Pendragon——对一切无知的，总保持着愚蠢的希望和盲目的信任的，让他焦虑与不安的——偶尔真的会让他以为还有一丝希望的Pendragon。

如果他知道他的生命来源于痛苦，他的灵魂来源于绝望——Igraine与Uther，如此荒谬的组合——施暴者与受害者，压迫者与反抗者，付出爱的人与拒绝爱的人。那么，他会成为什么样的人？

无论如何——

**That’s a prophesy, that’s a promise, that’s a deal with Albion. That’s my destiny.**

死亡或者自由——这是我一切痛苦的终止，而这是他的选择——他终将要做出的选择。

是的，King Arthur，命中注定的最后的唯一的机会。

这一次，他已经丢弃他的尊严与傲慢了，屈服，顺从，祈求，他可以去做任何事情，只为了结束这诅咒、这罪恶、这痛苦、这折磨。

 

事实证明，对Pendragon所能寄予的最好的希望就是赐给他奴隶的死亡。

他会说服他——他总会说服他的，就像过去的每一次，Uther、Sire Ector说服他或者说强迫他去做那些违背他意愿的事情时一样，他们早已在无形中达成了共识——以Camelot作为借口，恐怕任何人都能说服他。Uther憎恨那个“恐怕”，恐惧那个“任何人”，他将此称为软弱，他将此视为容易被人操纵，容易向豪无意义的借口妥协，但实际上，他只是不愿承认——那些真正控制着他的，或者说他真正在乎的人中——他和Ector或者其他“任何人”——没有比他更高的权威的，在他脚下的，无用的，软弱的——任何人——有什么区别呢？可悲的是他却不得不依靠这一点来证明他对自己儿子的权威，来证明他身为Camelot国王的对任何属于Camelot的任何人的主宰权。

他也知道，Arthur会坚持他那些浪漫的只存在于故事中的信条，是的，就像他坚持着对年幼时扎根在他心底的对自己的怀疑与否定一样——任何人的存在任何人的生命都比他的有价值，甚至是那些软弱的、脆弱的，尤其是那些无害的、无辜的。他把自己划分为那些被忽视掉的被拥有特权的人称为无意义的、无用的人群，却想要证明自己——证明那些弱者——是有价值的。所以，为了Camelot十几万被称为豪无意义的平民的生命，他必须要杀死眼前几十个，甚至上百个敌人——正如每个凡人鼓起勇气想要证明“自己的存在”不是毫无意义一样。

接着，正如他早已预料到的——Arthur会在Camelot与自己坚持的正义之间徘徊。可能在Arthur眼中那是Camelot的责任与无辜者的生命之间——在他的责任与自己的良知之间的对决，他会感到痛苦与撕裂，虽然他意识不到那是人间不断上演的现实与理想的冲突，是用Camelot所指代的“Uther所恐惧的‘任何人’的价值”与他想通过实现理想来证明的“他的存在”的价值之间的冲突。

虽然他有一瞬怀疑，但——他是Arthur，他始终是Arthur——他不是Aurelius，也不是Uther——他不会认为自己天生比一切都要高贵，也不会否认其他一切的价值来证明自身的价值。

这就是最冲突的地方——Arthur从来都不是君主，他从来都没有把自己当成领导者，他甚至从没有想过成为国王——他一直把自己当作一个普通人——毫无疑问，他最后只能给出一个普通人所能给出的答案——他最终也只是一个普通人。他最终会承认的，虽然那是令人心碎的——理想终会被现实粉碎，“他的存在”并没有比“任何人”更重要。

他终归不是Aurelius，也不是Uther——他不会把现实踩在脚下，也不会想方设法去毁灭现实——他选择接受现实。

多么可悲！多么讽刺！

他没有Aurelius的狂妄，也没有Uther的残忍，但他也没有他们那样的雄心壮志，也不会比他们更适合成为国王。

当他终于做出这个——他自己以为是艰难的——实际上早已注定的——决定时，在他以为是他的责任击垮了他的信念时，他根本意识不到这一切是如何发生的——就像每个凡人都不愿承认自己并不比他人更有价值一样。

他为了承担起外界赋予他的责任，为了实现这个众人压在他头顶的期待，他必须说服自己能够承担得了这份责任——就像那些凡人在自己被控制的时候，通过控制他人来幻想自己已经夺回了自己对自己的主宰权一样——就像那些被关在自己眼前所见的狭小的世界的囚徒们，只有站在其他动物其他人的牢笼之外，注视着他们被剥夺自由的痛苦，才能忘记自己也被囚禁的事实。

那些无法停止的痛苦与绝望已经杀死他勇气、希望、尊严、傲慢了。

他已经从学会屈服、顺从、乞求了。

神明们，Albion，如果我真的将一切献上——我已经交付了一切，你们何时才能兑现你们曾经的允诺？

他不会真的责备Arthur，他不会去责备一个——一无所知的，终日生活在谎言中的，被所有人用责任和期待鞭笞着的——凡人。

事实上甚至有一瞬间，他怀疑，他和这个需要通过尸体慰藉的灵魂，到底哪一个更可悲。

如果Aurelius知道现在的他会如此轻易地屈服，那位疯狂的鬼魂是应该大笑还是痛哭呢？

当你想方设法千方百计花尽一切心思费尽一切时间想得到的，对他人而言唾手可得，那个永远疯狂的灵魂会在坟墓里尖叫咆哮吗？

可是那些终究是属于凡人的欲望与贪婪，谎言与虚伪，与死人何干？与他何干？

 

TBC

=================


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们让人出生，却又创造了死亡；他们让每个人都成为个体，却又创造了孤独；他们让每个人都是不同的，却又创造了反对……
> 
> 他们会说，这是人自己造成的，会给出无数理由。
> 
> 但是除了神，已经没有其他任何能够帮助他的存在了，这是他唯一的交易对象，唯一的选择。
> 
> 他已经放弃怀疑了——在他看到Arthur带着普通的武器步入角斗场——他的质疑与抱怨已经够多了，所以他的痛苦与诅咒也已经够多的了，他还要怎么做才能让神明兑现曾经给他的承诺，他还有什么需要献给神的，他还有什么没有献给神的？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♔AM/HE/长篇/NC-17
> 
> ♔本篇修复完毕～文中Aurelius在之前已经解释过，他是Uther的哥哥，他和Uther一起打败了篡位者夺回了王位，他死后Uther继位。
> 
> ♔ [11] [12] 两篇内容连贯，建议一起看~

## 第一章 In Chains 在枷锁中

 

## \------------------------------ 12 -----------------------------

 

他确实犹豫过，Arthur真的会有那么好运气成为国王吗？

但是Morgause的出现让他把问题变成了，他真的会有那么好运气活着吗？

他不能说出Morgause是德鲁伊，并不是因为对Nimueh的同情——反正绝对不是愧疚，而是因为，即便他尽管不愿承认，但他不得不面对现实——他是德鲁伊王子，他本应该保护他们，但他没有，从来没有。他是想撇去和他们的任何关系，但他也不该背叛他们。另一个更重要的原因是，Morgause死后，下一位大祭司就是Morgana，那不会有什么好结果的。

全世界最为愚蠢，最为傲慢的Pendragon，如他预料到的那样接受了决斗。

那些傲慢凶残的战士们总以为参加决斗是与死亡的对决——胜者战胜了死亡，失败者也会自豪地认为，他是以他的意志决定了自己的死亡。

真是傲慢至极！

死亡才不会在乎你在哪里，在何时，用什么方式死去；而人类更是不可能战胜死亡的，人类总会死去。

决斗，不过是对死亡的邀请，如果你侥幸活下来，那也不完全是死亡对你的仁慈，更可能是死亡对你的厌恶。

被战争与复仇女神所祝福的，被Albion所保护的德鲁伊的大祭司，她只会带来战争与复仇，而她竟公然与Pendragon作对，甚至是要求决斗。

让Arthur Pendragon成为Camelot的国王，这是神的旨意，这是神和他的交易，那么神为什么不去阻止他们？如果Morgause得到的也是神的指示，或者是神的支持，那么这就是完全矛盾的！

神明是记忆出了问题吗？还是说这是来自于神之间的矛盾？那么能够等你们解决完矛盾再下达旨意吗？还是说神明把人间当成了竞技场，他们作壁上观以此为乐，把他们的命运当成一次赌博或者是比赛，以此证明谁更有能力？竞技场上的人进行着血腥的决斗，面临生死，看台上的人却把这当成了一个娱乐性质的话题，供他们消遣打发时间的余兴节目。

这太荒谬了！

但是神明所做的荒唐的事情还少吗？

他们让人出生，却又创造了死亡；他们让每个人都成为个体，却又创造了孤独；他们让每个人都是不同的，却又创造了反对……

他们会说，这是人自己造成的，会给出无数理由。

但是除了神，已经没有其他任何能够帮助他的存在了，这是他唯一的交易对象，唯一的选择。

他已经放弃怀疑了——在他看到Arthur带着普通的武器步入角斗场——他的质疑与抱怨已经够多了，所以他的痛苦与诅咒也已经够多的了，他还要怎么做才能让神明兑现曾经给他的承诺，他还有什么需要献给神的，他还有什么没有献给神的？

这个愚蠢傲慢的不断在战场，决斗场，在森林，在平原追寻死亡的Pendragon，终于要如愿以偿！

他身上自我毁灭的精神就和Igraine一样让他无法理解，他为什么就不能像其他的王子那样，要么享受短暂的人生，要么拉拢贵族，在即位前扫清障碍。是的，成为骑士是每个男孩的梦想，难道他的梦想不是在他15岁的时候就已经实现了？如果他还想要荣誉，难道那些骑士们给他的还不够吗？为什么他总是在自寻死路呢？

他看着Morgause，试图把她的剑折断，他才不在乎Uther会因为他阻止一场决斗而责怪他什么，但是，那没有丝毫作用，就好像女神真的站在她身后一样。

他似乎看到命运再一次跟他开了玩笑，唯一能拯救他的希望也即将成为战争与复仇女神的祭品。

他没有办法再亲眼看到自己被杀死一遍。本来他以为Nimueh的死亡已经将他仅剩的那一点生命都带走了，但这时候他才惊恐地发现，他原来还能再被杀死一遍。

他为什么不用Excalibur亲手结束自己的生命？那个被Nimueh困在雨水所做的岩石里，怀疑自己真的会就此沉睡时的念头再次侵占了他的大脑。原本，他还是抱着一丝希望，他最后得到的会是自由。

神再一次欺骗了他，他们说，“Arthur Pendragon will set you free. ”

他已经做了，不是吗？他已经把他从Nimueh的诅咒中拯救了。

他竟然还会奢求真正的自由，他也被自己愚蠢的希望蒙蔽了，难道不是吗？死亡的话他自己就可以做到，唯一阻止他的只是那个，甚至没有实现的可能性的希望。他只是自己不想承认自己，在自由与死亡中，他更想要自由。

但是，他现在只有在这个希望即将彻底消失的时候才终于意识到。

那些驱赶着他追求自由与死亡的痛苦与绝望再一次在他脚下蔓延。

他希望这个凡人可以活下来，就像他希望——自己可以获得自由的可能性——可以活下来一样。

Stay alive.

那些在多年前的夜晚，在那片黑暗的橡树林里的声音悄悄钻进了他的耳朵。

那些声音曾将他从死亡那里夺回。

如果真的需要给这个不停追逐死亡，也即将追上死亡的年轻人说些什么，stay alive，但愿这句话也能保佑他活着。

对Arthur的保护已经成为习惯，当无法继续保护的时候他只能给予祝福——就像每个凡人一样，即使知道自己终有一天会死，也不会哭泣着度过每一天。

他逃走了，那些原本早就应该到来的时刻已经被他那愚蠢的希望拖延太久了。

Excalibur就在那里，他的解脱就在那里。

他走进Arthur的卧室，在他的桌子上看到了Excalibur，以及压在下面潦草的遗嘱。

Perfect！

来自那个金发混蛋的，罕见的，没有拼写错误，条理清晰的作品。

是的，可能只有十句话，还不够让他发挥他的愚蠢。

可能提到了他，不，也可能是他看错了。

他认得每一个词，他只是，已经对组合这些单词并理解——这些活人才会做的事情——感到太过痛苦了。

Stay alive.

似乎有什么把他推倒在地面，在他把利刃刺入心脏之前。

掉落在地上的却成为一把普通的剑。

我差点毁了一件新外套——这是在他冲去竞技场的过程中唯一的念头。

他在台阶上摔了一跤，撞翻了一个花瓶，撞到了不止一个侍卫。

他不知道发生了什么，也不知道Excalibur去了哪里，他只是不能去想他将永远活在这种痛苦中。

那些永不停止的喧嚣，永不退却的恐惧，永不消散的罪恶，他们推搡着他，追赶着他，就仿佛再慢一步他就会被他们抓住。

他已经不能死掉，Arthur Pendragon是他唯一的希望。

他一定要让他活下来，哪怕把整个竞技场给毁了，他也会阻止Morgause，阻止这场神的谋杀——这不是决斗，这根本就是一场毫无公平可言的谋杀！

在他抵达竞技场的时候，出现在他眼前的是对着盾牌念出咒语的Valiant爵士，“Valiant爵士是个巫师！Morgause是个女巫！”他大喊的同时蛇已经从盾牌冲向了竞技场。

他的第一条咒语没有效果，第二条还来不及念出，就被Valiant爵士阻碍了他的视线。

然后他看到了一个失去理智的Morgause和还没死掉的，还能动的，还活着的Pendragon。

他简直要哭了，他可能已经哭了，接着他注意到了那在阳光下反射出刺眼光芒的Excalibur。

只是，这种疑惑太短暂了，当他看到Morgause的剑刺向他胸膛的时候，他听到了那些声音，

“当你夺去无数人的生命，当你使得无数人负伤，当你使他们的鲜血和眼泪流淌在Albion的大地上，当你使无数的新娘成为寡妇，当你使无数的婴儿成为孤儿，当你将无数的情人缩进坟墓——Uther之子——Arthur Pendragon——你不会死——不是此地，不是此时——直到你偿还那一切的苦难与折磨，你的灵魂将永远无法安息——我判决你活着，此时，此地。”

那把剑碎了，就好像把他在决斗开始前的咒语拖延到了这一刻。

也许Morgause所说的没错，活着是一种诅咒，现在神将这诅咒降在了Arthur的身上。

而他身边的人，哪怕是如父亲般爱他的Ector爵士，都因此感谢神明。

什么时候会有人真的为你考虑？你眼中的友善都只是他们装作为你考虑而已——就像那片橡树林之外，那些人跪在他脚下，高呼他“德鲁伊王子”，夺去他原本的名字，称他为“Emrys”——他们只是害怕失去，害怕心碎，害怕自己的计划落空，害怕自己的希望破灭——他们只是为了自己才希望你活着，他们根本不会在乎你的痛苦，他们根本不会在乎你将永无宁日——他们都只在乎自己。

他接过那把剑，当他触碰到剑身，剑又在他手中化为了凡人的剑。

没错，这是个诅咒。

Arthur愚蠢地试图说什么，可能他会认为是自己调换了那把剑，如果他能做到的话他会去做的。

可怜的笨蛋也许受伤有点严重，或者说比较严重，可能他本人都不会想知道是什么样子的，不过这没什么可抱怨的，起码他还四肢健全，起码他活着。这已经是一个奇迹了，他从战争复仇女神的剑下活了下了。

他合上了他的眼睛——他的眼睛只会出卖他散掉的理智，接着Ector爵士会关心他的脑袋是不是出了问题。

Arthur对此不安而笨拙地抬抬胳膊，试图睁开眼睛却已经被疲惫打败的样子就像一个噩梦中的孩子。他想起自己小时候唯一能让他安睡的Kilgharrah，虽然有些荒谬，但他还是重复了那只并非人类的生物的安慰，”You are safe now. Arthur. You need some rest.”

Excalibur躺在他的桌子上，就像从未出现在竞技场一样。

命运再次回到了最初的起点吗？

或者他应该先去考虑如何编出一千个替换了那把剑的借口，再思考这个问题，或许中间还会加上点关于草药绷带之类的问题。

没错，看得见的问题已经够多了，看不见的问题就留在以后去想吧。

 

===================

 

Uther出乎意料地并没有因为他一开始包庇了德鲁伊而指责他，他甚至根本就没有 提及这件事，他只是简短地表达了对Arthur差点输给一个巫师——一个女人——的不满。

更出乎意料的是，在简短几句结束客套准备离开时，Uther居然对他表示感谢——感谢他为了Camelot，为了人民，为了Pendragon，为了Arthur而做的善事——而说的谎言。

Merlin点了点头，他怀疑这是否是某个阴谋的开端——这是他的常用手段，在敌人放下戒备后迅速露出獠牙。

他没什么可怕的，没人能伤得了他，而他，即使不是因为他们的交易，他也难以相信他真的会杀死自己的儿子。

接着他看到了在门口等候觐见Uther的Agravaine。可能是Cendred计划的一环，在公布Igraine真实的死因后，她唯一的兄弟，Agravaine，会以最快的速度获知此事，并做些什么。或许Uther是因为他的到来，他的态度才会那么友善——为了让他帮助自己隐瞒真相。

Merlin并不喜欢Agravaine，他太擅长讨好别人，所以Nimueh只需要把Igraine的消息告诉他，他自己就会立刻找到Uther，他不会为背叛了自己的姐姐感到惭愧，毕竟，他只是——对国王忠诚。所以他才没有和为了保护自己妹妹而和国王宣战的他们的哥哥一起因叛国罪而处死。

这一回，Merlin没有嘲讽他又要麻烦裁缝修改上衣的肚子或者是被马啃了的头发，选择了忽视他直接走开。过去他一直以为Morgana会成为继承人，不断地送礼讨好，等到Arthur出现后，Morgana礼物的丰厚程度明显降低了一半，而等到Arthur成为王储之后，Morgana的礼物就简化为了一句问候。

这倒提醒了他，他也差点忘记了Morgana，预言里她也不是能让人保持乐观的。

 

 

“我以为你已经知道Morgana现在在地牢里，Emrys。”Ector爵士在走廊叫住Merlin。

“多谢提醒，Ector爵士。”Merlin低着头急匆匆想走过去，但Ector爵士一个侧身拦住了他。

“你为什么这么着急见Morgana？”Ector爵士看了一眼Merlin刚关上的屋门，“还是说你为什么要去Morgana的房间？”

“你无权审问我，Ector爵士。”Merlin抬起头，试图从他的旁边穿过。

“我不是你的敌人，Emrys，”Ector爵士把手背在身后，皱起眉，“你手里拿的是什么？”

“Morgana的失眠药水。”Merlin把瓶子拿起来晃了晃。“我想这不算盗窃。”

“但是你为什么要把它拿回去？”Ector爵士的眉头更深了。

“我需要给她更换新的药水，”Merlin转过头，“没有什么事的话——”

“不，Emrys，”Ector爵士叹口气说，“刚才国王给你说了什么？”

“你完全可以挑一个更糟的场合。”Merlin的声音并不友好。

“我只是担心Arthur——”Ector爵士向走廊里看了一眼，没有侍卫，

“他很好，他不会死。”Merlin立刻敷衍着，同时转向另一个方向，准备离开。

“Emrys，你难道就没有什么需要告诉我的吗？”Ector爵士说，Merlin停下了脚步，“他是我的儿子，我不能再对他可能遭遇的危险一无所知。”

Merlin的拇指指甲刮着手中透明的玻璃瓶，指甲盖因用力而发白，“我想我们应该换个地方谈。”

Ector爵士稍稍松了一口气。没错，Emrys总是很忙，但是，只要是和Arthur有关的事情他总能抽出那么一点时间。

 

仍是他们之前无数次私下见面的地点，不会产生回声并能及时看到周围人的移动情况的城墙最高的炮塔边。Ector爵士并不喜欢这样一个总会有大风的场所，不过比起被国王怀疑他们密谋叛国来说要好太多了。

与他相反的是，Merlin却对这个Camelot边缘上的制高点有着一种可能连他自己都尚未察觉的喜爱。他曾无数次站在这里，甚至是站在城墙的豁口之上，睁大眼睛，看着某种他才能看到的东西——除非Ector爵士和其他人的眼睛全都出了问题。很多时候他总觉得他只需要回个头Merlin就会像他本来的名字一样从这里飞走——由于他是不朽的，所以Ector爵士坚信他不会从这里跳下去，他寻找死亡不会是以这种方式。

这些年Arthur的出现使得Emrys那种让人难以捉摸的行为次数明显下降，他已经没有太多时间站在这里冥想或者去看那些在他们看来枯燥的景象。

年轻时候Ector爵士曾经问过他——就在目睹Aurelius的所作所为后，他想起Emrys过去讲过的那些化身为鸟的希腊故事——你也准备变成灰背隼飞走吗？[注1]

 

 

“你想谈论什么，Ector爵士？”Merlin看着城墙下的杂草与石碓，他现在还记得多年前他站在这里，看着Morgana年幼时在城墙下想办法编花环的样子。

“关于Arthur，当然，”Ector爵士也把目光转向Merlin所看的方向，虽然他很早以前就知道，他可能永远也不会看到他所看到的那些，“我对这些年你对他的照顾非常感激。”

“我们还是不要客套了，Ector爵士。”Merlin闭上眼睛，让风刺痛他的脸颊。

Ector爵士微微点头，“事实上，我是想对你表示歉意，Emrys。”

“你没有做什么需要向我道歉的事情。”Merlin干巴巴地说。

“我怀疑过你，Emrys，即便我们已经认识这么久。”Ector爵士深吸一口气，“我之前一直在怀疑你会站在Morgana那边。”

“我相信很多人都会这么想。”Merlin声音低沉。

“正如你知道的，我在军队的时间太长了，当我在战场上杀死那些年轻人时，我总担心自己会有儿子，他会遭遇和他们一样的命运，”Ector爵士微微低下头，“在我妻子告诉我，我即将成为父亲时，我非常恐惧，那个时候你对我说，他很幸运，他会出生在Albion几百上千年来最安全的时代，而Camelot也将成为整个Albion最繁荣的国家。这给了我勇气。”

Merlin睁开眼睛，Ector爵士在他眼中似乎一下子苍老了许多，他甚至已经忘记了Ector爵士是从什么时候开始有了白发，又是什么时候鬓角的斑白征服了他的大半头发。

“当我看到Kay的时候，我以为世界上不会有更好的礼物了。”Ector爵士接着说，“直到我看到Arthur，是的，虽然我的妻子可能不满意这个结论。那时你只告诉我他是贵族的孩子，我并不知道他是国王的儿子。”

“当国王说要把Arthur交给你而不是其他贵族的时候，”Merlin不知道Ector为什么会重提旧事，这种话总是某种意味深长的铺垫，“我其实松了口气，我知道你会把他当做自己的儿子来培养。”而不是作为自己某天用得到的政治筹码。

“Kay和Arthur带给我很多的精神慰藉，当我再次跟随骑士们参与进战争的时候，我才意识到他们给我希望，战斗的理由和活着的理由，”Ector爵士缓慢而清晰地说，“他们成为了我的荣誉。”

不会允许任何人对他们的侮辱。Merlin把目光转向田野。

“我过去以为Morgana对你来说也是这样的，”Ector爵士谨慎地看着Merlin脸上的表情，很好，他似乎仍不屑一顾。

Merlin依旧沉着地说，“我只是做了我应该做的。”

“从五岁起你就开始照顾她，”Ector爵士立刻接上话，“你是她唯一的朋友。”

“那肯定是因为没有人试图争取她的友谊。”Merlin自嘲地笑了笑，“你是因为这个原因怀疑我会站在她那边吗？”

“或许还有一个原因，”Ector爵士再次谨慎地环视了周围，压低了声音，“因为你对Pendragon的仇恨和对曾经是Gorlois的人民的愧疚。”

Merlin眯起眼睛，把脸转向Ector爵士。

“我知道你憎恨Pendragon，”Ector爵士低声说，“二十一年前，德鲁伊的屠杀，也就是Gorlois的亲眷，你和Nimueh都没有出面制止。”

这是Nimueh所隐藏的真相的另一部分——他们也大多是国王为了向Igraine示爱所接来的异乡的德鲁伊们，而在Igraine死后他无处发泄的愤怒在Nimueh偷走圣杯后彻底爆发了，Uther坚信德鲁伊和魔法——尤其是不能为他所用的那些——都是不应存在的。

“我自己也有亲生的儿子，”Ector爵士停顿了一下，“当你把他交到我手上的时候我就知道了，那时候的他绝对不是刚出生的婴儿。但长久以来，我也没有告诉过其他人，Emrys，因为他也是我的儿子。”

“我应该向你说谢谢吗？”Merlin眯起眼睛，“我想现在这不是什么太大的问题。”

“但是你过去也从没有告诉过我这些事情，”Ector爵士想了想说，“你可以信任我。所以，今天……”

魔法缩短孕期？如果这是真的，就表示隐瞒了Ector爵士，如果这是假的，那就是另一个谎言——

“你不能因为我做的事情责备我。”Merlin语句简短有力。他放在城墙上的手却握成了拳。

“我为什么要责备你，Emrys？我根本不在乎今天你说的那些是不是真的，”Ector爵士这些年无法忍受Merlin的神经质与莫名的敌意，“你为什么总是认为所有人都在责备你，Emrys？”

“那与你无关。”Merlin垂下眼睛。当然，Ector爵士不会知道他做了什么，除了Nimueh之外，只有Pendragon知道他到底对Igraine做了什么。

“Emrys，你过去不是这样的，我们曾经是朋友。”Ector爵士语气放缓了一些。

“仅仅是曾经，Ector爵士。”Merlin低声说。

Ector爵士几乎忘记了，二十多年前他们就已经不是朋友了。他们至今维持的尊重与信任都只是依靠Arthur所维持的对过去友谊的模仿。“你必须承认，Igraine不仅改变了国王，也改变了你。”你变得胆小了。Ector爵士低声说。

“她没有改变我。”Merlin立即反驳，“我只是无法理解她，她是个悖论。”

“你并不能理解全世界，”Ector抱起双臂，“但这并不妨碍你接受，并去爱这个世界。”

“不，你的那种做法叫做盲目。”Merlin飞快地说，“就像伊卡洛斯[注2]，他不理解太阳会有多么炙热，他只是盲目傲慢地认为他可以靠近，但他最后呢？他只能长眠于大海最深处的无尽深渊。”

“但他曾经飞翔过，见过世人从未见过的壮丽景象。”Ector爵士接着说，“而一般的人们即使献出生命也永不可能拥有那样的感受。”

“你的话听起来就像一个德鲁伊，对未知的一切兴趣盎然，[注3]”Merlin摇摇头，“如果你像我一样活得够久，你就会知道‘曾经’是一个多么荒谬的存在。”

“没办法，谁让我的启蒙老师是德鲁伊王子呢？”Ector爵士耸耸肩，露出微笑。

“别取笑我了，Ector爵士。”Merlin绷紧的表情也放松了一些。

“是的，挖苦我的启蒙老师也不是我需要和你私下谈话的主要目的，”Ector爵士微微皱起眉，“事实上，Emrys，我是担心Morgana。”

“Morgana？”Merlin的声音再次低沉起来，“我想，今天上午的事情，不会再有贵族仍对Morgana会有继承权抱有希望。”

“是的，Emrys，这是你第一次明确表示出你的立场，你第一次反对Morgana，”Ector爵士耸耸肩，“而你经常反对Arthur，你不会不知道你对于贵族们的影响力，即使已经没有议会，但你仍是Camelot的宫廷法师。”二十多年前你几乎就是另一个国王。鉴于Emrys可能不想提及那段回忆，Ector爵士把最后一句留在了心里，接着说，“即便是你不希望Uther认为你们关系亲近，你也没有必要总是反对他，比如今天上午在走廊上……”

“那是因为他蠢。”Merlin翻了个白眼，他想到了会议结束后他和Arthur的争执——不仅是他们在会议厅的争执——把自己的命运交给了自己观察揣测他人意图的能力的权力的奴隶们的视力连鹰都会自叹不如。由于Ector爵士温和的暗示，Merlin不得不提醒自己，流言总是比瘟疫还可怕——不仅是速度，致命的程度也难较高下。

“他如果真的蠢的话，他就不会有那么多创造性的问题，”Ector爵士甚至有点自豪地说，“那些问题甚至是你也无法回答。”

“我知道一切真相又不是说我知道一切答案。”Merlin无奈地耸耸肩，“他质疑凯撒，质疑屋大维，质疑赫拉克勒斯——下一个，他是否就要质疑神了？我怀疑究竟是德鲁伊的神还是基督教的神？甚至是两个一起？”

Ector爵士愣了几秒，“你认为他不尊重那些英雄吗？或者是神？”

“不尊重？或者傲慢更恰当。”Merlin讽刺地说。

“因为他一直叫你名字，而不是Emrys吗？”Ector爵士挑起眉毛，“我记得你说你不在乎。”

“我确实不在乎，我是指——”Merlin摇摇头，“他眼里那些英雄们甚至是神明们就像他的骑士们一样，就好像他有权去审判他们的对与错一样。”或者是他把他的骑士们的地位看得太高了，Merlin心里的另一个声音说，但是无论如何，这都是亵渎。这让他感到不安。

“我想他只是在思考，通过他人反思，再得出结论，”Ector爵士耸耸肩，“而且我认为他可以说服我。”

“也许他那么愚蠢就是因为你，”Merlin不耐烦地说，“你们缺乏理智，Ector爵士，现在是未来的种子，而你们从不考虑事情发展的结果，你们只根据现在的情况进行判断，而不是站在未来的角度。”

“你认为我们目光短浅只是因为我们既没有获悉一切知识的能力，也没有预见未来的能力，”Ector爵士已经习惯了这种陈述事实的讽刺，“所以我们只能站在现在的角度去考虑问题，唯一可供参考的只有自己的经验。”

“当然，就像一个喝醉酒的人绝对不会说自己喝醉了，愚蠢的人也不会承认自己真的愚蠢。”Merlin翻了个白眼，“但是，愚蠢有时候是一种祝福。”

“也许吧，Emrys，”Ector爵士微笑着说，“就像我说过的，我会为了我的荣誉献出一切，所以我请求你能告诉我，到底还有什么会让他陷入危险？”

“那我想我要剥夺你的祝福了，Ector爵士，”Merlin垂下肩膀，“我要告诉你一些事情。”

“难道真的还有什么会让他陷入危险的吗？”Ector爵士摇摇头，“我以为只是我的猜测。”

“是真的，Ector爵士，”Merlin叹了口气，“是Morgana。”

 

 

TBC

=================

注释：

注1：关于希腊神话中和鸟有关的

（1）在古代希腊，人们认为鸟是连接大地和天空的载体，是沟通人与神的媒介，是神示的传达者。因此，他们通过聆听鸟语来进行占卜。在古希腊悲剧中，经常会有一位名叫忒瑞西阿斯（Tiresias）的盲眼先知出现，他拄着镶有鸟头的手杖，知晓所有的事情，可以通过鸟语，预言主人公的命运，警示主人公的行为。古人对鸟十分敬重，以至于在古希腊的神话世界里，天神们也拥有鸟来做他们的神兽。

（2）这里暗含“燕子、夜莺、戴胜鸟”的故事，故事主题是复仇。

注2：伊卡洛斯（希腊文：Ίκαρος英文名称：Icarus）是希腊神话中代达罗斯的儿子，与代达罗斯使用蜡和羽毛造的翼逃离克里特岛时，无视父亲的警告，飞得太高，双翼上的蜡遭太阳融化跌落水中丧生，被埋葬在一个海岛上。为了纪念伊卡洛斯，埋葬伊卡洛斯的海岛命名为伊卡利亚。

注3：德鲁伊的求知欲～伊卡洛斯本身就暗含人类的追求与探索的含义～

 

附：

 

特柔斯（Tereus）是希腊神话中的人物，娶了雅典国王的女儿普罗克尼做妻子。但是，这却是一桩没有爱情、只有权力的交换的婚姻。特柔斯见到妻子妹妹菲洛米拉的美貌，欺骗她说她的姐姐死了，娶她作为王后。他把普罗克尼骗到森林里，锁在一个空的小木屋，把她的舌头教人割掉，有版本甚至挖去了眼睛，只有哑巴侍女伺候。姐姐终日以泪洗面，在哑女的帮助下，妹妹知道了这件事，她把姐姐秘密带回王宫。姐妹两为了复仇，杀死了特柔斯与普罗克尼的儿子伊缇斯，妹妹骗特柔斯吃下了儿子的肉，特柔斯察觉异样，姐妹把儿子的人头扔给他，便转身逃离雅典。普罗克尼变成了夜莺、菲洛米拉变成了燕子，特柔斯变成了戴胜鸟永远追杀着她们。


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我警告过你，”Merlin嘲笑地抬起下巴，接着说，“你需要一些教训，让你知道安全和健康的重要性，否则你的傲慢迟早有天会害死你。”  
> Safe，这个词近乎完美，他怎么以前从来都没有注意到？Merlin讽刺的样子就好像那个女巫是专门来替他复仇的同伴一样——某种程度上说，确实是他认识的人把他打成了现在这种状况——就在他做了一件他应得的比这还要惨的完全糟到极致的事情之前，Arthur皱皱鼻子，“可能你倒希望我已经死了。”  
> Merlin停下手中的动作，抱起胳膊，继续用那种该死的平静的目光看着他，用他让人分心的——Arthur恐惧找到更多形容词的——嘴说，“所以你总是不能让我称心如意是吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♔AM/HE/长篇/NC-17  
> ♔不熟悉的骑士名称请看 [1] 的注释部分~

## 第一章 In Chains 在枷锁中

 

## \------------------------------ 13 -----------------------------

 

　　真该死！疼痛似乎比意识更先恢复。

　　Arthur不确定这种疼痛的来源在哪里，只是让他感到每一次呼吸都在加剧这种疼痛，让他近乎窒息。

　　不过这不能影响他的好心情。

　　是的，他似乎已经忘记了差点夺走他生命的危险，在他意识模糊的时候陆陆续续灌进喉咙的“毒药”，他的大脑能捕捉到的片段只是他在战斗，接着他被接住了，他听到Merlin的声音……

　　Merlin……Oh，God！

　　Arthur的大脑功能是否恢复正常的判断依据通常是计算他到底该跟Merlin说多少次抱歉。显然，继上次给他背包里塞进蟾蜍，嘲笑他甚至无法从老鼠手中夺回早餐之后，他现在有更多需要道歉的了——这让他窒息，比疼痛的效果更好。

　　这简直太糟了——

　　好吧，他还活着，这还不算糟到极点。

　　Oh，不，他还活着——那么那几个马戏团的人呢？他们已经被国王处死了吗？

　　也许起身和睁开眼睛不是一起发生的，但是新的疼痛和Merlin肯定是同时出现的。

　　“你是在梦游吗？”Merlin讽刺地说。

　　“他们现在怎么样了，我是说——”Arthur在下一句“该死”——当然是指疼痛——之前闭上了嘴。

　　“国王处死了Cendred的骑士们，在断头台前对公众宣布这是Cendred的阴谋，为展示国王的仁慈，释放了被他们欺骗的平民，警告大家不要被阴谋的谎言欺骗。”Merlin一边说一边给他身后垫了一个枕头，让他能够坐起来。

　　这个动作让他怀疑自己的腹部撞上了一头公牛——一次彻底的打击，而不是有还击发生的决斗。但是，听起来情况更糟糕，处死Cendred的骑士们，意味着——他听到自己糟糕的吸气声，“要有战争了吗？”

　　“恐怕你要失望了，”Merlin手忙脚乱地试图把他刚刚挣扎中拽到一边的被子盖在他身上，“Cendred派来使者澄清这件事，他们说这是一个阴谋，他们并不知情。”

　　如果不是抬起胳膊的请求被肩膀驳回的话，他还是会很乐意去揉揉那个毛茸茸的脑袋。“我想这是个不错的结局。”

　　不过那个脑袋的主人很快就走远了一些，靠在他脚下的床柱上，居高临下地看着他，烛光加深了他睫毛的阴影，更加突出他漂亮的颧骨，只是他似乎带着并不乐观的表情，“除了骑士夫人……”

　　他的乳母，和骑士们一起被处决了吗……

　　Arthur皱皱鼻子，一时不知道该说什么，如果他能早一点清醒过来，如果他能再强一点，如果他能有Morgana的勇气的话……

　　“Oh，God，”Merlin终于没有忍住笑了起来，他摇摇头继续说，“你的敏捷反应总是出人意料，殿下，”这是讽刺，Arthur确定，“你简直要为一个被关在地牢里的人哭起来了。”

　　“I'm not！”Arthur大声反对。不过他下一秒就后悔了，他真的差点哭了，只不过原因是他的肋骨和腹部。

　　接着Merlin拿出一个装着淡蓝色液体的药瓶，“这是用来止疼的药水。”但是他看起来并不打算把药瓶给他——他正在炫耀般把药瓶在空中抛来抛去。如果是过去，他肯定会嘲笑他看起来完全有取代Dagonet爵士的潜质，但现在这种杂耍只让他感到自己的伤口更疼了。

　　“我很好，我一点也不需要它。”Arthur翻了个白眼。

　　“你确定？”Merlin挑起一根眉毛，“看来是我的好心多余了。”

　　“我非常确定，白痴，”Arthur皱皱鼻子，怀疑他的鼻子可能都受了伤，真是糟透了，如果他手边有任何可以拿起来的东西，他都会毫不犹豫地丢朝那个一脸讽刺的——可能会让他放弃这个念头的——白痴身上丢过去。

　　“我警告过你，”Merlin嘲笑地抬起下巴，接着说，“你需要一些教训，让你知道安全和健康的重要性，否则你的傲慢迟早有天会害死你。”

　　Safe，这个词近乎完美，他怎么以前从来都没有注意到？Merlin讽刺的样子就好像那个女巫是专门来替他复仇的同伴一样——某种程度上说，确实是他认识的人把他打成了现在这种状况——就在他做了一件他应得的比这还要惨的完全糟到极致的事情之前，Arthur皱皱鼻子，“可能你倒希望我已经死了。”

　　Merlin停下手中的动作，抱起胳膊，继续用那种该死的平静的目光看着他，用他让人分心的——Arthur恐惧找到更多形容词的——嘴说，“所以你总是不能让我称心如意是吗？”

　　天花板、床头柜、衣柜、书桌、椅子、烛台，Arthur感觉喉咙发干，慌乱地扫视了一圈，最后他的视线不得不妥协于他无法控制的注意力，停留在让他充满愧疚的脸上。Merlin的平静往往比他发怒更让他不知所措，那是一种毫无生气的近乎雕塑的表情，就好像一瞬间和你谈话的已经不是活人一般。

　　Merlin没有等他想好该说什么，一边关上窗户，一边说，“你还能睡几个小时，我会告诉骑士们你已经醒了，而且就目前情况大脑没有受到什么严重损伤。”

　　“我睡了多久？”Arthur干巴巴地说，他自己都不知道为什么会迟钝到忘记问这么关键的问题。

　　“两天两夜，可能还有几个小时，”Merlin留下了一扇窗户，现在开始和窗帘打的结较量了，“现在是第三个晚上。”

　　你一直都在吗？Arthur没有勇气问，是或者不是，都不会让他心情好一些。

　　“白天是Bedivere爵士和Ector爵士轮班照顾你，晚上是你的男仆负责。”Merlin就像知道他在想什么一样，离开窗帘，走过来，毫不客气地捏着他的鼻子，给他把那瓶柠檬味的止疼药水灌了进去，“我只是恰好有点失眠。”

　　“听起来像是真的一样，”Arthur讽刺地说。

　　“挪一下你那愚蠢的皇室脑袋，我需要把枕头……”Merlin没有理会他的玩笑，他的黑眼圈已经足以出卖他了。

　　“就这样吧，Merlin，”Arthur尽量让声音听起来柔和一些，刚才坐起来就已经够他疼的了，现在说他几乎动不了他的脖子，谁知道这个总是小题大做的巫师会想得多么糟糕，“我已经睡得够久了，蜡烛也留下吧。”

　　“我恐怕不能这么做，”Merlin还是熟练地用烛剪剪灭了床头柜上的蜡烛。好吧，反对他，Merlin的习惯之一，Arthur早就接受了，但Merlin接着说，“晨钟等下就要敲响了。”

　　Merlin拿走烛台，放到桌上的另一只蜡烛旁，烛剪再次靠近那火焰。Arthur似乎能看到蜡烛熄灭后的彻底黑暗，虽然马上他就会亮，而且他也并不害怕黑暗，他只是——

　　“Merlin，”Arthur突然急切地大声说，甚至是他自己都吓了一跳。

　　“怎么了？”Merlin停下手中动作，转身看着他。

　　“我一直想让你知道，那天晚上的事情——”在他大脑找到其他话语的时候，一直蜷在那里的句子就像恶作剧一般突然蹦了出来。

　　“我已经忘了。”在他说完前Merlin迅速试图结束谈话。

　　God, I haven't said anything yet. “Merlin，I'm not— ”Arthur frowns，“I mean— ”

　　“You didn't mean to do that. ”Merlin says indifferently. “I know.”

　　“Yes… I just—”he's interrupted again. 

“You just wanted revenge. ”Merlin says frostily. 

　　Arthur的大脑一时之间罢工了，在他发愣的时候Merlin已经剪灭了蜡烛，留下他一个人坐在黑暗里。

　　Arthur终于想起来他不想看到蜡烛被熄灭的原因，或许他过去不喜欢看到Merlin离开的背影，但是他突然意识到，他实际上更不想，甚至令他恐惧的是，看到Merlin悄无声息地消失在黑暗中。他突然想，如果在他遇到Nimueh的夜晚，Merlin没有回到Camelot呢？他不确定现在他是身陷哪片战场，他也不确定Camelot是否还能听到如此平静的钟声。

　　不久之后他就见到了紧皱眉头的Ector爵士。

　　“我告诉过你离Emrys远一点。”Ector爵士严肃地说，担忧的视线在他身边仔细打量着。

　　这句话以前在Arthur听起来就是警告自己家的孩子，“那是个危险的巫师，离他远一点！”但是现在Arthur听起来这句话似乎是在对别人家的孩子说，“那是我家姑娘，离她远一点！”这真是糟糕的顿悟，Arthur绝望地想，也许他一直都是第二个意思。Arthur不安地把眼睛转向Ector的眼睛之外的其他地方，试图减轻一些“觊觎对方女儿”的罪恶感。

　　“不用再找了，Kay已经跟随Lamrock爵士去为国王送信了。”Ector爵士无奈地说。这似乎就能解释这位以经验和沉稳著称的骑士为什么表情这么凝重了。

　　“还有，Arthur，”Ector爵士临走时说，“等你伤好一些，你需要换一个没有晕血症的男仆。”

　　Arthur点点头，天知道他为了找这样一个有晕血症的男仆费力多大努力，更别提还要忍受他的无聊，这个原因在简单不过了，至少能保证在他换绷带的时候还能见到Merlin，同时也不会引起国王的不满。

　　不过之后的半个多月，Merlin都是在其他人在场的情况下才会去见他，每次都是换绷带或者是带来新的药品。就好像他在担心再来一场单独会面不知道他还会做出什么糟糕的事情一样。

　　而Merlin的样子就像一直以来在其他人的视线下所表现的那样，总是冷漠而沉着，除了Morgana……

　　Morgana在地牢里住了一周之后终于和Uther妥协了，但作为警告，她仍被多禁足了一周。

　　直到她的禁足解除，Arthur才在受伤后第一次照到了镜子——太可怕了，Arthur绝望地想，他应该把门锁起来禁止任何人入内的！

　　Morgana在可怜的镜子被丢出去之前逃到了门外，如果不是他的腿和脚还被夹在竹板里面，他肯定会冲出去的。冲出去决斗吗？不，和女人决斗简直是疯了！这关乎荣誉，当然不是因为他被一个女人打成了现在这样……

　　Oh，No！他真的会跟Morgana决斗的——就在他听到走廊里Morgana夸张的大笑短暂停顿了几秒后，接着传来了她和Merlin一起的笑声——这太让人恼火了。

　　“别那么激动，尊贵的王室菜头，”Merlin轻描淡写地说，“两周前你的眼睛淤青更严重。”

　　“你就不能用些什么东西让这些该死的淤青早些褪下去吗？我发誓我还从没有这么糟糕过！”Arthur大声说。

　　“当然有，”Merlin不紧不慢地把盘子放在桌面上，又倒了一杯水。

　　Arthur注视着他那夹杂些许戏弄的表情，干巴巴地说，“你只是不打算给我用。”

　　“我说过你需要一些教训。”Merlin头也不抬地说。

　　Arthur那骇人听闻的天赋此时又发挥了作用，他注视着Merlin说，“Bedivere爵士，把Gaius给我叫来，别磨蹭了，立刻！现在！”

　　Merlin抬起眼睛看着他，倒霉的骑士已经跑出了王储的攻击范围。

　　“出去，现在。”Arthur干巴巴地说。

　　Merlin的眼睛在一闪而过的愤怒后立刻恢复了那副平日里冷漠的样子，走了出去。

　　事情再一次糟到极致了——不——对Arthur来讲根本就不存在“最糟”，只有“更糟”。

　　在Gaius刚离开，他正在思考如何补救这次糟糕的会面时，他看到Merlin正和一个不认识的黑发骑士向城外走去。Ector爵士在稍晚一点的时候告诉他，那是King Onek的长子Gwaine[注1]，他的家族一直效忠于Camelot。

　　是的，在Camelot这么肆无忌惮地跟宫廷法师表现出亲近，不用想就知道他是新来的。

　　再一次的“更糟”是，Tristan爵士毫不迟疑地告诉他，他是个不错的骑士，第一次就通过了测试，大家都称他为“最迷人的骑士”。

　　不过这些“更糟”都比不上晨间训练时丢了剑后被Gwaine从地上拽起来时的尴尬。Merlin正抱着胳膊站在远处。

　　“你之前受了重伤，殿下，”Gwaine迅速说，“你本来还需要多休息半个月的。”

　　是的，如果不是Gaius拿来的粉色的药膏，他确实准备直到眼睛的淤青不那么明显的时候再出去。不过，这似乎是另一个问题，“谁告诉你的？”

　　“大家都知道你之前受伤了。”Gwaine眨眨眼。

　　“我是指时间，Gaius确定我还需要一个月才能下床。”Arthur干巴巴地说，越过他的肩膀看了Merlin一眼，“幸好他不知道什么国家机密。”

　　Leon爵士和Bedivere爵士很快把Gwaine从Arthur的体重下解救了出来，很明显Arthur的左脚腕并没有他自己坚持的那么好。

　　Gwaine微笑着说了几句，就转身跟Merlin打招呼。Ector爵士怎么不去警告他呢？Arthur愚蠢地想，这才想起来Ector爵士由于担心Kay已经好几天愁眉不展了。

　　接着，Arthur得到了Uther关于“差点输给一个女剑士”的训斥和“更加努力地训练”的指令。

　　在晨会上，Uther只是时不时地用审视的目光看着他，贵族们也依旧像过去一样，谨慎地客套着问候几句。事情似乎又回到了这一切发生之前的情况，除了Uther大范围发布了追捕Morgause的通知，并要求其他国王也协助他们，大概Kay就是因为这个原因被指派外出送信，到现在还没有回到Camelot。

　　他短期内还是不被允许夜间巡逻，沉闷的晚餐成了一天之中的最后一个项目。

　　“亲爱的弟弟，”Morgana的这句显然是一个讽刺的开端，Arthur快速瞥了一眼Uther，后者并没有什么反应，Morgana接着说，“我不知道你居然这么受女孩子欢迎。”

　　可能听起来并没有想象中那么刺耳。Arthur举了举酒杯，“我相信你不知道的还很多。”

　　“所以，”Uther突然开口，“究竟是哪位姑娘有如此荣幸，比国王都更先见到王储？”

　　Arthur正在判断Uther生气的等级，就听见Morgana强忍住笑声的声音，“别找借口了，你身上的草莓味在走廊另一端就可以闻到。我打赌Camelot没有男人会用草莓味的香水。”

　　“我发誓那是我使用的药膏，”Arthur立刻解释，并补充说，“Gaius给我治疗淤青的。”Gaius那瓶对付淤青和扭伤有特殊效果的药膏，他用了三天就让他的眼睛看起来完全正常了。

　　“我从来不知道Gaius治疗淤伤的药还会改变配方，”Uther翻了个白眼说，“但愿那个老御医没有把草莓酱和药膏搞混拿给你。”

　　“但愿不是和某个姑娘的香水搞混了。”Morgana笑着说。

　　“我等下会去核实的。”Arthur干巴巴地说。

　　不需要核实。

　　因为Arthur在去找Gaius的路上撞到了刚从酒馆里出来的Gwaine。

　　“如果我没记错的话你应该走那边。”Arthur指着王宫侧面的路，那里通向骑士们的住处。

　　“我没有走错，殿下，”Gwaine站稳脚步，露出醉酒的人才有的愚蠢的傻笑，“我没喝多少，我还很清醒呢。”

　　“你住在哪里，我叫人送你回去。”Arthur无奈地说，他不确定这样一个已经醉到敢撞在王储身上的家伙真的可以自己回去。

　　“不，不，我是要见宫廷法师。”Gwine从被Arthur转过去的方向上立刻转过身来。

　　“什……什么？”Arthur站在原地，感觉脑袋上被人敲了一棍子，“等……”

　　“Oh，God，绝对不能再等了，我已经迟到2个小时了。”Gwaine捋了捋头发，“再迟的话我担心遭到全Albion最强大的法师的诅咒。”

　　在一千个可能性从Arthur眼前闪过的时候，Gwaine已经绕过Arthur向王宫走过去。他本来想叫侍卫拦住的，但是他更担心其他人再听到什么糟糕的东西。

　　“你找他有什么事情吗？”Arthur跟在Gwaine身后，揣测着一个比一个可怕的情况，尽管可能性是充满创造性的，但是在解决方式上他只能想象力匮乏地想到决斗这唯一的方式。

　　“Save him.”胆大的骑士回头冲Arthur笑笑。

　　“From me？”Arthur的声音又尖又细，他自己都不想相信。就好像我们在折磨最伟大的法师一样，不是“我们”，只是“我”，Arthur更加烦躁地想着。

　　Gwaine回头耸耸肩，继续带着他的意义不明的傻笑。

　　“我相信他不需要你拯救，”Arthur换上他Pendragon的语调，“I can make sure of his safety. ”

　　“I doubt that. ”Gwaine举起双手，“At least not now. 你还没有彻底恢复”

　　At least he's honest. Arthur皱皱鼻子，门后传来的一点草莓味转移了他的注意力。

　　Gwaine把门打开，径直走了进去。

　　“你该知道你迟到了2个小时以上，Gwaine。”Merlin头也不抬地说。

　　“那肯定是因为某个贵族耽误了一些时间，”Gwaine回头冲Arthur眨眨眼。

　　Arthur站在门口，从扑面而来的草莓味中回过神来，警觉地看了Gwaine一眼。

　　“我把你的愚蠢的王子给带来了，Emrys，”Gwaine邀功式地挺直后背。

　　Merlin翻了个白眼，转向沙发上睡着的两个男孩，“但愿不要让你的弟弟们误会你是把他们的顺序放在除王储之外的什么东西之后。”

　　“我发誓不会有下一次了，Emrys，”Gwaine做了个鬼脸，“但愿我的小伙子们没给你造成什么麻烦。”

　　“比起你，Gwaine，”Merlin讽刺地说，“他们给我造成的麻烦根本不值一提。”

　　“我会尽快给他们找些事做的，”Gwaine走向两个男孩，踢了踢他们的靴子，“Gaheris，Gareth，”较大的男孩子醒来了，较小的头发最卷的那个没有任何反应。

　　Gwaine背起较小的那个，跟较大的那个说了几句，男孩看着Arthur愣了几秒，然后磕磕绊绊地走到Arthur面前，脸涨得通红。

　　“你叫什么名字？”Arthur咳嗽了一下，掩饰尴尬。

　　“Gaheris，殿下，”男孩紧张地说。

　　“你也是King Onek的儿子？”Arthur看了Gwaine一眼，又看看眼前的男孩。

　　“是的，殿下。”男孩紧张地吞咽了下，头低得更低了。

　　“但是King Onek在信上说他只有一个儿子，Gwaine爵士，要来Camelot服役。”Arthur自己非常想把自己的脑袋撞到墙上，他不知道Gwaine是不是脑袋有问题，把他带到他两个弟弟面前，而且毫不掩饰他们之间的关系——准确地说，是他自己坚持跟过来才看到了他们，而说出他们关系的是——整个Albion最聪明的——他一直对此深表怀疑的——Merlin。

　　Merlin看了Gwaine一眼，后者似乎终于从酒精造成的迟钝中恢复过来，“他们根本不愿意跟我分开，我发誓，我是在路上才发现他们偷偷跟过来的，如果让他们自己回去就太危险了。”Gwaine紧张地拼命冲Merlin眨眼，暗示帮他说些什么。

　　“我想这没什么问题，”Merlin干巴巴地说，“来Camelot服役的确实只有Gwaine爵士一个人，他的两个弟弟并不能——服役。”

　　Gwaine感激地看了Merlin一眼，后者正脸色苍白地看着Arthur。他并不清楚Arthur出现的原因，也不知道在这么长时间冷战之后他是否还抱有敌意，况且Arthur现在的表情看起来太糟糕了——但愿不是因为上次的矛盾——Arthur肯定认为自己是在报复。如果在他心情好的时候他这样玩文字游戏，Arthur都会用他那套骑士守则来反驳，而现在，Merlin认为能说服Arthur的可能性更低了。

　　King Onek的三个继承人全部都来到了Camelot——他们如果其中任何一个遇到危险这都会是严重的外交问题，甚至会引起叛乱。骑士们来Camelot服役，同样，Camelot也要负责他们的安全以及教育，教育通常都不是问题，但是安全问题则是极其严肃的，所以通常只有骑士们成年后才能被允许服役，但是现在——面前的这两个十几岁的男孩，其中一个甚至还不到十四岁——男孩们的安全总是最难保证的——疾病、野兽、一次围捕狩猎、一次土匪的突然袭击，那些Camelot的贵族们的孩子都不能保证每一个都能不出意外地长成成年人，而他们如果隐瞒自己的贵族身份，像平民那样，在遇到任何突发意外时被排除在贵族特权之外——Arthur不敢想象这会造成什么。

　　他应该立刻告诉国王，这可能会把他们三个都送回King Onek的领地，这就意味着——Camelot会失去一个不错的骑士，这对King Onek的三个儿子而言，他们都会受到名誉上的重大损失，无论是对于出色的Gwaine还是他那两个尚未真正开始人生的弟弟们而言都是不公平的；同时，Merlin会失去一个朋友，天知道这是这些年里他的第几个朋友，Gwaine会在大家的视线下和他交谈，完全不在乎其他人的看法——这甚至是他都没有勇气去做的事情——他另一个懦弱的表现；另一个很有可能的结果就是，Merlin会因为失去了一个朋友而更加厌恶他。

　　“我建议这件事最好不要让国王知道，”Arthur干巴巴地说，他自己也不知道他执法的原则去了哪里，是的，告诉国王后所得到的三个结果中的任何一个都让他不安。

　　“但是，骑士不能背叛国王，殿下。”Gaheris犹豫着说。

　　“我想，保护国王的人民也属于对国王忠诚的一部分。”Arthur自己也不知道这句话是怎么说出来的，而下一句就这样自然地冒出来了，“而忠诚有时候也包括保守秘密。”

　　但愿这句话能结束他们之前所有的矛盾与冲突。

　　“太感谢了，殿下，你解决了我目前最大的问题，”Gwaine又冲Merlin眨眨眼，“看来我们的交易比我预想的要划算。”

　　“什么交易？”Arthur皱起眉头。

　　“宫廷法师说，Camelot的王储还需要半个月才能彻底恢复，让我下手轻一些，”Gwaine边说边拉着Gaheris往门外移动，“作为交换，他帮我照顾一天我的弟弟们。”

　　Arthur把那瓶草莓味的药膏扔到了床底下，他发誓他再也不会有主动道歉的念头了——当然，那是在看到Excalibur之前。

　　他只是需要自己一个人安静一会儿，然后继续开始训练，如果不是他差点输给Morgause，也许Merlin也不会跟Gwaine做那么荒唐的交易——天知道他之前的胜利是不是这么来的。

　　荣誉和自尊这种东西从来都不是别人能给的，他会自己争取的。

 

TBC

=================

 

注释：

注1：在很多版本中，Gwaine是King Onek的长子，次子为“Gaheris”（译为：加赫里斯），在成为骑士之前他是Gwaine的侍从；第三个儿子，也是最小的儿子叫“Gareth”（译为：加雷斯），在刚进入亚瑟王的宫殿的时候隐藏了他的名字和身份，凯爵士把他安排在厨房里打杂，并且给了他“美掌公”这个绰号。


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “这是你的职责，Arthur，”Uther在会议前已经单独跟他谈过了，要他把足以洗刷‘差点输给一个女剑士的耻辱’的荣誉带回Camelot，毕竟大家都看得到，Morgause在决斗中并没有使用魔法，仅是剑术就差点杀了他。国王不能容忍这样一个污点留在王储的王冠上，也不会相信一个软弱的懦夫能够在未来某一天保护Camelot。  
> Arthur知道，Uther话中的真正含义是，如果他不带回三叉戟，他就不配回到Camelot。  
> 事实上，如果不是King Aurelius的三叉戟，而是其他什么“神的武器”，Arthur会想办法去找一些理由拒绝的；但是，这是King Aurelius的三叉戟，即使Uther没有会议前的谈话，他也会去，他必须去。

## 第一章 In Chains 在枷锁中

## \------------------------------ 14 -----------------------------

 

　　Kay爵士和Lamorak爵士以及Agravaine爵士一起回到了Camelot，并带来了一张手绘的地图。

　　Agravaine爵士在寻找圣杯的过程中，听说这张传说中的地图出现在德鲁伊手中，于是Uther便派遣Kay爵士和Lamorak爵士跟随Agravaine爵士“把地图带回Camelot”——并不是“为国王送信”。

　　这张地图所通往的是被称作“渔人王国”的地方，在几十年前的一次战役中，先王King Aurelius使用海神尼普顿[注1]的三叉戟将篡位者Vortigern饲养的两只巨龙降服，将它们囚禁并杀死在那里，King Aurelius将三叉戟作为降服巨龙的标志，立在了龙的坟墓上，他们家族因此得到了“Pendragon”的称呼。Vortigern的儿子Paschent和Uther的最后一战中，混乱中的敌军烧毁了唯一能够通往渔人王国的吊桥。战争平息后，再也没有人能抵达那片土地。甚至是Emrys也表示那里已成为人类不能再到达的坟冢。但是一直有传言，德鲁伊知道另外一条隐秘的通往渔人王国的路线。

　　现在，龙已经成为故事中的生物了，盅格鲁-撒克逊人又开始在边境虎视眈眈，Cendred虽说否认Morgause和他们的关系，但是对Camelot来说，追捕Morgause——德鲁伊的现任大祭司，显然是与德鲁伊为敌。然而凡人的武器对大祭司并没有作用，只有圣杯和神的武器可以杀死她们，所以Uther把目光停留在了他唯一知道的神的武器——尼普顿的三叉戟，恰好Agravaine爵士获知了地图的下落。

　　这大概是神明对Camelot的祝福，Uther自负地想，如果能够得到那把具有神力的三叉戟，就可以震慑那些心怀不轨的人们，再也不用被任何人威胁，Camelot的安全也将得到多一层保障。

　　“Camelot的王储将把海神的三叉戟带回Camelot。”Uther在议事厅宣布。Arthur在众人面前接过了地图。

　　“这是你的职责，Arthur，”Uther在会议前已经单独跟他谈过了，要他把足以洗刷‘差点输给一个女剑士的耻辱’的荣誉带回Camelot，毕竟大家都看得到，Morgause在决斗中并没有使用魔法，仅是剑术就差点杀了他。国王不能容忍这样一个污点留在王储的王冠上，也不会相信一个软弱的懦夫能够在未来某一天保护Camelot。 

　　Arthur知道，Uther话中的真正含义是，如果他不带回三叉戟，他就不配回到Camelot。

　　事实上，如果不是King Aurelius的三叉戟，而是其他什么“神的武器”，Arthur会想办法去找一些理由拒绝的；但是，这是King Aurelius的三叉戟，即使Uther没有会议前的谈话，他也会去，他必须去。

　　考虑到饲养两只巨龙作为武器的Vortigern，与这件武器的所有者都已在几十年前离开人间，Arthur并不知道一件“神的武器”能够真的为Camelot带来多久的和平，也不知道当Camelot真的遇到战争时，这件神的武器能够发挥多大威力。事实上，他不仅不能肯定那把三叉戟的威力，也无法确定那把三叉戟是否真的在那里，或者说它是否还没有被其他人——比如绘制地图或者保管地图的人——拿走；相较而言，他更愿意花时间训练他的骑士们，并且在秋收时节来临前再去边境督促驻军与城防工作，以防止邻国或者强盗在冬季缺少食物时抢劫边境的村落。而现在，他只能把这些计划中的任务交托给别人，自己踏上这条神话中的道路。

　　Arthur这么做的原因再简单不过了——Merlin——他总要为他所做的付出代价。

　　先王King Aurelius，他是现任国王的哥哥，也是将Camelot从篡位者Vortigern手中夺回的人，他是Camelot的建立者，有着神话般的辉煌成就，但是，他也是一个被Camelot所遗忘的人。Camelot没有关于他的任何雕塑或者画像，真正见过他的，无论是Merlin、Ector爵士或者是Gaius，他们都从来不会提及那位国王，甚至是Uther，他也几乎从来都不会提及这位兄长——他太伟大，以至于凡人无法了解——这是Uther对他唯一的认识。

　　事实上，关于这位伯父的全部记录仅存在于Geoffrey——该死的没用的——图书馆里的短短几句话中，“Aurelius burns Vortigern in his castle and becomes king. He is poisoned soon after becoming High King of Britain, and Uther succeeds him. ”

　　由于没有记录，那段历史就像神话一样，如果不是Merlin现在还站在他们面前，很难有人能相信那段过去真的存在。被放逐的王室继承人，从布里塔尼率领军队跨过大海，留在Albion的罗马贵族后裔们与威尔士人在他的名义下团结起来，驱逐了萨克逊人，杀死了篡位者，夺回了家族的荣耀，建立了Camelot。紧接着King Aurelius被叛徒毒杀，Uther接替了他，成为了第一个Pendragon。

　　虽然讲述的时候总是将兄弟二人放在一起，但吹捧是显而易见的，即便是国王本人都不愿提及这段“国王们的辉煌历史”——Uther以王储身份作为代理国王时只有18岁，21岁才正式加冕成为国王，那段历史中他真正参与的内容所占的比例实在难以确定。

　　至于那把三叉戟，那是海神的武器，身为凡人的King Aurelius怎么会轻易得到？于是Arthur做出了合情合理的推测，说不定也是Merlin像把Excalibur交给他那样，把三叉戟交给了King Aurelius——带着信任和期许。

　　虽然Merlin从来不会提起King Aurelius，但是，当他背叛了养父一般的Vortigern，和先王一起穿越海峡，帮助先王夺回荣誉与土地，辅佐他建立起Camelot，Arthur相信那必然是一段不可替代的记忆——一个不可替代的人。Arthur相信，King Aurelius肯定是一位非常英明的国王，所以Merlin才会为他背叛Vortigern，甚至在他死后还一直辅佐他的家族。然而，当先王离世，那把三叉戟被遗留在和曾经的主人一起被世人忘却的土地上，对Merlin而言，必然是残酷的。

　　他会把King Aurelius的三叉戟从那片土地上带回来，即便有人已经拿走了它，即便地图是假的——只要那把三叉戟还在这个世界上，他就一定会把它带回来。但愿Merlin能够因此原谅他。

　　虽然那件事情已经过去一个多月，但他仍时常想起那天晚上的情况，记忆混乱不堪，就像一个逼真的梦境或是幻想。即使他告诉过自己无数遍，在那短短的一天内事情发生地太快了，几乎每一件事情都是直戳要害，虽然Camelot所面对的威胁从未间断，但是这一次是完全不同的，他从未如此动摇过。那些片段的记忆，他母亲的泪水，他宣誓效忠的每天不得不面对的父亲与国王，他的誓言与责任，所有的一切就像蜘蛛网一样交织在一起，将他困在其中，他没有Morgana的聪明，也没有Uther的强硬，他只是，没有办法一个人独自承担这一切，他只是——不想独自一人。他应该换种方式，他应该直接告诉他，他无法独自接受这一切，请求他的陪伴，但是，他不可能真的那样说，他从来都不能示弱，他根本就不会那么做。而且他根本没有想到总是为了各种理由反对他的Merlin会真的那么做。只是，这一切都不该是他恶劣罪行的借口，毕竟，事情发生时他也并没有阻止Merlin，他只是卑鄙地利用了信任与承诺，伤害了他。Arthur告诉自己，他没有退缩的余地，做了错事，就应当付出代价，尽可能弥补，直到获得原谅。

　　某种意义上来说，有这样一种明确的补偿方式反而让他觉得心里轻松了一些。

　　出现在议事厅的Kay的样子大概是Arthur见过的他的所有样子中最糟的了，他的胳膊断了，嘴角和眉毛上有几处可见的伤口，最重要的是，他失去了往日的娱乐精神，站在议事厅表情凝重地注视着地面。Lamorak爵士虽然没有明显外伤，但是他的心情显然也并不怎么好。唯一看起来心情舒畅的就是Agravaine爵士了。虽然Arthur并不喜欢Agravaine，但是因为Igraine，Arthur现在对他满心愧疚，无法像往常那样无礼地立刻停止谈话。

　　“别担心，我的孩子，”Agravaine在Arthur离开议事厅前走到他的面前，“你一定可以顺利完成任务。”

　　“借你吉言，舅舅。”Arthur干巴巴地说。

　　“虽然目前还没有人依据这条路线抵达过那片土地，殿下，”Agravaine微笑着说，“但那是你的伯父，先王King Aurelius的遗物，他一定会保佑你一切顺利。”

　　“如果真的没有人依据这条路线抵达过那里，”Arthur露出Pendragon式的微笑，“那我想这张地图就是假的了。”

　　“你大概是误会了，殿下，”Agravaine奉承地微微弯腰，他并不希望让Arthur认为这次冒险是他出的主意，更加努力地露出笑容说，“实际上我的意思是，先王的三叉戟对王室而言具有重要的意义。”

　　“我想是的，舅舅，”Arthur向门外走去，他本来想问候一下Kay，再问问路上发生了什么，他是怎么受伤的。

　　“希望你能明白我对王室的忠诚，殿下，”Agravaine继续跟上去，“我是想要帮你尽快恢复名誉。”

　　恢复？受损的东西才需要恢复——Morgause，Arthur再一次被提醒了，“感谢你对王室的忠诚，舅舅。”Arthur干巴巴地说，他看到Kay已经从走廊里消失了。

　　“如果你想谈论先王，Agravaine爵士，”Ector爵士走过来，拖着调子说，“我相信国王更愿意和你谈论历史。”

　　“饶了我吧，Ector爵士，”Agravaine礼貌地微笑。

　　“Ector爵士……”Arthur停顿了下，Ector爵士上身前倾，礼节性地微微鞠躬——提醒他这不是训练场。

　　“如果你需要建议的话，殿下，你是我见过的最好的骑士，除此之外，我没有什么能再告诉你的了。”Ector爵士拍拍他的肩膀，出乎意料的生硬，“不用担心Kay，我昨天刚收到我夫人的信，她生病了，我已经跟国王请示过了，Kay会暂时回家一段时间。”

　　“愿夫人早日康复，让Kay带上我的问候。我还要去准备路上需要的东西。”Arthur点头示意大步离开，无论是Kay的伤势，养母的健康状况，或者是他即将面对的任务，全都让他无法给出更好的情绪。

　　“祝你好运，殿下。”Agravaine爵士在他身后说。

 

　　“我相信这次冒险不会有多麻烦，”Morgana迎面逮到了刚巡城结束在走廊上的Arthur，“毕竟你一直都有全Albion最强大的法师的帮助。”

　　作为Morgana唯一的朋友，Merlin的安危对她而言总是至关重要的，她对于过去的每一次外出Arthur带上Merlin来取代他的男仆——显然，在Morgana看来正是如此——的行为一直非常不满，每一次都会毫不留情地讽刺他。如果不是因为Merlin在Camelot的时间够久，以至于大家都把他当作另一种存在，Arthur相信关于这位年龄够大的未婚女性一定会和这位宫廷法师有不少传闻，不过想一想自己，他也无法确定那是他的妄想还是大家都不愿说出口的秘密。

　　“我才不需要一个无能的巫师的保护，”Arthur停下脚步，他根本就没有想过让Merlin跟他一起去，他的脚步方向——好像确实是去Merlin所在的医疗室的方向——但也仅仅是告别之类的，他发誓，至少绝不是邀请。自从上一次见过Gwaine的两个弟弟之后，他们已经冷战半个月了。在Morgana下一句讽刺出口之前，Arthur抬起下巴，“你说得就好像你从不向他寻求帮助一样。”

　　“但我从不会把他置于危险之中，”Morgana眯起眼睛，“也不会像你那样不知感激。”

　　“你是想炫耀自己的高尚吗，Morgana？”Arthur咬着牙齿，他再一次被提醒了自己有多对不起Merlin，“如果每天一支花的报酬也叫感激的话。”

　　“至少比你这种只会添麻烦的为了荣誉不要性命的蠢货强一些，”Morgana挖苦着，“我只想警告你，不要为了你那廉价的荣誉把别人也置于险境。”

　　“我想你指的是骑士，Morgana，我的荣誉会由我自己争取，也只能是我自己，这次行动任何人都不会参与进来，而且，”我不会让Merlin跟我一起去的，Morgana应该可以放心了，Arthur抬抬下巴，“我是王储，我的荣誉可没有你想象中的廉价。”

　　“但愿Camelot之外的其他地方也有人能认出你。”Morgana讽刺地说，但是得到不会让Merlin一起去的某种意义上的承诺后，显然她的心情好了很多，“如果你想把这件事作为将萨温节[注2]庆祝活动全都推给我一个人的借口，我会诅咒你的。”

　　“你以为我会让你一个人把风头全抢了吗？”Arthur更加傲慢地说。

　　“天啊，你还是别回来了。”Morgana翻了个白眼，“但愿你的傲慢跟你一起下地狱！”

　　“你难道不是地狱的使者吗？”Arthur讽刺着说。

　　“为了把你拽下地狱，”Morgana扬起了声调，“我倒希望我是。”

　　Arthur耸耸肩，他们的道别就到此为止了。

 

 

　　不过Merlin不在他的医疗室里，当Arthur最终以两只烤鸡腿作为代价从Gareth那里打听到Merlin所在的地方时，已经接近黄昏。

　　太阳已经缓缓掉落在山头，天空和云都染上了橙色。Merlin正闭着眼睛坐在他最喜欢的城墙边，腿边放着一本书，由于担心风吹乱书页而把书扣在地面上，风吹着他的头发，一股森林的味道。

　　Arthur注视着Merlin，他依旧那么年轻，就像他第一次见到时一样；他的颧骨和耳朵都像是继承自精灵——反正不是魔鬼之类的，他的卷发也像精灵，在从森林里吹来的风中微微颤抖；但是，这只精灵根本不属于人类世界，Arthur绝望地想，他永远都生活在他自己的世界中，时间或者任何人都无法踏足，也无法在他身上留下任何痕迹。

　　Arthur再次想起那些古老的故事，那些英雄们的史诗，关键的并不是阿克琉斯或者亚历山大大帝，而是帕特罗克洛斯与赫费斯提翁。没有他们，阿克琉斯就是拒绝参战导致战争失败的罪人，亚历山大大帝也不可能成为建立如此庞大国家的皇帝——国家的内勤都会够他操劳。[注3]显而易见的是，Merlin具备成为这样重要内参的潜质，或者说他在帮助Aurelius夺回Camelot时已经充分体现了他的这方面才能。有时候Arthur会想象他这位叔父的形象，是否和他一样有着金发，是否比他还要高一点。

　　Merlin还沉浸在Morgana中午送给他的《理想国》中，并且虽然不是第一次读，但是每一次都会让他花些时间去考虑，尤其是Morgana说她刚读完这本书，认为除了宗教部分之外这本书太完美，她计划明天下午能和Merlin交流其中第七卷的几个句子。[注4]

　　帕拉图的《理想国》也只能是帕拉图的“理想的国家”。Merlin赞同帕拉图所说，“一个理想的国家就是要符合至善理念的、正义的国家。”但是对于“正义就是在国家中做正当的事，当每一个个人只作一种对国家有关的工作，而这个工作又是最适合他的天性时，这个国家就有了正义。”以及“在国家一旦出现人们违反一人一事原则，国家的秩序便被打破。”他抱有怀疑态度。毕竟，就他本人来说，他认为同时做巫师、医师，王储的保姆，他不觉得自己打破了什么秩序规则，成为了非正义的一方；而有些贵族呢，他们只是有贵族的头衔，除了娱乐之外什么也不做，“贵族”算是一种和国家有关的工作吗？就交赋税而言是与国家息息相关，但是他们的存在就能说绝对正义吗？而那些士兵听命于将领，他们参加战争，对自己的国家而言是正义的，但是对于那些丧失了儿子的母亲们而言，他们全都是罪人。这个世界大概永远也不会存在理想国，即便是存在，那也只是一台内部精密的机器，毕竟——没有人会乐意只做一块可以随时被另一个所取代的零件。

　　帕拉图最不完美的地方大概就是他太执着于完美了，Merlin靠着城墙，任自己的知觉伸展，他想，总是要“完美”，要“绝对”，帕拉图肯定从来没有思考过，设计巧妙做工一流的绝对完美的监狱和从未被构思设计过的山脉丘陵，究竟哪一个更完美。

　　城墙背后就是田野，黄昏的暖意褪去，城墙似乎在他闭上眼后变薄了，变透明了，甚至消失了。他想象自己坐在空旷的田野中，可以闻到饱满的谷物、湿润的泥土、温暖的阳光的味道，风中夹带着远方的祝福与问候，拂过他的脸颊，皮肤，跳动的心。整个世界都是阳光与田野上跃动的金色织就，从他的脚下延伸到天际，空旷，辽远，直至未来，直至阿波罗的神殿。

　　Merlin不禁微笑了，他甚至可以感觉到来自那些山脉与丘陵的金色的风温柔地穿过他的头发，覆上他的脸颊——

　　“Arthur？”Merlin突然睁开眼睛，迅速收敛了那罕见的微笑。

　　我真是个罪人，Arthur绝望地想，“我不知道你在这里。”随口撒了个谎，他想，这总比说很抱歉打搅到你简单。

　　“如果你是需要我帮你给你的养母写封慰问信的话我已经把它交给Ector爵士了。”Merlin眨眨眼，很明显，他根本不相信Arthur会无聊到一个人来城墙上吹风。

　　“No，Merlin，it's not——”Arthur走到Merlin身边，脚尖顶上了墙壁，双手撑在城墙的豁口上，没有继续说话，只是站着，眺望Camelot城墙外的森林，通往Camelot的道路，以及目力所及的远处的几处分叉。他还没有想好他应该说什么，因为他准备的一大堆阻止Merlin跟他一起去的借口现在看起来根本毫无用处。他本来想Merlin会像过去每一次一样坚持说要跟他一起去，而他则需要无数个——无法阻止Merlin的固执的没用的——借口来阻止他，虽然这一次看上去并不需要他再去想办法阻止他——这完全是省去了最大的麻烦，但是，这反而让他莫名有点失望。至于Merlin为什么不再像过去那样跟着他，Arthur当然知道，如果那个发疯的自己此时站在他的面前，他肯定会毫不犹豫地把他从城墙上丢下去。

　　“我知道你也担心Ector爵士夫人的身体状况，但是，”Merlin扭过头，闭上眼睛，“有个国家需要你处理，Arthur，税务、房契、经商、城堡的储备、边境布防，全都需要时间。”

　　又一次Merlin弥补了他的愚蠢。Arthur试图不去看Merlin，却不知道除此之外他应该把眼睛停留在哪里。

　　“所以，到底是什么？”在一阵沉默后，Merlin有种不好的预感。

　　“我需要挽回我的荣誉，”Arthur尴尬地说，荣誉成了一个有意思的借口——毕竟借口总是服务于荣誉，而非荣誉本身，“毕竟，我差点被一个女人打败了——”

　　果然，Arthur立刻就听见了一声轻笑。“你不可能成为亚历山大大帝，在亚历山大大帝成为皇帝之前他也输过。”[注5]Merlin非常直白地说，“你是Arthur，你没有必要一定要赢得所有比赛，况且Morgause是现在德鲁伊的大祭司，除了我之外，可能是整个Albion最强的巫师。”

　　“这就是你用Excalibur换了我手中的剑的原因吗？”Arthur睁大眼睛，难以置信地看着Merlin，显然他从没有把女祭司和强大的法师联系在一起，就像他从不认为贵族就一定高贵，“她是除了你之外Albion最强大的法师，而你居然在我决斗之前都没有告诉我！”

　　“即使我告诉你，你会取消决斗吗？”Merlin翻了个白眼，“或者说，我告诉你她受到复仇与战争女神Morrigan的祝福，你根本不可能赢她，你就会丢掉你愚蠢的骑士准则吗？”

　　Arthur睁大眼睛看着Merlin，如果他们刚来到Camelot，Merlin就说出Morgause的身份，他只会被直接指控杀死了Cendred的宫廷法师，这点他没有疑问，他只是不是非常肯定Merlin所说的，他只是——他当时有那么一瞬确实以为自己要赢了，“但是你也不能妨碍一场决斗，这是规则，决定胜负的应该是神明，而不是你。”

　　“如果神明不公正呢？”Merlin眯起眼睛，站在Morgause身后的女神向来都与公正无关，她只追求复仇与战争。

　　“难道你认为你比神明还公正吗？”Arthur皱皱鼻子，是的，责备他不尊重神明的Merlin居然也会这么问。

　　“当然不，不过，”Merlin很快就找了悖论，“神明没有阻止我不是吗？”

　　这个聪明的诡辩家，Arthur摇摇头，他的眼睛从自己的靴子尖再次转向Merlin，“无论如何，我明天早上就会动身。”

　　“离开Camelot？”Merlin紧张地睁大眼睛，显然他什么都不知道。

　　Arthur接着清醒地意识到另一件事，每次他以为他们在冷战或者Merlin在生气的时候，都只是他以为，Merlin从不会生他的气，无论他做任何事情——除去那些“教育式”与“报复式”的小把戏，毕竟那些并没有给他造成什么实质性的伤害——Merlin从来都不会真正生他的气。这只能让他更想把自己从城墙上丢下去。他有点不太确定这是好事还是坏事，如果Merlin不是真的还在生气不愿意和他一起去，那他就不得不把刚才已经忘记了一半的那些理由再重新拿出来声明一遍。“你难道不知道吗？我以为至少半个Camelot都已经知道了。”

　　“我想那半个里面不包括我。”Merlin干巴巴地说。他今天没有见到Ector爵士，他的整个下午都沉浸在《理想国》中，而把书拿给他的Morgana也是什么都没有告诉他，“可能也不包括Morgana。”

　　“事实上，Morgana已经警告过我，不能带你出去顶替我的男仆。”Arthur耸耸肩，这可能是Merlin获得消息最慢的一次，“我以为她早就告诉你了。”

　　“她没有。”Merlin忧心忡忡地说，他意识到Morgana给他书只是为了分散他的注意力。难道她是打算让Arthur独自上路，再通知Morgause从中间拦截吗？难道两个女巫现在已经联手了吗？

　　“你可以别再用那种眼神看我吗？”Arthur知道Merlin总会像个姑娘一样，一听到冒险或者决斗就会紧张，但是这一次，Merlin的反应几乎是戏剧性的，“我被一个女骑士打败，不代表我就是个懦夫！”

　　“Of course, you're not, I just——”Merlin shakes his head，“I don't understand. ”

　　“The meaning of honor to a crown Prince？”Arthur frowns. 

　　“No，I just … I don't understand why you are always in such a hurry to die. ”

　　“I am a knight, a soldier, not a child who will die at any time! ”

　　“No！You are！”Merlin恼怒地说，如果没有他的保护，Arthur根本就不知道自己已经死了多少次！他比任何人都容易死——这是Merlin的定义。如果他能像Vortigern 那样沉溺于财富和女人，如果他能像Vortimer那样待在战场后方做指挥，如果他能像他的父亲一样在每次战斗前都让他用魔法做好事无巨细的准备，也许他就不会那么容易出现生命危机了。“你为什么就不能像其他国家的那些王室的蠢货一样，老老实实戴好你的王冠，坐在你的位子上，忘了那些决斗和冒险！”

　　“如果这就是你对王储，甚至是国王的定义，那么，看来我是永远也达不到你的要求了。”Arthur的火也被点燃了，Merlin就像一个保护欲过度的长辈，他真是庆幸自己是在Ector爵士家长大的，如果他在Camelot长大，Merlin很可能会把他变成一个衣来伸手饭来张口的废物。

　　Merlin takes a deep breath, turns down his voice, “If you want to get some honors, you don’t have to leave Camelot, you can…”

　　“让我和你变出的某只怪物打一架，让他装作受伤，然后给我荣誉吗？”Arthur讽刺地说，他把Merlin的心思看得非常透彻，就像是他让Gwaine下手轻一些那样。

　　“……我可以给你找只真正的怪物……”Merlin想着，不管怎么说，怪物远没有人类危险。

　　“不，Merlin，”Arthur看着Merlin睁得大大的担忧的眼睛，突然发现自己已经没有任何怒气了，他抱起双臂，“你不需要找一条蛇。”

　　“为什么我要找一条蛇？”Merlin还没有意识到Arthur眼底的戏谑目光。

　　“难道你不认为蛇是怪物吗？”Arthur露出了讽刺的笑容。

　　“当然，”Merlin一本正经地回答，“你知道有多少种蛇怪吗？卡米拉、美杜莎……”

　　Merlin听到了Arthur夸张的笑声。

　　“哦，不！”Merlin突然意识到他被耍了，那是两年前和Arthur还有骑士团出行的时候，一条蛇爬到了一个骑士肩上，Arthur挥剑把蛇头砍了下来，蛇血溅到了大家身上……

　　“你那时尖叫得就像个姑娘。”Arthur笑得直不起腰。

　　“这不好笑，Arthur，这预示着会带来一场战斗，而且，如果你没忘记的话，我们确实遇到了。”Merlin的脖子都跟着发红了。

　　“我当然记得，Merlin，你的尖叫声引来了土匪。而且我记得非常清楚他们被我们活捉后，其中一个还问他的同伴，”Arthur压低声音夸张地模仿着那个强盗的声音，“Where is the girl? ”

　　“……我相信是他们耳朵出了问题。”太混蛋了，Merlin也像被传染了，抿嘴笑起来。

　　笑了一会后，Arthur深吸一口气，然后看着Merlin，“所以，哪一个才是真正的你——冷血的巫师，还是像个姑娘一样？”

　　“那不好笑，Arthur。”Merlin突然收住了笑容，不自觉地退了一步，眼神飘向城墙外的空地。“你明天要去哪里？”

　　Arthur看着Merlin盛满担忧的大眼睛，换上了轻松的口吻，“我相信你的‘亚历山大图书馆’里有答案。”

　　Merlin条件反射地抬抬下巴，“我相信亚历山大图书馆里可没有任何一本书的任何一页上有写着‘王储Arthur有多愚蠢’。”事实上Merlin很喜欢Morgause的比喻，知晓世间的知识，能从风和沙粒那里获知曾经发生的事情真相，就像是图书馆里存放的历史与知识，然而凡人们总是将此称为“无所不知”——甚至是神都无法做到的事情，否则，神就会知道祂是否能创造出他自己也抬不起来的石头了。

　　“国王得到了一张德鲁伊的地图，”Arthur顿了下，“通往渔人王国。”

　　“渔人王国？你是认真的吗？这太荒谬了！你去那里做什么？”Merlin突然站起来，几乎是尖叫着说。如果Arthur不是开玩笑的话，那就是诸神在跟他开玩笑。“难道就没有商量的余地了吗？”Merlin仍不愿相信，“那里已经不是任何人都能去的地方。”

　　“很明显我不是任何人，而且这是国王的命令。”短暂的停顿后Arthur接着说，那种距离感又出现了。“我要把那把三叉戟带回来，Merlin，就是King Aurelius的那把海神的三叉戟。”

　　Merlin感觉到血管突然凝固了，视线从遥远飘渺的地方移动到脚尖，终于稳定成为惯常的语气，“你想要那把三叉戟吗？”

　　Arthur盯着Merlin细微的变化，紧绷的肩膀与声音下沉淀的某种阴沉的东西——他不确定那是什么，但可以肯定的是，那并不是什么明快的感觉。他没有问出口，他已经接受了他们并不是他过去以为的那种，毫无保留的关系，Merlin的年龄已经够大了，他经历过的人生太复杂，所以Arthur已经不介意他还有什么其他的秘密，于是他只是简短地回答，“是。”

　　Merlin又退后了两步，然后摇头，就像是一个重大的决定。

　　Arthur太熟悉这种表情了，只是他从没在Merlin的脸上看到过——那是一种被背叛了的表情，也是一个听到判决结果的犯人的表情。

　　下一秒，Merlin跑开了，就像死刑犯从一个刽子手面前逃走那样。

 

 

**TBC**

**=================**

 

**注释：**

注1：尼普顿

尼普顿（拉丁语：Neptūnus、英语：Neptune），又译涅普顿、涅普图努斯，是罗马神话中的海神，司掌海洋、风暴、地震、马匹，象征是海豚、马，也作为马匹之神被崇拜，管理赛马活动。罗马十二主神之一。对应希腊神话中的波塞冬，在罗马有他的神殿，也就是世界著名的许愿池。海王星的拉丁名（Neptunus）就是起源于他。

波塞冬的三叉戟并非只用来当武器，也被用来击碎岩石，从裂缝中流出的清泉浇灌大地，使农民五谷丰登，所以波塞冬又被称为丰收神。

在英国诞生的神话中，海神波塞冬之子——巨人阿尔比恩Albion是那个时代的赫拉克里斯，他勇猛无惧，为世人所敬佩。阿尔比恩在一个岛屿上建立了自己的国家并让自己的族群逐渐繁衍开来，后代为了纪念这位领袖，就将他们居住的岛屿命名为Albion。（不过也有人坚持这个名称的由来是圣经中诺亚的子孙名称演化而来）

（关于三叉戟的多种含义笔者之后会进行解读~）

 

注2：萨温节 

在古凯尔特人的信仰里，新的一年于11月1日开始，或称萨温节（Samhain）。萨温节是古凯尔特人的新年。萨温节的意思是“夏天的结束”。凯尔特人相信死亡之神Samhain在10月31日的晚上会和鬼魂一起重返人间，寻找替身。

 

注3：两对好基友

　　①帕特洛克勒斯与阿克琉斯

　　帕特洛克罗斯和阿克琉斯的关系比较复杂，有人说他们是挚友，有人说他们是恋人，总之就是关系很亲密。本来阿克琉斯是拒绝上战场的，在前文[5][注1]有提过，阿克琉斯和军队统帅发生矛盾拒绝出战，帕特洛克勒斯穿上他的战衣出战被特洛伊的大王子赫克托耳杀死。阿克琉斯愤怒中杀死赫克托耳后把他的尸体绑在马车后面，绕城一周。之后战势完全倒向了希腊。

　　②赫菲斯提翁与亚历山大大帝

　　赫菲斯提翁（Hephaestion）或译赫菲斯提安、赫菲斯定、赫菲斯辛、赫菲斯登（生于约前356年－死于前324年秋），马其顿贵族阿明托尔之子，因他是亚历山大大帝的挚友而盛名于史。他是亚历山大的辅佐大臣。赫氏不是一名出色的战士，但是个极具天份的后备军官——他在这方面的才能在亚历山大的军队要横越Gedrosian大漠时发挥了举足轻重的作用。

 

注4：理想国 （柏拉图创作哲学著作） 

　　《理想国》是古希腊哲学家柏拉图（公元前427-公元前347年）创作的哲学对话体著作。全书主要论述了柏拉图心中理想国的构建、治理和正义，主题是关于国家的管理。

　　柏拉图的《理想国》一书是他的代表作，涉及到了政治学、教育学、伦理学、哲学等多个领域，几乎代表了整个希腊的文化。柏拉图在《理想国》中以故事为题材，叙述苏格拉底到贝尔斯祷神，归途被派拉麦克邀往家中，宾主滔滔谈论起来。两人的辩论从各个角度暴露奴隶主阶级的哲学思想、政治思想、艺术思想及教育思想。故事中的苏格拉底是虚拟的、假托的，实际上就是柏拉图的代言人。文中借苏格拉底之口和人讨论正义，分析个人正义与城邦正义之间的互通性，系统地阐述了正义的概念。柏拉图设计并展望着心目中理想国度的蓝图，提出在“理想国”中才能真正实现正义。

　　《理想国》共十卷。第一、二卷讨论公道正义问题。因为在柏拉图的思想中，国家的建立是为求实现公道正义，所以这两章概括了全书的主旨。从第二卷后半到第三卷，讨论卫国者的教育，也是执政者的初级阶段教育。第四卷讨论教育的效能与领导，还谈及节制、勇敢、睿智、正义等的意义。第五卷讨论学前教育和妇女教育。第六卷和第七卷讨论哲学家的培养，也就是执政者的高级阶段教育。第八卷、九卷谈论政体。第十卷谈论艺术。

 

注5：亚历山大大帝于20岁成为国王，22岁开始戎马生涯，到33岁逝世，11年里从未打过一次败仗。


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 　 难道每个巫师都恨他吗？他到底做了什么让每个巫师都这么厌恶他？如果他真的做了什么能够让巫师们都仇恨他的事情，他们直接告诉他，他会想办法做出补偿，哪怕是用生命——可是那些巫师们似乎只在乎审判他这件事本身，而不在乎审判的原因和目的——这种无法证明其正义与公正的审判凭什么要他接受？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♔AM/HE/长篇/NC-17
> 
> ♔不熟悉的骑士名称请看 [1] 的注释部分~
> 
> ♔初稿已完成，字数20w+。这次发布为试读版。边修边发，不会太慢。大家喜欢的话希望能出本子。（拜托大家一定要喜欢鸭，期待留言！）
> 
> ♔这篇是第一章最后一部分，下一篇起就是第二章啦~

## 第一章 In Chains 在枷锁中

 

## \------------------------------ 15 -----------------------------

 

　　当Merlin和夕阳最后一缕余辉一同消失后，Arthur站在原地，默默凝视着一片黑暗，莫名地气恼着——他明明什么都没做，但Merlin的样子就好像他又犯了什么可怕的罪行一样。

　　难道每个巫师都恨他吗？他到底做了什么让每个巫师都这么厌恶他？如果他真的做了什么能够让巫师们都仇恨他的事情，他们直接告诉他，他会想办法做出补偿，哪怕是用生命——可是那些巫师们似乎只在乎审判他这件事本身，而不在乎审判的原因和目的——这种无法证明其正义与公正的审判凭什么要他接受？

　　莫名其妙出现的Nimueh粉碎了他对自己人生自己存在的全部认知，让他质疑自己的父亲、自己效忠的国王，毁了他和Merlin之前一直安全的关系。

　　接着，Morgause又夺去了他的荣誉，让他连一个不让父亲认为是耻辱的儿子，一个尽职尽责的王储都做不到了。

　　至于Merlin——他的最后一根救命稻草——也从他的手中滑出。他曾经认为Merlin是唯一可以信任，不会背叛他的人，可是现在，这种背叛在他出生之前就存在了——所以，他根本没有失去什么，因为他从来就不曾得到过。

　　这些巫师们不仅自己竭尽全力地讽刺着他的人生，还造成了他身边其他人出现了那种令人懊恼的改变。

　　在他康复后，那些骑士们都开始对他战战兢兢，就好像他是个易碎品或者是他随时会发怒一样。他们都在他面前装作软弱的绵羊，不敢打他，佯装失败，生怕他再受什么伤——不仅是外伤，还包括荣誉再受到什么损伤。

　　Morgana经历过地牢后，和他愈发疏远——她太聪明了，她也许根本就不相信Merlin的谎言，她也许会坚持自己最初所相信的——也事实如此的——真相。

　　在决斗后，Uther认为他使Pendragon的荣誉受损，不能洗刷耻辱就不配再回到Camelot。

　　过去Ector爵士还会给他提要求，但现在他也像其他人那样，成为了被他领导的骑士们中的一员，已经不再是一个年长的，可以给予指导，对他满怀期待的长辈。

　　不是一个被人在乎的存在，不是一个朋友，不是一个真正意义上的儿子，也不是一个战士，那么他是谁？

 

　　“Oh，Arthur，do you……”Kay的声音从他身后传来。

　　Arthur转过身，表情凝重，几乎是那个临上战场前的Arthur。Kay吓了一跳，身体瞬间僵硬了。虽然严格意义上说，Kay比Arthur要年长几个月，但是Arthur发布命令或者表情严肃的时候，他一直认为Arthur才是年长的那个。

　　“新来的骑士，就是有点英俊的那个，他说能在这里找到你，你知道，我明天就要离开Camelot——”Kay急忙解释着，他本来已经从其他骑士那里听到无数种调侃Arthur前段日子和某个神秘的“草莓仙女”约会的传闻，现在都被吓回了肚子里。

　　Arthur的表情友好了一些，“你的胳膊还好吗？这次外出看起来很糟？”

　　“非常糟糕，就像任何和德鲁伊扯上关系的事情那样，”Kay耸耸肩，“我们和守护地图的德鲁伊们发生了冲突，就是这样。”

　　“国王几乎是和德鲁伊宣战了，他们肯定不会配合。”Arthur皱起眉头，他不知道为什么他们当中最强的Lamorak爵士看起来也心情不太好，而Agravaine爵士看起来完全没有受到影响。

　　“不，不是那样，Arthur，”Kay艰难地吞咽了下，回忆起那段经历，他的情绪瞬间就跌入了谷底，“情况有点复杂，他们乐意把地图给我们，我们的冲突是因为其他事情——别管那些了，这并不是最重要的。”

　　“还有其他更重要的事情吗？”Arthur皱着眉头。

　　“你知道Emrys是德鲁伊王子吗？”Kay声音低沉地说。

　　“德鲁伊王子？”Arthur翘起一根眉毛，“我以为他是基督徒，他出生在修道院，他的父亲是——”

　　“魔鬼。”Kay坚定地说出这个词，“我们都是这么听说的。”

　　“所以，他什么时候成了德鲁伊王子？”Arthur声音低沉地问，“我甚至都没有听说过德鲁伊有国王或者女王，他们怎么会有王子？”

　　“我父亲说Emrys拥有知识，受到德鲁伊的尊重，所以他们这么称呼他。但是，我想事情不仅如此。”Kay停顿了下，看着Arthur，后者似乎比他想象中镇定。

　　Ector爵士总会维护Merlin，Arthur早就知道了，从他们小时候就是如此，虽然在他们来到Camelot后似乎很少再需要了——过去没有什么人谈论Merlin，原因不外乎这三种：要么是惧惮法师的力量，要么是效仿国王的疏远，要么是因为他本人几乎不和大家产生交集自然也没有什么冲突；而自从Merlin开始跟随Arthur参加过几次战役之后，这些年里骑士们对于Merlin的看法也都是正面的，毕竟——谁不喜欢自己的阵营里有一位强大的法师，能够让他们的生命多一份保障——Ector爵士自然没有维护他的必要——但是那天在竞技场——在国王面前，面对Morgause的指控，Ector爵士维护了Merlin——他们的老交情再明显不过了。Arthur点点头，示意Kay继续说。

　　“那些德鲁伊们知道我们是Camelot的骑士后，立刻就告诉了我们地图在哪里，他们认为是Emrys叫我们去取回地图的，他们信任他，就像骑士们信任你一样，甚至更加盲目，就好像他们真的把他看作是自己族人的领导者。这就可以解释一些问题——”Kay抬起头，表情严肃，但声音降低了，“他一直都在保护他们，所以你才会和那个该死的女巫决斗，如果他能提前告诉我们那是德鲁伊的话，你就不会遇到危险。”

　　“如果他当时说他们是德鲁伊，国王会立刻下令杀了他们，而凡人的武器无法杀死大祭司，到时候成为更大的混乱，我们不仅杀不了那个女巫，德鲁伊也会认为我们是公开和他们为敌，就连Cendred也可能说是我们找借口杀死他们的骑士，为了避免这个，Merlin就必须要同时说出那个女人是大祭司，”Arthur快速地辩解着，“接着那个女人就会像决斗场上一样指控他杀死了Cendred的宫廷法师，这样Cendred就有借口和Camelot宣战。这不是可以避免的。”

　　“你怎么能肯定他不是出于保护他的人民才对他们的身份保持沉默，Arthur？”Kay急切地说，“包括这张地图——这张地图就是他画的，但是他交给了德鲁伊，而不是Camelot。Arthur，你怎么能确定他对Camelot有绝对的忠诚？”

　　忠诚——这似乎不是一个应该提起的字眼，Arthur又想起了那天晚上的事情，他退了一步，靠在城墙上，压抑着的不安转化成愤怒从他的脸上渗透出来，“这件事还有谁知道？”

　　“只有我和Lamorak爵士知道。”Kay摇摇头，“Agravaine爵士说他腿脚不太好，不是因为担心被诅咒，或者是嫌脏，总之他没有进去他们的圣地，所以他们的长老只告诉了我们两个人。”

　　“你们没有告诉国王吗？”Arthur声音低沉。

　　“我们一致认为告诉你比告诉国王明智，”Kay坚定地看着他，即使这句话等同于叛国，“Emrys曾经和我们一起对抗过盅格鲁-萨克逊人，他救过我们的性命，他是我们的朋友，我们相信即便是存在不好的可能性，也是他被迫的选择，所以我们才不准备告诉国王，我们不能眼睁睁看着国王对Emrys采取某些可怕的措施。”

　　“也许那张地图不是他交给他们的，是和圣杯一样被偷走的。”Arthur干巴巴地说。

　　“是的，有这种可能性，但是，他从没有告诉过我们关于地图的任何事情。”Kay的声音轻飘飘地，“他也没有尝试为Camelot再绘制一张。”

　　“我想这不代表他不站在Camelot这边。”Arthur干巴巴地解释说，“也许那张地图有什么特别的地方，他不能再复制一张——”

　　“但是——”Kay立刻被Arthur打断了。

　　“如果像你父亲所说，他们是因为他所有的知识，才称呼他德鲁伊王子，”Arthur抱着胳膊，语速很快地说，“那是他与生俱来的，不是他自己的选择。”

　　“Emrys为什么被称作德鲁伊王子并不重要，”Kay无奈地说，“关键是——”

　　“关键是他看起来对德鲁伊具有一定领导力，我知道，”Arthur再一次打断了他，“但是这些年他从来没有使用过他的身份，甚至从来没有提起过他的头衔，这就表示要么是他不承认这种身份，要么就是那些德鲁伊对他有些太过尊重了。”

　　“他们已经知道Camelot已经发布了追捕他们的大祭司的命令，但是当他们认为这是Emrys的指示时，他们不假思索地就把地图给我们了。”Kay耸耸肩，“难道这也是对他太过尊重了吗？我相信他们本来应该更在乎大祭司。”

　　“就像你是Ector爵士的儿子，我是Camelot的王子，我们的出生就已经决定了我们的身份和与之所对应的立场和责任，”Arthur干巴巴地说，“在我看来Merlin也是这样，他并没有真的想做德鲁伊的领袖，否则他就不会呆在Camelot了。他自己都没有提过，可能他并不接受他的德鲁伊王子的身份，同样也会拒绝这个头衔所对应的立场和责任。你不能因为他没做的事情就对他做出评判。”

　　“那也只是可能——这些都无关紧要，我只是想让你明白一件事情，Arthur，”Kay叹了口气，就像他想的那样，Arthur比他的父亲更加维护Emrys，只是，他知道他不得不把地图的事情告诉Arthur，他不会把他的兄弟置于危险之中，他的声音更加低沉了，“你说的没错，Emrys的立场可能不是他自己可以决定的，即使他的内心效忠于Camelot，但他也有和德鲁伊们之间密不可分的关系。”

　　“就像你说的，他发誓会一直效忠于Pendragon家族，这么多年他也一直是这么做的，”Arthur沉着得说，夜晚完美地隐藏了他脸上的痛苦，“我们没有理由怀疑他。”

　　“我本来想调查清楚这件事再告诉你的，但是你明天就要离开Camelot，还不知道什么时候回来，Arthur，我认为这件事应该当面告诉你，”Kay的声音沙哑，“等你回到Camelot我会给你写信的。”

　　“等养母的病好了以后就回Camelot吧，也可以接她一起过来，”Arthur拍拍Kay的肩膀，他并不知道自己究竟还能不能回来，“你知道，如果再没有女士给Morgana教教如何做一位淑女，恐怕她这辈子都嫁不出去了。”

　　Kay挤出一个微笑，“还有这个，一直没有机会给你。”他没有受伤的手从袋子里拿出了Nimueh在那天雨夜交给Arthur的白色的椭圆形物体，“那天晚上我们看到你走回来后，在森林里找到了你和Emrys的马，你的马死了，我在你的马旁边发现了这个。”

　　“让我们把这些垃圾都丢掉吧。”Arthur不假思索地的拿起白色的物体从城墙上扔了下去，在他想起自己为什么会这么希望这个东西从他眼前消失之前。黑暗就像接过了它一样，没有听到落地或者撞击的声音，那个物体就这样消失在了黑暗的深渊中。

　　“那东西到底是什么?”Kay立刻冲到城墙边，但是除了一片漆黑，其他什么也没有。

　　“Trouble. ”Arthur的视线从城墙下的空地收回。

　　“好吧，殿下，”Kay无奈地说，“我认为你现在应该回去准备行李，再好好睡一觉，别忘了你明天还有其他重要的事情。”

　　“Oh，God，我还没来得及安排我的男仆去收拾行李。”Arthur突然想起来，他今天和男仆唯一的话是下午问他Merlin在哪里，在得到否定的回复就去找了Leon爵士去问同一个问题。

　　“别担心，我来的时候看到George拿着Emrys给他的行李清单在问Tristan爵士上面写着什么。”Kay耸耸肩，不识字——那些在担心泄密的贵族眼里作为选拔仆人的标准，在Emrys这里总会变成糟糕的讽刺。

　　“我认为——”Arthur干巴巴地说。

　　“你认为是因为你没有时间，我知道，my poor brother，你该回去了，”Kay绕到Arthur的身后，推他走到楼梯口，“我可不想被国王指责耽误了你的时间。”

　　“还有——”Arthur没来得及回头，Kay就绕过他快速走下台阶。

　　“我会代你向我母亲问好的。”Kay眨眼就消失在楼梯拐角。

　　Kay似乎又恢复活力了，Arthur的烦恼减少了一点，但同时又增加了一些——德鲁伊王子到底意味着什么。

 

　　他现在还不能想那些关于地图和“德鲁伊王子”头衔的问题，如果他还想明天状态良好地离开Camelot的话。

　　但是当Arthur看见桌子上的地图时，心脏又被捏紧了。

　　山脉，沼泽，草原，每一个处伟大的土地都被这寥寥几个字概括，那些丰沃的农田，或是致命的环境，都浓缩在这几处墨迹之内。但是，当他迈出Camelot的城门之后，他所面对的却不仅是这几处墨迹，也不止是这张羊皮纸——而是完全的未知。

　　那些险恶的地形，复杂的环境，凶猛的野兽，彪悍的强盗——这都不算什么了，他都经历过了，他都知道要怎么对付。但是他不知道自己为什么还会这么紧张。直到敲门声与Merlin叫他名字的声音传来，他才意识到——Merlin，Merlin，每件事都离不开Merlin，他那恼人的表情和那些可怕的秘密才是让他紧张的真正的罪魁祸首！

　　是的，他有什么立场作出那个被背叛的，被审判的表情？Arthur心底咆哮着，他才是真正的被背叛被审判的那一个！不是Merlin！但是当Merlin作出那样一个表情的时候，Arthur却不能自控地开始怀疑自己是什么时候又做了可怕的事情，背叛了他伤害了他。

　　这个该死的法师会把我逼疯的——他已经在这么做了。

　　“我知道你在里面，Arthur，你必须把门打开。”Merlin就像根本不怕把侍卫们都喊来，而Arthur现在最不需要的就是引起任何人的注意，尤其是在Morgause离开Camelot之后担心报复的Uther给他增派的用来保护和监视他的侍卫们的注意，很难想象他们每天会给Uther禀告些什么——尤其是他们帮他澄清了关于草莓仙女的传言之后。

　　“什么事？”Arthur把门打开一条缝，挡在门口，看起来并不准备让Merlin进来。

　　“来诊断你的脑子是不是被蟾蜍吃了。”Merlin怒气冲冲地说。

　　Arthur张张嘴，完全不知道Merlin到底为什么发火，“我想我今天还没把蟾蜍放在你包里。”但愿不是听到了他的诅咒。

　　Merlin不自觉看了眼自己的背包，“如果你再不让我进去，我发誓我会让你吐一打蟾蜍的。”他懊恼着在上一次包里被这个蠢货放进蟾蜍之后他为什么没这么做。

　　Arthur皱皱鼻子，无法想象那会是怎样恐怖的场景，侧开身子把门拉开，顺便做了个恶心的表情。

　　Merlin走进房间，一眼就看到了放在桌上的地图，径直走了过去，念了一道咒语，房间的蜡烛迅速亮了许多。

　　Arthur关上门说，“我以为你不需要看地图。”

　　Merlin没有反应，还盯着那张地图。

　　Arthur径直走过去，把手用力按在地图上——拍在桌面上——这下总该引起他的注意了，“那些德鲁伊说地图是你画的。”

　　“是的。”Merlin无所谓地说，把背包绕过头顶取下来。

　　“你为什么……”Arthur没说完就被打断了。

　　“我为什么不说出地图的存在？我为什么告诉你们那里不是任何人能去的地方？”Merlin翻了个白眼，他相信在他离开后Arthur和Kay见过面——毕竟Agravaine如果知道这件事，他现在见到的就是Uther而不是Arthur，另一个可能告诉他的Lamorak爵士一直被Gwaine缠住在酒馆里，Gareth为了把他们分开已经找过他了——如果Arthur更早一点知道在城墙上的时候就肯定会发作了——Arthur不是那种会隐瞒什么的人——至少对他来说向来如此，“我说的是事实，那里确实不是任何人能去的地方，况且，你们又从来没有问过我地图在哪里。”

　　Arthur张张嘴，一时不知道该说什么。“但是你把地图交给了德鲁伊，不是Camelot。”

　　“Camelot拥有地图之后呢？”Merlin刻薄地说，从包里拿出几块布和袋子，“他们让你去送死。”

　　“我相信你把地图交给他们的时候我还没有出生。”Arthur干巴巴地说。

　　“不是你，那也会是随便什么人，甚至是随便一群人。如果你想在Uther面前谈论这个问题，我也会这么告诉他的。”Merlin耸耸肩，从他的书桌边走开，大步走到房间另一边，这件事在他眼里似乎根本就不值一提。

　　“我不是随便什么人，而且国王不会让他的骑士去送死，更何况他是我的父亲——”Arthur大声说，如果不是Merlin，是其他什么人说这种话，他无法保证不以叛国罪把他抓起来。

　　“随便你怎么想。”Merlin说着打开他的衣柜，他的语气就像是轻率的讽刺。

　　“你从城墙上逃走就是为了提前准备好挖苦我的话吗？”Arthur感觉嗓子发紧，他的生命可能对他的父亲而言根本没有荣誉重要，他潜意识里早就接受了，只是当Merlin让他直面现实的时候，他还是不愿承认。

　　“当然不，难道挖苦你我还需要时间提前准备吗？”Merlin回头看了他一眼，尽快忽略掉Arthur的紧张，“我要去准备一些药材，治疗割伤的，治疗跌伤的，对付食物中毒的，净化水源的，治疗中暑的，对付动物毒液的，驱赶虫子的……”

　　“Merlin，”Arthur打断了他，“我没办法分清它们，我不需要那些东西。”

　　Merlin用一副不可思议的表情，看着Arthur，张张嘴，停顿几秒后说，“你真的是个彻头彻尾的皇家菜头，我真是不敢相信。”

　　这幅情景就像是Arthur分不清面粉与石灰的那次——Merlin对他愚蠢的震惊远胜于讽刺的表情——事实上他到现在也还是分不清。

　　Merlin接着说，“我见到了你的男仆，我告诉他你明天要离开Camelot，让他去准备你的行李。”

　　“但是现在不是你正在——”Arthur完全搞不懂Merlin在想什么，毕竟现在Merlin所做的就是他们往常外出前的事情。

　　“他脑子里只有食物和毯子。”Merlin熟练地从他的衣柜里面挑出衣服，叠好，放在平铺的布上面，“他现在还在和吐司一起等时间。”

　　“那我该叫他来打磨我的盔甲和配剑。”Arthur喃喃道，除了食物，毯子，盔甲，武器，他不知道他还需要些什么，“不过你拿这么多衣服干什么？我又不是去拜访邻国。”是的，他的盔甲即便是被Merlin使用魔法减少了不少重量，但带上他的武器、食物和毯子——通常会是侍从携带的那些——况且还有遥远的路程，他不确定他的马吃得消。[注1]

　　“你确定你有看地图吗？你有估算最快的时间吗？”Merlin翻了个白眼，“如果你准备这段时间一直穿一件衣服，即便不考虑意外事件造成的损毁，你难道可以忍受？”

　　“把这些东西都放下吧，我是说——我必须轻装上阵。”Arthur不知道该说什么，如果Merlin再不停下来，他可能真的会陷入那种——并不是独自一个人面对挑战，他还有Merlin——的习惯性思维里。

　　“即使你忍受得了，我都会觉得恶心。”Merlin不屑一顾地说。

　　“God！NO！Merlin！”Arthur尽可能快地说，仿佛再慢一秒就会改变主意，“这是为了挽回我的荣誉，必须由我一个人完成，只能是我一个人去。”

　　“我可以在山坡上等你，”Merlin的语气就像是无关紧要的事情一样。

　　“No，Merlin！No cheating！”Arthur大声反驳。

　　Merlin用怀疑的目光上下打量着Arthur。“但是你甚至都不会自己穿盔甲，那么多扣子，那么别扭的位置，我不相信你能完全靠自己全部够得到。”

　　“我会穿锁子甲走的，”Arthur干巴巴地说，“如果不得不穿盔甲，可能路上会有可以帮忙的人。”

　　“Really？”Merlin把目光转向他的书桌，低声说了一句咒语，他书桌上的地图就从桌面上飘了起来，同时燃起火焰。Arthur快速跑到书桌旁，但是只剩下脚边的灰烬。

　　Merlin一直都是最容易将他的怒火熄灭与点燃的人，如果不是他真的不能肯定是否这是他在Camelot的最后一个晚上，他肯定已经发怒了。Arthur闭上眼睛，努力平息那种怒火——他的阻碍和劣势已经够多了，而Merlin眼下给他造成的大麻烦几乎已经宣判他的失败了。

　　“是我画了那张地图，你想去那里就必须带上我。”Merlin抬了抬下巴。

　　“我已经把地图记下了，”Arthur转过身靠着桌子，用一种古怪的平静的样子说，“我不需要你来做我的向导。”

　　“难道你就能肯定你的记忆不出问题吗？”Merlin皱着眉头，Arthur出乎意料地没有大发雷霆，“你难道清楚地记得每一条河流的方向，每一处的岔路方向，以及地图上的每一处注解吗？”

　　“我知道大多数的方向，”Arthur声音低沉地说，“如果我走错了，那我就重新再找方向。”Merlin的疯狂和他的恐惧成正比，Arthur的理智提醒着他，烧掉地图这种疯狂行为，几乎就是在暗示这一次旅途的危险是超乎想象的。

　　Merlin抱起胳膊，从房间另一端注视着Arthur——他已经不是能用危险恐吓的孩子了，即使告诉他那些歧路有多危险，Arthur也不会在意的。所以Merlin选择了人类都会惧惮的——时间，“不论花费多长时间？几年？十几年？几十年？”

　　“即便是我一生的时间。”Arthur声音低沉地说。估计Merlin很快就会找一些类似——这条路需要魔法才能看到——这种故事中牵扯到仙境才会发生的情况，毕竟那里是曾经真实存在的战场，先王King Aurelius曾在那里有过辉煌的历史，那里肯定是人类的土地。

　　但是Merlin沉默了，令人难以忍受的低落。

　　“所以，你明天可以睡到中午，起码有一阵子不用再担心背包里突然冒出一只蟾蜍了。”Arthur难以摆脱的可怕天赋再一次发挥了作用，本来想开玩笑缓解气氛却把情况弄得更糟了，就像道别一样。而Merlin的眼睛盯着别的地方，眼睛里的水光在烛光的反射下更加明显，他几乎就要像个姑娘一样哭起来了。

　　“事实上我根本没去过那里，”Merlin终于张口，“那张地图是魔法创造的，用它确实可以得到三叉戟，但它通往的并不是渔人王国，或者说，并不是你们所认为的那个渔人王国。甚至是我都不知道为什么这张地图上的渔人王国和我曾经去过的地方并不一样……”

　　“可以了，Merlin，”Arthur绝望地想，这并不能改变什么，本来他也没期待过那会是个仙境，但Merlin这么说只能让他从他的语气中感受到更多的担忧，但是在Merlin听起来，就变成了——

　　“I know you don't really trust me. ”Merlin声音沙哑地说，“我知道我对你隐瞒了一些事情，就像这张地图，你的出生，但是这件事——”

　　“还有‘德鲁伊王子’，”Arthur干巴巴地补充。虽然他并不是因为不相信他才让他把他的陈述停下，但他这么说反而完全证实了Merlin的猜测，只是——他不得不说——他不会放过任何一个能打消他对Merlin会产生疑虑的机会，Merlin总会找到理由，即便是那些糟糕的——比如他对地图的隐瞒。

　　然而Merlin听到那个称呼就像被雷声吓到的兔子一样，突然打了个哆嗦，全身僵硬，睁大眼睛注视着他，停顿几秒后，缓慢而清晰地说，“I won't explain that, never. ”

　　Arthur可怕的天赋又发挥了作用，他甚至不知道为什么要这么说，但是他却不得不说，然而他话音一起，Merlin就迅速向门口走去，“你总是对我隐瞒，Merlin，我甚至不知道你到底还有什么其他重要的事情还瞒着我——”

　　砰——

　　The fact is that you don’t trust me, Merlin.

　　But I still trust you, Merlin.

　　It doesn’t matter. I won’t really say it anyway. 

　　Arthur感到一种奇怪的平静，就像是每次战役真正开始的时候——从战斗前紧张焦虑的情绪中挣脱出来，接受眼前正在发生的现实——他所感到的平静。离开Camelot寻找三叉戟的旅程不是在明天早上离开Camelot时发生的，而是Merlin关上门的瞬间开始的。

　　Arthur退后一步，离开面对着的木门。

　　他的衣柜可以不用再理会了，Merlin放在原处的背包也可以放在那里，他需要他的床。

　　在经过书桌的时候，他看到桌面上完好无损的地图。

　　Merlin. Merlin. Always Merlin.

 

　　I’ve been looking in the dark for so long, that I’ve come to believe my soul on the other side.

　　But now I know the difference between me and the people standing in the dark.

　　I still have hope.

　　I still have too many things I have to do.

　　There has always been a man trapped in the deep cold glaciers of the Arctic waiting for me to rescue him.

 

 

TBC

=================

 

注释：

 

注1：关于骑士装备的介绍可以参考前文[2]的[注6]

一个低级骑士至少有一名扈从。一位标准的骑士除坐骑之外，还应当有一匹马来运载长矛、长剑、头盔、甲胄等辎重，也需要一名携带甲胄的人，一名武士随从，或者数名男仆、护卫和保镖。

所以像Arthur这样独自出行几乎就等同于无护甲作战。

=================

本章正式结束，这时候再听一次 In Chains 相信会有不同感受~

=================

 

预告：下一章 Risk It All

Risk It All，直译“赌上一切”，也可以译作“义无反顾”

第一章的内容初稿只有3.3w+，现在正文11.4w+，加上注释14.5w+

第二章的内容初稿只写了1w-，本来是和第一章合并在一起的，因为内容涉及到很多当时历史的黑暗部分，宗教领域，人类文明进展，中世纪最早期的社会状况，以及Merlin所处的中世纪开端。因为太过黑暗，甚至黑暗都不足以表述，本来想忽略掉的，但是小若最后决定把这部分写下来，纪念那个年代无数苦难的灵魂。

公元476年罗马帝国的灭亡开始中世纪，本文设定的Merlin出生于公元404年，Arthur出生在公元498年，下一章会有一个经过计算和对比的年代表供大家参考，会把历史数据和设定内容标注说明。

工作量比较大，这部分发文时间会比第一章慢一些，谢谢大家支持~


End file.
